Harry's Love
by YuvaPast
Summary: What does Harry to comfort himself while he is stuck at Sirius's house all alone? He realizes what he truly wants more than Hogwarts, or anything else... WARNING THIS IS A SLASH! During Order of the Pheonix...Look up Harry's Mistake
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just my second fanfic ever! Be warned this is a Harry Potter and Sirius Black pairing! I wrote this because of a music video I saw about Harry/Sirius with the song Come On Closer by Jem which inspired me to write this hope you enjoy.**

Everyone was gone from the Black residence, thankfully. I was tired of all this secrecy no one would tell me anything helpful besides for Sirius, but he was still hushed up by Mrs. Weasley as often as she could. Sirius was the only I felt I could trust anymore not Ron, not Hermione, not Professor Lupin and definitely not Dumbledore.

I lay in my bed with my arms behind my head looking up at the ceiling and wondering if I would ever get to go back to Hogwarts, the only place I have ever felt was truly my home. What would become of me? Would Sirius allow me to stay here with him even though he was still on the run and could barely even go outside himself now that some knew he was an Animagus? I did not care I would force Sirius to take me with him where ever he went I was not going back to the Dursley's number four Privet Drive ever again.

I lay there for hours tossing and turning trying to get the possible expulsion out of my head I could have been cleaning up this place, but I was tired of it Mrs. Weasley was gone for the first time in a week and I was going to take this time to rest. Hedwig was not helping either by constantly hooting because Pig was getting on her nerves and they could not go outside unless it was for something important so I finally decided to get up and explore.

I crept down the stairs past the curtains hiding the painting of Sirius's mother. She was a scary woman just in a painting I would hate to see what she would have been like alive… No wonder Sirius ran away from this dreadful place, but of course I cannot imagine it being any worse than the Dursley's house. Least he was open to the magical world and had some people that loved him even if his family did not. I had people that loved me now, but for eleven years I had no one. I needed to stop feeling sorry for myself Sirius would never want a godson who was depressed all the time just because he got kicked out of Hogwarts…

"Kicked out of Hogwarts…"

It was the first time I had said those words in quite awhile and now that I had they kept ringing in my ears. I went into the kitchen and got myself some butterbeer, but I needed something else I needed some kind of release from this all so I could feel better just a little. I finished my butterbeer and poured myself another glass to wonder around the house with. As I left the kitchen I noticed the house-elf with something in his hands, most likely something else he did not want destroyed or thrown away. He was of course mumbling to himself like always about how filthy everyone is making this house and how his Mistresses would react if she saw all these non-worthy wizards and witches in here. I didn't want to hear any of it I wanted to be alone so I crept into the nearest room to get away from that seriously disturbed elf.

This room had been cleaned of everything besides for whatever was in the desk drawer that Moody needed to clean out and the Black's family tree. I sipped a little more on the butterbeer and sat it down near the family tree. How could anyone treat their son like that I wondered? Even the Dursley's love their little duddykins. I tried my hard to rub off the black smudged over Sirius's face, but it would not come off so I decided to just get rid of it all of them altogether.

I took out my wand and blasted Sirius's mother, then his brother, then Draco, and before I knew it I was on the last disgusting face of Belatrix Lastrange. I blasted her with so much force the whole thing looked like nothing more than a huge scorch mark, but at that moment when I realized what I had done I heard the front door open. What had I done? Sirius would be furious with me, but maybe if I am lucky it won't be him. i looked around hoping I could find something to cover it up with, but there was nothing I had to leave before someone caught me down here if only I could apparate. I reached the door, but before I grabbed the doorknob it had already started to turn. Someone was coming in I rushed back in front of the family tree, but accidently knocked my butterbeer over at the same time.

I noticed the unkempt hair at once it was Sirius.

"Harry… What are you doing in here?" he asked in concerned voice.

I was tired of that, everyone treating as a child thinking I couldn't defend myself from Voldermort.

"I am wandering the halls of this place since everyone has deserted me here and won't let me do anything of importance! Now if you don't mind I am going back to my room to be ALONE!"

I knew I had sounded like a child just then, I knew I hurt Sirius, and I knew as soon as I moved he would see what I had done, but I couldn't think about that right now. I walked past Sirius furious and didn't even bother to look back at him when he called my name.

When I reached my shared bedroom I slammed the door and threw myself onto my bed. I couldn't help myself I needed to cry I wanted to cry I never allowed myself time to cry and this was the perfect time to get it all off my chest.

Before I knew it I was waking up to a pitch black room and Ron was not there so I assumed no one was back yet. I wondered if Sirius was still downstairs or if he was angry at me. I couldn't take Sirius being angry with me not now when I needed him most, but I had too much pride to go down there and apologize before I knew I was finished with all of my crying.

I rolled over staring at my ceiling once more with my hands behind my head thinking of what would become of me if Sirius did not want me now. That's when I heard a knock on the door, I figured it was Ron so I just rolled over to stare at the wall and said with an irritated tone, "You don't have to knock just come in."

I heard the door open, but he did not say anything I was glad he didn't, but all of a sudden I felt him sit on my bed. I turned around trying to see what he was doing, but instead of the red hair I was expecting it was long black hair…

"I'm sorry Harry I know this must be hard for you and I wish I could do more, but I can't not while everyone still thinks I am guilty."

I just laid there watching him, he looked really sad and now I regretted more than ever yelling at him for something that was not his fault. All of a sudden I got this feeling of wanting to comfort him in some way in whatever way it was I didn't care I just needed to help him.

"Sirius… I am sorry for taking my frustration out on you I just…"

That's when he looked at me with wide eyes and I couldn't restrain my hand from reaching up to touch his scruffy face, but before I reached his cheek he grabbed my hand and held it away from him.

"What are you doing Harry?"

"I don't know…"

I reached my other hand towards him once more, but he stopped that as well and stood up with my hands still in his.

"No Harry you are only 15 years old. You are upset and don't know what you want you will just regret it in the morning."

I looked down, but at the second I did I regretted it because he dropped my hands without another word and walked towards the door. I didn't want him to leave so before I knew what I was doing again I got up as fast as I could and wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face deep into his back.

"Don't leave Sirius this is the best I have felt since before Cedric died… Please don't go"

He sighed and said, "I can't Harry I have been trying to resist and this is not helping. We can't"

"Then just stay here with me nothing has to happen just stay with me till everyone gets home."

Sirius didn't say anything, but just turned around and raised my chin so that I could look into his eyes I could tell there was pain there because I often saw them in my own eyes when I look into the mirror.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rested his head on the top of mine he was staying. I squeezed him one last time and let go he did so as well, but never took his eyes off of me. I stared at him for a bit longer into those deep black eyes and then walked over to my bed and sat down as I kicked off my shoes. Sirius took one deep breath and walked over to the other side, kicking off his shoes as well and without another thought he laid down with his hands folded over his stomach. I watched him take big long breaths as I took off my shirt and threw it on the ground.

"Harry…"

"I am only getting comfortable nothing more"

He sighed once more and lifted up his arm so he could wrap it around me, I laid on his chest with one of my hands over his heart, it was beating so fast as was mine. Every once in awhile Sirius would squeeze my arm and then gently stroke down it, but when he would realize what he was doing he would abruptly stop and take his hand off me.

"I don't mind Sirius."

"It's wrong I should go, but I can't seem to will myself to get up and leave you."

"Then don't."

"You have no idea how hard it was for me to leave you after you helped me escape from enduring a dementor's kiss and then when you were in trouble last year. Dumbledore had to basically threaten me to not come back for you."

"That makes me happy." I told him with the biggest grin on my face I had in awhile and tears in my eyes.

Sirius took my chin in between his fingers again so I would look up at him. When he saw that I was crying his eyes widened and wiped my tears away with his thumb. That's when I knew I wouldn't be able to just lay here with him anymore I needed to be closer to him.

I sat up on my elbows so I could look into his eyes with his hand still cupped around my face. I leaned into his embrace and closed my eyes, that is when his other hand trailed up and down my spine sending a shiver to my deepest core. I couldn't help myself I took my hand and placed it under his shirt rubbing his chest up and down. I reached down and lightly kissed him on his much older more experienced lips. When I opened my eyes he was still staring at me and his hand had stopped.

"I'm sorry Sirius. I won't do it again I promise."

He didn't say anything he just kept staring at me so I laid back down with my face buried into the pillow. Maybe he didn't want me and I was foolish enough to believe that he would.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Nothing I am alright."

I rolled back over facing away from Sirius I didn't want him to feel sorry for me.

"Maybe you should go everyone should be coming back soon." I barely finished saying before my voice broke.

"I can stay if you like, Harry."

"No I am fine now, thank you. I just need a little more rest that's all."

I felt him get up and stroking my arm one last time. When I saw him pause at the door I turned back around not wanting him to see me.

"Harry…"

"Yes, Sirius?"

"I do love you very much."

But when I turned around he had already left. I wanted to go after him, but when I got up I heard the Weasleys talking downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter this chapter will have much more mature content to it than the last so be warned. Please review if you like it or have any comments I love hearing from people. Also please review on what you think of my Harry I have a bad feeling he seems too much like a chic in this so let me know.

All I could hear was Ron's snore from the next bed over which barely left me room to even think if I even knew what I needed to think about. What had happened before? With Sirius? What were these new feelings rising deep with inside about my godfather, my only true family? All I knew was I just couldn't lay here any longer, now that everyone was asleep I could finally go downstairs.

I walked slowly downstairs with my thoughts racing even more now that Ron's irritating snores were behind me I still felt as if I needed a release from something. I walked into the kitchen, but could barely see anything in front of me so I took out my wand, but before I could do anything I heard someone say Lumos from the table.

"Harry what are you doing up?" Sirius asked with that same look of concern on his face.

I did not answer I didn't want to talk to him and defiantly did not want to see him right now so I turned around, but before I walked out the door something tugged my arm. I didn't turn around and Sirius did not let go.

"I am sorry Harry, but it can't be like this forever I don't know if I could take you not speaking to me anymore."

"I don't want to hear it. Just let me go back to my room."

"No."

And before I knew it Sirius had pulled me into his arms and no matter how much I struggled against his embrace he didn't let go. He squeezed me tighter and I finally gave up and wrapped my arms around him not ever wanting to let go.

There were so many things I wanted to say in that moment, but I didn't even have time to get through my head what was happening when Sirius kissed me and placed one of his hands behind my head to push me closer to him. I did not push him away, I couldn't, or close my eyes this was perfect, but I suddenly became aware of how inexperienced I was at this.

We kept wrapping each other's arms tighter and tighter around one another because it just seemed as though we still weren't close enough to each other.

He parted my lips with his tongue and that's when I had to stop I didn't know what I was doing or if Sirius would not want me anymore after he found out how ill-equipped I was not just at this, but everything.

"What's the matter?"

"I…I'm not very good at this."

"I figured as much." He said while smirking down at me. That was something I never saw Sirius do before I barely even ever got to see him smile.

He bent down once more and pulled me into a much deeper kiss then before and he would glide his tongue against my lips waiting for me to grant him access. I hesitated for a moment, but finally let his tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues intertwined with each other and I was in complete ecstasy as his tongue explored my mouth and massaged my tongue with his.

It seemed as though we were there forever before we seemed to even need to catch our breath which only took a second until we were once again exploring each other's mouths. This time however Sirius hands started to explore as well. They glided against my chest, the small of my back, and slightly squeezed my butt. I couldn't help it after that I let a slight moan escape my lips and Sirius's eyes shot open his hand freezing where it was.

I thought he was mad, but before I realized it Sirius had pushed me against the wall and pinned my wrist to the wall as well. His mouth couldn't seem to touch enough skin as he kissed every inch of my neck, collar bone and face. I thought I even heard him let out an irritated sigh for a minute.

He stopped and placed his forehead against mine. I could feel his hot breath against my skin when he spoke.

"Harry… Are you sure you want to do this? Because I don't think I will be able to stop if we go any further."

"I don't ever want you to stop."

But to my surprise he frowned, it broke my heart to see him in any kind of pain.

"You are going to be the death of me. We shouldn't be doing this, but no matter how much I tell myself we shouldn't the more I can't make myself pull away from your fragile body."

"It can't be wrong if it is what we both want, Sirius."

He sighed once more and wrapped his arms around me. My ear was placed right above his heart where I could hear it beating so fast and hard. I knew mine was the same way.

Once again Sirius was kissing my neck, but this time when he got to my shirt he ripped it off exposing my hairless chest. He continued to kiss down my chest with my arms wrapped around his neck. I could feel my erection growing more and more as his lips traced my nipples.

I moaned again, but this time when he stopped he had a smile on his face. He got down on his knees and took off my belt then unzipped my pants. My hands were now intertwined in his long unkempt hair and I could no longer keep my eyes open.

Sirius pulled my pants down and I stepped out of them embarrassed now that his face was right in front of my engorged penis, but he seemed to enjoy this.

His finger tips traced my penis over my boxers. I couldn't control myself with another moan I bucked my hips toward him.

"Yes Harry?" Sirius asked while trying to suppress a laugh.

"Please…I…can't…." I couldn't even finish my sentence

"You can't what?" he asked while continuing to lightly stroke my penis with his fingertips over my boxers.

I couldn't say anything else my breathing was too uneven and my thoughts were in chaos. So I did the only thing I could think of. I gripped his hair as tight as I could and looked down at him.

"Please." I begged once more

This must have been good enough for him as he had now ripped off my boxers as well and started licking the tip of my penis with his hands on my hips.

I gripped his hair even tighter I felt that at any moment I wouldn't be able to restrain myself any longer.

He took my entire length in his mouth while massaging my penis with his tongue. I needed more of him though so I started thrusting my hips in and out of his mouth as I moaned Sirius's name.

Just when I thought I was about to release Sirius stopped.

"No…ple…ase" I was amazed at myself I could even muster that much.

He didn't say anything, but got up and unzipped his own penis revealing his own hard member. His put his hands behind my legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"Brace yourself Harry this is going to hurt."

I did as much as I could. I wrapped my arms around his neck with my hands still in his hair. His chin was rested on my shoulder. He kissed my neck once again and whispered into my ear, "I love you Harry."

I wanted to tell him I felt the same way. I wanted to tell him I knew now if I was even a foot away from him I would still not be close enough. I wanted to tell him the day I met him was the best day of my life, but when he entered inside of me I couldn't think of anything else besides the pain.

He must have known because he said, "I'm so sorry. Do you want me to stop?"

"No." And I knew that was true I didn't he was finally as close to me as I wanted and I didn't ever want to move from this spot.

Sirius took it slow though. He went as slow as he could, which I could tell was hard for him to do, until I gave him the okay to go deeper and faster. My legs wrapped tighter around him as did my arms. I could hear is heavy breathing that seemed to be in sync with my own.

Finally Sirius could was as deep as he could go and started thrusting harder. It no longer hurt. It was what I had been waiting for all my life. This moment, with him.

His hands scratched down my back then found their way to my butt. As his hands gripped me he whispered into my ear once more.

"Harr…y…I…cum…with me"

I smiled since I was no longer the only one who couldn't talk.

He thrusted harder than ever with my moans growing louder as was his. I could feel his breath on my neck and that's when I knew I was about to let go. I gripped his hair once more and screamed out his name at the exact same time he did. With that his mother's picture started screaming again, but we didn't care we couldn't move. We held each other as tight as we could not even moving to clean up my cum from Sirius's stomach which was now on mine as well.

"You are amazing Harry."

"I love you, Sirius." At that he finally pulled away from me so he could get a good look at my face. I didn't know what he saw there, but he smiled and traced his lips against mine.

"I love you too." He said into my lips.

He finally let me down, but we still didn't let go of each other, but we knew we had to go soon otherwise someone was going to see them.

"You should go to bed now."

"Can't I come with you?"

"Of course." He said with a smile across his lips

I stood there while Sirius went over and got a wet towel to wash our stomachs with. After he finished mine he kissed it and up my chest to my neck.

"Come on I am already surprised no one has gotten up yet."

We walked out the kitchen, hands intertwined with each other, and headed up the stairs not even paying attention to the fact that his mother's picture was screaming at us.

After we got up the first flight of stairs we heard someone heading down. I panicked, but Sirius didn't he just released my hand and said to walk behind him. I didn't want to let go of him though so I grabbed on to the back of his shirt.

"Hey Sirius…Harry…What are you two doing up so late?" Professor Lupin asked with his eyes still slightly closed.

"Just talking about the hearing that's all." Sirius said with the sound of amusement in his voice.

"Why couldn't you two have kept quite? Nymphadora woke me up to shut the picture up. Since I apparently didn't wake up from the racket she thought I should get up."

"I left my wand upstairs so I will leave it to you."

"Alright. Night Harry…Sirius."

We started up the stairs, but Lupin just stood there and when he saw me pass he let out a huge laugh as did Sirius.

A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed…Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon…PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sadly still have not received a review for this fanfic *CRY CRY*. Luckily I love Harry & Sirius too much to stop this fic just yet because of people not enjoying it…OH yeah forgot to have a disclaimer on… Do not own any part of Harry Potter or the characters within them these are just my own twisted thoughts I wish to express to fellow Harry/Sirius lovers.

By the time we had gotten to Sirius's bedroom I still did not understand why Lupin had just laughed… Sure I had no shirt and my hand had a fistful of Sirius's shirt, but a laugh?

Sirius sat down on his bed and patted the spot near him. When I sat down by this man, this older man that made me happier than anyone ever has he collapsed onto the bed, but still managed to rub up and down my spine.

"Something wrong Harry?"

"No…Not really…" I turned around in that moment to see Sirius had frozen where he was and I knew what he was thinking…

"NO that's not it Sirius…I don't regret what just happened I don't think I ever could…"

"Well what is it then?" he asked with a slight pout across his lips

"Um…well… it just kind of bothered me that when Lupin saw us he laughed…Now that I think about it so did you…"

He laughed again as he continued to rub up and down my back.

I turned to face him with one leg on the bed and the other dangling off as I traced his perfect abs with my fingers.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about or do I have to ask Tonks?"

He didn't say anything and rested his hand on my thigh which I couldn't help, but grin at and he knew it.

"Fine I will go ask her right now."

But before I could get up all the way Sirius had pulled me back to him and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Don't you dare go anywhere tonight?"

"Then tell me and I am all yours for as long as you want."

"There was a bet going around…" he said with a grin still on his face with his fingertips lightly tracing my cheekbone and down to my collarbone.

"A BET?! Between whom?!"

"Everyone." He said just matter-of-factly like he had known about it for a long time.

"Everyone? Since when?"

"Well I guess not everyone Molly refused to acknowledge any of it… As did I until tonight. And as for how long I have no idea, but by the time I found out the pot was pretty big."

I buried my face into his chest knowing that soon my entire face would be a red as the Weasley's hair soon. Sirius didn't seem to care he just fiddled with my hair and pulled me closer to him so that my leg had to wrap around him so it could have room.

"Do you know who won then?"

"I assume Nymphadora did judging by Remus's laugh."

"Oh my god."

"Don't worry everyone seemed to know this was happening, well besides me, you, and Molly, they just didn't know when."

"I just found out I wanted to be with you yesterday and everyone else had already known!"

"Yeah" I couldn't tell if it had been my imagination or not, but Sirius sounded sad at that moment when I raised my head though he was just looking down at me with a smile.

I snuggled in closer and felt a light kiss against the top of my head as Sirius said, "Get some sleep Harry. Don't worry if you change your mind in the morning I will understand and continue to love you in any way you want me too."

"Don't be… *Yawn*…silly Sirius."

I didn't hear his reply just the laugh which I felt from beneath me right before I fell asleep.

I dreamed of various things that night, but the one thing that never changed in any of them is that I was with Sirius now and I would forever be known as his.

Snoring woke me up and I assumed it was Ron again, but then I felt an arm wrapped around me and I looked up and remembered where I was. I didn't dare wake him or even move a muscle I wanted to stay like that always.

"TRIAITORS!!! FILTHY MUDBLOODS DEFLYING MY HOUSE!"

It was Mrs. Black someone had woke her up as I knew she would Sirius soon. No one could sleep through that.

Just then I heard what seemed like everyone in the house hold screaming about Mrs. Black. Great everyone was awake now and I had just remembered everyone's bet. Tonks has probably already told everyone about what Lupin saw last night.

I cuddled as close as I could without actually laying on top of Sirius, but in that same instance I was rolled onto my back with Sirius gazing down at me.

"Change your mind?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"Not in the slightest… Have you?" I began to feel the same dread he must have felt a second ago.

"Nope." He said right before leaning down to kiss my lips then jump up pulling me with him and engulfing me into an embrace.

"Do we have to go downstairs?"

"Yes, but it can wait until after I shower. Do you want to join me?" his eyebrow lifted waiting for my response and even though I knew he was joking I blushed anyway and suddenly found my feet very interesting. He laughed again kissed me one last time then hurried off to the shower.

I laid there looking up at the ceiling wondering what everyone would think of him and Sirius being together now. True there was a huge age difference and he had been his father's best friend, but how could something so perfect be wrong. Hopefully everyone would be able to see past everything else and just see the love they both obviously felt for each other.

The next moment I heard the door bang open.

"Aw damn I was hoping to catch you two in bed together. No matter" Tonks said with deep red hair this morning.

"Um…Tonks what are you doing in here?"

"Proving I won."

Tonks swept me up and put me over her shoulder as she raced down the stairs screaming "I GOT ONE!"

This was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me and when we got in the kitchen everyone started blurting out questions at once. I kept my face buried into my hands until Tonks put me down.

"So Harry is it true?"  
"Is what true?"

"Don't play dumb I heard you two last night AND Remus saw you with your shirt off! Explain that!" Tonks was very demanding this morning, but I just ignored her and sat down at the table and nibbled on some toast trying not to notice every set of eyes were on me.

"Oy, what's going on down here?' It was Sirius and I had no idea if he would make this better or much, much worse.

Tonks finally left my side and sat down in Lupin's lap with his arms wrapped around her. I was guessing for protection.

"Nothing at all Sirius just asking Harry some very innocent questions"

"Oh… Okay then please continue."

I couldn't believe it he had betrayed me. He was going to force me to admit to everyone that we were together now.

He walked up right behind me and wrapped his arms around my torso. I suddenly felt as though I could concur anything at this very moment.

"Don't let Nymphadora get to you. She's just happy people won't be staring at her and Remus anymore" Sirius whispered into my ear.

"I HEARD THAT SIRIUS! And you know that is not true we are all just happy this has FINALLY happened. Well besides Molly, she still thinks of you as eleven Harry."

"Who exactly started this bet anyway?" I asked. I just had to find out now.

"I will tell you if you answer a few questions."

"Ask one and only one."

"Hmph your no fun. Alright then… Is it true you and Sirius had sex in the kitchen last night?"

I can't believe she had just asked that of course I would never tell her we had even if she had apparently known. Before I could react though I felt Sirius's head nod.

"HA! Pay up George!"

I was going to die right there. I still couldn't believe everyone knew about this.

"Now I think Harry wanted to know who started the bet. Have to confess I have been wondering the same thing." Sirius said with his arms wrapping tighter around me and kissing my ear before he took a seat next to me.

"We did." Said Hermione and Ron at the same time.

At that I couldn't help, but look up and see all those eyes on me. They were all smiling and even though I loved them all I was still mad that they had known along. Even though I had to admit I liked this better than having to hide this from them or having to tell them.

A/N: Thank you darkleaf954 for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews really appreciate it. I am also glad to hear so many of y'all enjoy my Sirius & Harry I was worried I wouldn't portray them correctly. For some reason I can't reply to my review though so I will have to answer your questions in the Author's Note if y'all have any. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I have writing them for the Harry & Sirius fans out there.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it… Just the thoughts of Sirius coming back to life and being with his true love, Harry.

Now let the undeniable love between Harry & Sirius commence because no one should have to wait for their love.

I went to my room not knowing if I was angry or happy about all of this, but I still couldn't believe everyone knew. Even Sirius knew about everyone betting on us even though he didn't believe it himself yet. This was defiantly going to take some getting used to on my part. All I knew for sure was that I loved Sirius more then I could ever imagine, but what would everyone think of this relationship? Yes everyone was supportive, but Mrs. Weasley was upset and I know Ginny had still bet on us yet she still seemed upset at breakfast. I couldn't even begin to think what everyone at Hogwarts would think if they found out. Of course I didn't even know if I would ever be going back to Hogwarts.

All of a sudden I was in complete despair I had forgotten all about my hearing. Now instead of worrying about my relationship I was worried about losing my wand and never being able to go back to Hogwarts. Sure it would be great to stay and hide out with Sirius, but I would never be his equal since I wouldn't be able to perform any magic ever again. I couldn't live like that I knew Sirius wouldn't mind protecting me, but I am supposed to be the boy-who-lived not the boy-who-needs-protection-from-all-magical-things.

I heard someone knock at the door, but I wanted to be left alone at the moment. That was until I heard Sirius's voice from the other side of the door.

"Harry…Is everything okay? You left in a hurry after breakfast."

"Yeah I am alright" but my voice faltered and I wouldn't have loved him as much as I did if he didn't understand when I truly needed someone.

He came in and without me even knowing it I started to cry and ran into his open arms.

"What is it? Is it about the bet?" he asked with sadness in his voice.

I couldn't bear to hear that. I stretched up so I could kiss him, but luckily wasn't as far to his lips as I thought it would be since his lips met mine half way. I couldn't suppress the moan that passed through my lips as I remembered his warm touch against my skin last night.

"Don't think you can distract me with those sexy moans of yours."

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said in a seductive tone… Well the most seductive tone I could manage.

"I'm sure you don't… Now are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to torture you for an answer?"

I liked the sound of that. I couldn't help, but grin at his challenge.

"I would like to see you try."

"You asked for it."

All of a sudden I was over Sirius's shoulder, which was the second time today I had been on someone's shoulder, and then he tossed me on to the bed.

I wanted to tease him as much as I could manage, but I knew if I didn't do it now I wouldn't ever get to do what I wanted. When I was in Sirius's arms I just lost all since of time and the difference between right and wrong.

I took off my shirt, before Sirius had a chance to rip another shirt of mine, kicked off my shoes and scooted to the headboard locking his gaze with mine. It worked there was now a huge grin on Sirius's face and a lust in his eyes no one could ever mistake.

I was getting a rise from just him staring at me. Slowly taking inch by inch of me with his eyes and I could see it all reflected there.

Sirius climbed onto the bed and pulled me down by the legs so both of our erections could feel each other.

Once again Sirius pinned my wrists down with one of his strong hands. He started kissing down my neck and biting at every spot that seemed to make me moan the loudest. He didn't once touch my lips though with his own and I knew that was going to be part of his torture. It was already starting to work. I yearned for his tongue to explore inside my mouth and our mouths to be melted together as though it seemed they were made to be together.

"Siri…" I couldn't help, but to moan his name even though all he was doing was kissing my bare chest. I needed him closer to me once again. Like last night. That was the only time I had been truly complete.

"Yes my love?" as soon as he asked I could tell he knew he was already winning the battle.

"I need…you…closer…"

He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "You know what you have to do to have me closer." At that moment his free hand traced down my stomach and over the bulge in my pants.

"I…uh…I"

"I'm listening." He continued to kiss my chest and I completely forgot everything and everyone including every worry I had ever had.

"I...oh Siri…"

"Yes?" he whispered into my lips. I wanted to reach up and touch his lips, but he still kept me restrained. I lost.

"I was just worried." At that he stopped, but still held my hands down.

"About?" Every tiny flicker of lust in his eyes were now gone.

"The hearing." He looked relieved at this, but he also didn't know there was more and hopefully he wouldn't realize.

"That's it?"

"Yes" I smiled and reached up to kiss him, but he pushed me back down releasing his grip, but still straddling my groin.

"What else?" I knew it. Sirius knew me too well.

My senses had come back to me so I was able to allow the same worried thoughts enter into my head.

"What other people will think about us. I know everyone downstairs is ok with it, besides for Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, but what are we going to say to people? What will people think at Hogwarts if they find out I am with the man that everyone still suspects killed my parents?"

The smile faded again. This was what I was trying to avoid.

I reached up and stroked his cheek and rubbed my thumb across his moist lips.

"I'm not worried about us though, Sirius. Just I don't want to be more in the public view than I already am."

"Yeah I know." He said after getting off me and sitting on the edge of my bed with his chin rested on his hands.

I twisted myself around so my head was now in Sirius's lap.

"I love you, Siri. Please don't take my worries as fears or words of regret."

Sirius sighed and brushed my hair out of my face. He managed to flash me a smile once more.

"Now can we continue what we were doing a few seconds ago?" a teasing tone to my words.

"Not right now. I have to go speak to Lupin. Plus you need some sleep your hearing is tomorrow."

He bent down and kissed my forehead. As he left I felt my heart break and tears stream down my face.

A/N: Don't worry they will make up soon…And thank you again to everyone that has written a review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I was going to wait until later to write the next chapter, BUT there are not enough Sirius/Harry and Remus/Nymphadora fanfics out there so I needed my fix. Hmm which got me to thinking maybe I should make a Nymphadora and Remus fanfic soon…Tell me what y'all think. Thank you again everyone for your reviews and please keep them coming I love hearing what you have to say.

He left…he actually left me here…alone…

That I could not handle not now. Not when I needed him the most. I knew I shouldn't have said anything, but it was his fault for being so damn sexy. I could never resist anything he wanted.

I trudged back downstairs to the drawing room where Tonks was. I knew I could talk to her since she too had a difficult relationship, with Professor Lupin.

"Hey Tonks." I said while sprawling out on the floor.

"Why do you look so glum? I thought you would be the happiest person in this house right now because of last night."

"I was…"

"But? What happened in the past three hours?"

"Sirius forced me to tell him what I was worried about… and then he left."

She smiled. She was truly beautiful person Lupin was luckily and if I hated been so in love with Sirius I might have been able to have a crush on her instead. Although what I felt for Sirius was much deeper than just a crush.

"Don't worry he'll come back. Might be awhile, but I am sure of that."

"How?"

"Plenty of times Remus has pulled the same thing on me. I have learned to just tell him what he wants to know and then let him sort it out on his own. That usually seems to work out best otherwise we get into a huge fight."

"Thanks Tonks." I said as I laid my head in her lap. She was kind of like a big sister.

We stayed like that for awhile not speaking until Lupin came in.

"Nymph…oh hi Harry."

Tonks looked down at me and winked.

"Yes babe?" You couldn't help, but notice how Tonks's face lit up every time she looked at Lupin.

"Oh… Um there is a meeting, but you can stay here is you like it won't be anything important."

"Alright"

He started walking out the door when Tonks rushed to his side almost knocking half way across the room. She had that look on her face that meant she was changing something and then all of a sudden she was as tall as Lupin and kissing him.

His smile was as big as hers, but when they were in front of company he managed to hide it better than her. If she even did at all.

She gave him one last hug before she smacked his butt. Which I found incredibly funny as Lupin blushed bright red and quickly walked away.

"He is so cute isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Hey now don't get any ideas. It has been hard working getting Remus you are not going to steal him away from me." She said as we both laughed

She walked back over to the chair she had been sitting at before and propped her legs up on my knee with seriousness in her eyes for the first time, at least as long as I had known her. Which wasn't very long I guess, but I felt as though I had known her my entire life.

I leaned back onto my hands and glared at her I knew something was coming, but I wasn't sure what.

"What are you going to do with your winnings from the bet?"

She waved her hand in the air as though she had swatted the question away like a fly.

"That doesn't concern me at the present moment. I am more worried about you."

"Me? Why?" I asked slightly startled. Had she known I had been trying to suppress tears when I saw her and Lupin together?

"I know what kind of toll it took on me trying to get Remus to understand that I truly loved him and didn't care he was a werewolf. Even to the point where I almost gave up… almost. And I am glad I didn't because when Remus finally thought he had truly lost me from the previous fight we had, had he was over the moon, so to speak, when I had come back."

I didn't say anything I just stared down at Tonks's thigh-high leather boots.

"Sirius will come around so just hold on. I know it must be hard for y'all. Even more so since Padfoot WAS your father's best friend. That in its self must be a huge burden on him."

"Maybe that's just it. I AM too much of a burden on him. Maybe it is best if I go back to the Dursley's and never see Sirius again." "DON'T BE AN IDIOT HARRY!!! Remus wouldn't be able to stand Sirius if you did that and then I would be miserable along with both of them. Do you really want to do that to wittle Tonks?" Her bottom lip poked out as the last two words crossed her lips. I laughed.

"I will try, but I can't promise anything."

"That is all I am asking."

All seriousness gone now from her eyes.

"About my winnings I plan to put it together with some money I already have and buy a house for me and Remus."

I was stunned. "Exactly how much were the winnings?" my eyes bulging out as I asked her

"Oh… umm… I am not quite sure exactly. It just kind of got out of hand. People would place bets then add more to their bets when they got money so um I haven't had time to count it all."

"When exactly did Ron and Hermione start this? Do you know?"

"No."

"The summer after third year." Said Hermione after she walked into the room

"THIRD YEAR! I had just met him in my third year!"

"Yes and I knew when you went to go save Sirius from those dementors."

"I knew when Sirius first mentioned your name." Said Tonks.

"Doesn't anyone have anything better to do with their time?" I asked as I walked towards the door to leave, but not before I heard Tonks and Hermione both say "Nope" at the same time and start to laugh.

I had to smile at this as well even though it was embarrassing.

The kitchen door was shut I assumed the meeting was still taking place. I pressed my ear up against it to see if I could hear anything, but as soon as I heard Sirius say my name I melted on the spot and slid to the floor.

I sat there for I don't know how long, but when someone opened the door instead of getting up I just fell backwards and was still staring off into space.

"Hi Harry. What are you doing down there?" asked Sirius

He had done it again said my name is that same seductive tone he had used last name.

"Oh you know just hanging around." I looked into the kitchen without getting up from my spot and noticed everyone was gone.

"Where did everyone go?"

"They left quite a while ago actually. How long have you been sitting out there?"

I wasn't sure how long I had been there so I just shrugged and smiled up at him.

Sirius was now on his knees bending over me so his face was over mine. I wanted to kiss him so much, but I was just happy that he was close enough to where his hair was brushing against my face.

"Don't smile like that unless you want trouble."

I tried not to smile, but I couldn't help it so I just flashed him the biggest smile I could muster. I was glad to see a smile cross his lips as well.

He started to kiss me right there in the kitchen doorway as my hands found their favorite spot on the back of his head and pushed him closer to me.

Next thing I knew one of Sirius's hands were sliding down my chest, but they didn't stop there. His hand went under my pants and boxers to start stroking my throbbing member.

We both moaned in unison, but stop in our tracks when we heard something in the hallway. We both looked in that direction and saw Ginny with her hands over her mouth.

"Uh…hi Ginny." I didn't know what to say.

"I AM SO SORRY FOR BOTHERING YOU!" she screamed and then ran up the stairs and right before we heard Mrs. Black start screaming we heard Ginny slam a door.

We both looked back at each other and quickly got up from the floor.

I headed to my room as he headed back into the kitchen.

A/N: Don't you HATE it when you are like in the zone and then all of a sudden someone starts talking to you and you completely lose your train of thought?! This happened to me during this chapter…*Cry Sob Cry* but luckily I had the amazing song Come On Closer to revert me back to my Harry/Sirius state of mind. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter I felt there needed to be a little more Nymphadora & Remus in this chapter so that's why all the sexy moments between them… Oops almost forgot my disclaimer: Do not own any part of Harry Potter... *OH CRY CRY* Don't remind me I can't have an eighth book where Sirius comes back to life and Harry leaves Ginny to be with him…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just finished watching a Sirius Black tribute on YouTube that made me want to CRY! Why did Sirius have to die? I mean really? Thus why already updating a new chapter so quickly. Can't leave Harry and Sirius like that. Always welcome thoughts on any of the author's note as well as the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Harry Potter because if I did Sirius would still be ALIVE!**

I sat on my bed listening to the Weird Sisters wondering how everything could go so right and so wrong so quickly.

Sirius was back to his normal self. Ginny saw us and ran off. Then Sirius and I went our separate ways…again.

This was going to be a lot of work, but I was willing to try as long as Sirius was. I just needed to smooth things over with Ginny… sometime. After all besides for Sirius she is the only other person I have ever loved. I had cared for Cho, but that was nothing compared to Ginny.

I let out a huge sigh and then I heard the door open. I sat up as quick as I could hoping it was Sirius. It wasn't.

"Hey Ron. What's up?"

"Not much. What the bloody hell is wrong with Ginny? I was in her room with Fred about to play a prank on her when she came storming in crying and shoved us out."

This was going to be hard I know.

"It was about me and Sirius…She saw us…in the kitchen doorway."

"Oh…OH! Yup guess that would do it." He said as he plopped down on his bed.

I buried my face in my hands. "What am I going to do Ron? Ginny probably hates me now."

"Nah don't worry about it she has known this was coming. She just needs to get used to it. After all Ginny bet you two wouldn't get together until AFTER school."

"Oh" I was at a loss for words so I just plopped back down onto my head allowing sleep to finally come over me.

I woke up in the middle of the night and suddenly felt very lonely.

I crept down the hall and into Sirius's room. He was snoring and one of his legs was uncovered and hanging off the bed. Sometimes even to me he seemed like a child.

I walked over to his bed and cuddle next to him laying my head and hand on his chest. I didn't know if he woke up or not since he didn't say anything, but just as soon as I had laid my head down Sirius wrapped his arms around as well as the one leg that had been hanging off the bed.

I took in his scent and fell asleep once more.

When I woke up in the morning someone was banging on the door and Sirius was now spooning me. He shuddered each time someone banged on the door until he finally yelled, "STILL HAVE THREE HOURS! GO AWAY!"

I turned around so I could look at his face.

"Morning love." He said in a sexy tone as he lightly kissed my nose. I blushed and buried my face into his chest.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked not really caring what the answer was I just wanted to hear his voice again.

"No…Well I didn't until you snuck in last night. After that I got the second best night of my life. Can you guess my first?"

I didn't answer I just shook my head even though I was sure it was the same as my best night.

"Aw come on you aren't even going to guess? Just a teeny tiny guess." He said as he pulled me closer and kissed my neck.

I turned around again so he wouldn't be able to see my face. However when I turned around I felt Sirius's arousal. I scooted closer.

He leaned down and whispered into my ear, "You talk in our sleep Harry Potter and let me tell you I for one am very happy you do."

I knew what I had dreamed last night so I had a pretty good guess what I had said.

Next thing I knew Sirius pulled me closer once again and entered into me. I let out a yelp and then moaned as he moved slowly in and out.

I twisted my head back so I could see Sirius's face. He was beautiful. I wrapped my hand around his neck and pulled him in to kiss me. It was a passionate kiss that he gained control of as he started quickening his pace.

His hand found his way to my erection and I could no longer manage kissing and breathing at the same time.

"SIRI!!!" I screamed and I didn't care who heard.

His hand stroked up and down in perfect motion with him going in and out of me. I felt the same thoughtless thoughts wash over me as he started going faster yet again.

"Ha…rd…er"

He whispered into my ear again so I could feel his hot breath against it.

"As you wish love."

He thrusted harder and harder into me as we both tried to pull each other closer together.

In a second I was now on my knees and Sirius's hands were on my hips. I was close I knew I was when he leaned over me and started stroking my member once more

"Cum for me Harry."

I loved the way he said my name I always had even before I knew I loved him. he thrusted once more as hard as he could which caused me to black out for a second and only hearing him scream my name as I screamed, "SIRIUS!"

He collapsed on the other side of the bed now that the other side had my cum all over it. I lay on top of him as we both tried to catch our breaths.

He wrapped his arms around my torso and mine on top of his arms so I could intertwine our fingers together.

"You. Are. Amazing." Sirius stated as he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Not as amazing as you Siri."

He laughed and just said, "Let's just agree that we both think the other is the best."

I sighed and even though I knew he was wrong and I was right I couldn't talk anymore.

**A/N: Yes this was a short chapter, but I really just needed Sirius and Harry to make up before I went to bed for the night. Please review and goodnight everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok I just lied in my last chapter I am updating again before I sleep. Watched a few videos and well… I just need to write more. Let me know what you think because I am worried that since I am writing them so quickly they might start to suck**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Everyone was downstairs in the kitchen looking glum when Sirius and I walked in. I knew what it was about. I was about to go to my hearing to see if I was expelled or not, but for some reason I felt calm… Well for the moment at least. I knew as soon as Sirius let me go I was going to a complete sense of fear wash over me yet again. When he tried to move away I pulled him closer so his arm stayed wrapped around my waist he smiled and nudged me towards the table.

"Don't worry everyone everything will work out for the best." I said surprisingly having to reassure everyone else.

Every pair of eyes looked up at me, besides for Ginny's she wasn't even downstairs yet. They all smiled, but looked back down besides for Tonks who winked at me.

I shook my head no I knew what she was about to do and even though I wanted everyone to be happier I didn't want talk about my relationship again. What I didn't expect is that nothing came out of Tonks's mouth, not yet anyway, but Ron's.

"Thanks for sleeping somewhere else last night Harry I thought I would go mad if I had to listen to you talking in your sleep one more night."

I blushed since Sirius has just told me upstairs I talked in my sleep… about him.

Ron continued, "Yup I thought I was going to fall in love with Sirius if you didn't stop."

Everyone burst out laughing including Sirius, but rubbed my thigh reassuringly.

"Where did you sleep Harry?" I knew Tonks couldn't resist for long

"I don't know where did YOU sleep last night Nymphadora?" That was the first time I had said her name. she glared and climbed into Lupin's lap as she wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh I don't know it was all a blur. I am sure you can understand that Harry. Maybe not though, maybe just the morning is a blur."

Thankfully Lupin cut in on the conversation at that point.

"Harry you know the plan today right? You are going to the Ministry of Magic with Arthur today so he can lead you to your hearing." Lupin asked with slight pink touching his cheeks. Only Tonks could make him blush like that.

"Yes Professor Lupin."

"Ok you really have to stop that now. Call me Remus after all you ARE sleeping with my best friend and calling me professor is kind of odd now."

I hadn't expected Lupin to tease me nor did anyone else as they all looked stunned at Lupin and then started laughing harder than ever.

"Come on now everyone leave him alone." Sirius told them as he squeezed my thigh. From that moment on I had to think of nothing BUT the hearing otherwise my mind would be drifting towards Sirius and this morning in his bed and I didn't think anyone wanted to see a bulge in my pants. Well besides for Sirius and he seemed to know I was struggling with this as his had inched closer and closer until it was on my inner thigh, one finger lightly touching my semi-bulge every once in awhile. Tonks noticed something too.

"Why are YOU so happy Sirius? Well besides for the obvious."

Once again everyone turned to us and I let my thoughts slip to this morning. Yup no mistaking the huge bulge in my pants now and Sirius grinned wider at this.

"I am just happy to be in your company Nymphadora."

"Okay you two no more fighting we have a big day ahead of us." Said Lupin as Tonks leaned back to rest her head on his shoulder.

That wasn't good enough for everyone else though. Hermione was now sitting right beside me staring at me like she was trying to figure out a great mystery. I had to scoot closer to the table so she wouldn't see my erection or Sirius's hand that was now completely resting on my bulge.

The morning continued in that fashion until finally I had to rush upstairs to change my boxers and pants since I had just cum. Which was embarrassing in its self, but I just had to open my big mouth and moan Siri. Everyone laughed of course even Sirius.

By the time I got back downstairs Mr. Weasley was waiting for me. The dread was back. I assumed Sirius had just done what he did to keep my mind off this moment.

Everyone gave me a hug as I walked towards the door, including Ginny whose eyes were still red and puffy. I was going to have to make this up to her.

When I got to the front door Sirius was leaning against the frame. He looked sad, but didn't hesitate to smile when he saw me.

I rushed back into his open arms. He picked me up and squeezed me tight as he whispered in my ear, "I love you and don't worry."

He kissed me on my eyelids, cheeks, nose, chin, forehead, and finally on my lips lingering his to mine for a fraction of a second before he put me down.

It was time to go. I waved bye to everyone as me and Mr. Weasley set off to the Ministry of Magic. We stayed in silence the whole way there.

Actually we didn't say a word too each other until we were right in front of the door I was suppose to go into for my hearing.

"Don't worry it will be ok." Mr. Weasley said as he hugged me as well and gave me some advice which I couldn't even hear because my heart was racing too fast.

The doors opened and first there was just bright lights so I couldn't see anything, but soon I noticed about fifty people in the room along with Fudge.

I walked into the room and sat down in a chair that was in the middle of the room.

**A/N: Another short chapter, but I am now sleepy AND didn't want to go into detail during the hearing. Please Review tell me what you think and Good Night once again**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hope everyone has enjoyed the last seven chapters. I know I have. Anyway please enjoy and REVIEW! I like to hear what y'all think.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or ANY of its character's**

*************************************************************************************

It was over. The hearing was FINALLY over after two hours of questioning.

Mr. Weasley just could not shut up during our way back about muggle artifacts, but I was lucky to only have to give a small sign of acknowledgement every once in awhile.

When we got back to the house all we heard was Mrs. Black screaming about mudbloods.

"I will go close her curtain while you go find everyone else Harry."

I nodded my head and walked toward the kitchen, but surprisingly nobody was there for the first time since I arrived here.

I walked into the drawing room and everyone was sitting around either in a chair, on the floor, or with their arms folded leaning against a wall like Lupin and Sirius.

"Hi everyone."

Everyone looked up at me at the exact same moment and Sirius took three long strides to come by my side.

"What happened Harry?" Sirius asked. Everyone leaned closer to hear the answer

This was funny so I just decided to leave them hanging for a bit.

"Let's wait for Mr. Weasley." I said with a glum look on my face. Sirius's eyes widened and wrapped his arms around me tightly. That felt nice even though he was just trying to comfort me.

After a second Mr. Weasley walked back in.

"Why does everyone look so sad? Shouldn't we be celebrating?"

Everyone realized I had gotten off in that second and jumped up to come and hug me. Sirius however took a couple steps back not looking at me while everyone was hugging me and saying, "CONGRAULATIONS!"

I stared at Sirius, I didn't know what was wrong and before I could figure it out Mrs. Weasley pulled me towards the kitchen with Sirius left behind.

We had been in the kitchen for thirty minutes before Sirius came in and sat down beside me.

"Congrats, love" he said after kissing me on the head and placing his hand back where it seemed to belong on my leg.

"WE NEED TO CELEBRATE!" exclaimed Tonks after Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to their bedroom.

All of a sudden the twins were right beside her.

"What did you have in mind beautiful?" Fred and George asked at the same time. Lupin pulled her closer and she smiled back at him.

"Well I just so happen to have my own mix of VERY strong butterbeer if anyone wants to try it." She winked at me when everyone started screaming, "YES BRING IT OUT!"

I looked over at Sirius and he was finally laughing with the rest of us, but it just wasn't reaching his eyes and that's when I knew something was seriously wrong.

Once again we all gathered into the drawing room and summoned more chairs so everyone would have a place to sit besides the floor. I on the hand sat in Sirius's lap and Tonks in Lupins. Sirius wrapped his arms around me tightly and rested his head on my shoulder.

After Tonks felt that everyone was drunk enough and finished talking with Hermione she suggested everyone play truth or dare. I knew what the game was so I stayed out along with Sirius who had not been drinking as much as I had.

When I felt everyone was distracted enough I leaned back into serious and started moving back and forth.

"Harry… What exactly are you doing?" asked Sirius

"Nothing, just getting a little more comfortable if you don't mind."

He groaned, but didn't say anything else. That was it I had, had it. I was going to torture him until I got it out of him.

I moved a little bit more feeling a slight bulge beneath me. It was working and no one realized what was going on. I twisted around so that we would be face to face. He knew what I was doing, but I guess he assumed he could with stand it.

I started pressing down with my hips and started humping Sirius's erection as best as I could.

I leaned down to his ear and whispered, "Mmm… Siri"

I never called him Siri unless we were alone. That seemed to take him off guard and suddenly was gripping my hips so he could guide me faster. I leaned down again this time so I could kiss and bite his neck.

"Oh Harry…yes" he moaned as lightly as he could

I slowed down a bit which made his eyes open and frown.

I said into his lips, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong, Siri?"

I started quickening my pace once again and he moaned the words "Nice try"

"I'm not done yet." I ran my fingers through his hair and lightly tugged at it as I leaned down to his moist lips and breathed, "Siri" once more.

He tried to kiss me, but I wouldn't let him. I needed answers and if we kissed I would get none.

"Kiss me, love"

"No I'm good"

At that moment Hermione was beside us smiling. I looked up at her and smiled back. Sirius did not.

"Come on Harry play with us, I'm sure you know the rules." She slurred her words.

I looked back down at Sirius and then back up at Hermione.

"Of course I will join you."

Before I could get all the way up Sirius pulled me back down by the hips.

"He can't join you just yet Hermione maybe it a little while." Sirius said in a seductive tone.

She winked at me and stumbled back to the circle everyone was in and whispered to Tonks. They both giggled.

Before I even turned back around to look at Sirius he had already unzipped my pants and was stroking my erection. I threw my head back and gripped tighter on his hair.

"Now won't you be a good boy and kiss me."

"I…I...can't…"

"Why love?"

"Not… until…. tell me…Siri… what's wrong."

At that moment he picked me up with my legs still wrapped around his waist. Everyone stared at us while we left, but didn't say anything. When Sirius closed the door behind him we heard laughing. We both smiled, but that didn't stop Sirius he took the stairs two at a time with his arms tight around me.

When we got to his room he kicked the door open and threw me onto the bed. I got up and pulled him back down to me by his shirt. I needed him closer. I didn't care what my purpose had been before.

"So you aren't going to kiss me huh?"

I just shook my head no as I moved my leg in between his so I could feel his erection.

"Fine then. Soon you will be begging ME to kiss you love." He said as he nibbled on my ear.

I had to stay strong. Although I knew that wouldn't last long. Just by the sound of his voice saying my name sent me into a world even Heaven couldn't imagine.

Sirius discarded both of our clothes with a flick of his wand and I could finally properly feel his erection against my own. I dug my nails into his back as his lips traced over my nipples, but before we could go any further we heard someone outside the door.

"SIRIUS! IT'S DUMBLEDORE! He's here and you might want to see this." I could tell it was Lupin's voice along with Tonks who was asking him if she could come in and get us.

Sirius grunted and fell on top of me with his hair in my face.

"Yeah I'm coming Remus."

When we heard them leave I puckered out my bottom lip.

"This isn't over." He said as tried to kiss me. I didn't let him so he sighed and kissed my scar.

With another flick of his wand we were fully dressed with bulges in our pants which we hoped would go down soon enough.

We walked downstairs with our fingers intertwined with each other, but when we got to the bottom step we both stopped and couldn't believe our eyes.

*************************************************************************************

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned to see what happens in the next chapter. Oh and PLEASE, PLEASE Review I like to hear y'alls opinions**.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: PLEASE PEOPLE I NEED REVIEWS!!! It is starting to worry me… Thank You Gigi-Black-4-Life I enjoyed your reviews.

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

*************************************************************************************

It was Draco Malfoy standing by Dumbledore. DRACO! My enemy since I started Hogwarts. I looked around and everyone was just as stunned as I was, but maybe not as mad Hermione or myself.

"Draco will be staying here until it is time to go back to Hogwarts." Exclaimed Dumbledore right before he apparated.

I guess he hadn't expected Dumbledore to leave so soon because Draco was now looking very nervous. As he should. Hermione ran up to her room and slammed the door.

I whispered into Sirius's ear, "I am going to go check on her."

He squeezed my hand then let it go as I made my way up the stairs to check on Hermione. When I got to her door I could hear her screaming words I had never heard her say before. I walked in as she was about to through a lamp at the wall.

"Oh good I was worried you might be upset."

"HOW COULD DUMBLEDORE DO THIS!!!? I MEAN WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE THINKING BRINGING THAT DEATH EATER IN HERE!!!"

"We don't know he is a death eater Hermione."

"HE MIGHT AS WELL BE! HIS DISGUSTING FATHER IS! AND WHAT IS WITH THE BLEACH BLONDE HAIR THEY HAVE?"

At that I couldn't help, but to laugh as did Hermione after she realized what she said. She collapsed on her bed and I did the same beside her. She lay over on my chest as I played with her hair.

"Why do you think he did this Harry?"

"I don't really know, but let's hope he knows what he is doing otherwise we are screwed."

We laid there for a few minutes before either of us said anything else.

"Do you want to break anything else before we go done stairs?"

She laughed, but shook her head no.

"Mind if I do?"

"Go ahead."

I threw the lamp she had been holding previously at the door. We both laughed and left her bedroom with my arm around her shoulder as we walked very slowly to the kitchen.

And there he was in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley making him a sandwich. We sat down across from him and tried our hardest not to glare at him, but he never looked up from his hands.

Sirius came up behind me and squeezed my shoulders as he whispered into mine and Hermione's ears.

"Give him a chance if not for Dumbledore than for The Order."

We both sighed and nodded yes.

"So… Draco… Excited about the new year?" Sirius asked with one of his hands still on my shoulder.

All he did for a response was shrug. I could tell this was going to be a looong last few days. Ron came in at that moment and saw that Malfoy was here then turned and left. Yup defiantly a long week.

"Well um… Let me show you where you will be sleeping Draco." Said Mrs. Weasley. She was too kind for her own good even to the Malfoys.

As soon as they left everyone else came into the kitchen as well. Everyone beside Lupin, Sirius, and Tonks were upset about the whole thing. Even Mr. Weasley voiced his opinion on how much he loathed the Malfoys. I could tell everyone's buzz had worn off by now.

Mrs. Weasley came back in, but didn't say where she had put him so I assumed she moved Ginny in the same bedroom with Hermione and gave Malfoy his own room.

"Well I would make dinner, but I don't think anyone wants to eat." She looked around making sure no one did. As her eyes passed over each person they shook their heads.

"Come on Molly let's go to bed we have a lot to do tomorrow."

After Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left the twins followed suit. And so did everyone else eventually in the end all that was left was me and Sirius. I kept my head on the cold counter as Sirius gently rubbed my back. It was soothing kept my mind off other things, but not enough.

"Let's go to bed Harry."

"Yeah…um… I will be in there later I have a feeling I need to talk to Ron as well."

"Sure thing." He got up kissed my head and left.

I didn't move a muscle for what seemed like an hour, but finally I managed to get up and make it to my room.

"Hey Ron does…"

It wasn't Ron. It was Malfoy! He just stared back at me obviously he didn't know he would be sharing as well. I slammed the door and went back to Sirius's room.

"SIRIUS!" I yelled

"Yes Harry?" he said from the bathroom.

I stormed in there, but stopped in my tracks when I saw him in the shower poking his head out to see what I wanted.

"Um…" I blushed.

"Want to join me love?"

"Uh…ye…ah."

"Ok let me finish for a second."

I got undressed as I watched Sirius finish washing his hair then he turned the shower off and let the bath water run.

"Aw I thought I could help you with that. No matter."

He laid down in the tub and motioned for me to come in. I sat in between his legs and let my head rest on his shoulder.

"I thought you would have talked to Ron a little longer. Not that I am complaining."

"Ron wasn't there. It was Malfoy! What was Mrs. Weasley thinking putting him in my room? Couldn't she let him have his own room?"

He didn't say anything. Which reminded me of how he had been acting earlier that day.

"So… What was wrong?"

"When?" he asked as he brushed my hair away to kiss my scar.

"When I came home from the hearing and told everyone I wasn't expelled."

"Oh that."

"Well?"

He sighed and laid his head back. "Do we have to talk about this now?"

"It can wait until we get out if you insist." I cuddled closer to him and closed my eyes.

I thought I heard Sirius say something, but I couldn't be sure. I was too tired to care.

When I fell asleep I dreamed of Voldemort. It was by far the worst one yet. He was using the cruico curse on Hermione, the Weasleys, Lupin, Nymphadora, and the last image I saw before I woke up was Voldemort using the Avada curse on Sirius. He fell to his knees with tears in his eyes as he reached out to me, but I couldn't run to him, I couldn't move at all.

I woke up and ached for Sirius touch. We were no longer in the tub, but in his bed. Still naked, but a single sheet over us. Sirius was fast asleep and he looked happy. I couldn't bother him. I just snuggled as close as I could and laid there till morning. I wasn't about to go back to sleep. I didn't want to open my eyes and find Sirius gone.

I felt Sirius stretch around me and I knew he was about to wake up. I hadn't slept anymore that night. I was facing away from Sirius because everyone time I looked at him I saw Voldemort killing him once more. He snuggled his face into my hair.

"Morning love. You sleep well?"

"You could say that."

He wrapped his arms tightly around me, but I still felt that if I looked at him every image would come true. I needed to get away. For Sirius's sake. Voldemort would never stop until everything and everyone I loved was dead unless… unless I gave him my own life in exchange.

I turned around as quickly as I could and kissed him on the lisps, but ran to the bathroom for my clothes as fast as I could. When I got out Sirius was leaning against the wall.

"Something you need to tell me?"

"No." I said as I dashed to the door I needed to leave before he saw the tears in my eyes, but before I could leave Sirius grabbed me by the wrist.

"Look at me Harry." He was mad, but this was the only way. I turned to look at him for a second, but when he saw the tears he dropped my hand and I made a run for it back to my room.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: How did everyone like this chapter? Did any of you expect Malfoy to show up? Please Review


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: How is it going everyone? Still enjoying the story? I am even though I have no idea where I am going with it, but oh well.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has ever anything to do with Harry Potter and never will… Sadly

***********************************************************************

I rested my head on the door, but then turned around when I heard something.

"Um hi… Uh I didn't know if I should go downstairs or not yet." It was Malfoy I had completely forgotten about him, but at least he would be better than Ron because he would be asking a million questions right now.

"Do whatever you like. I just want silence for a little while." I said as I dropped down on my bed so I could hide my tears in my pillow.

"Uh…I…um… Know it's not any of my business, but what's wrong?"

"Nothing that important."

"Oh okay."

I sighed and turned back around to face Malfoy.

"I have to leave Sirius." I even surprised myself on how easy it had been to tell Malfoy this. He seemed to be surprised as well.

"I didn't know you two were together. I mean I assumed when I saw you two last night." He was rambling. He was just as uncomfortable as I was, but it was nice talking to someone that didn't know about us before Sirius and I knew.

"Just recently. Can I ask why exactly Dumbledore brought you here?"

"Protection." I didn't press for anymore answers. This was not the Draco Malfoy I knew at Hogwarts.

We didn't say anything more than that until Fred and George apparated in.

"THE LETTERS ARE HERE!" They said in unison.

They didn't really seem to care that Malfoy was here, but Fred still threw Malfoy's letter at him. He opened it and still said nothing.

"Did Ron and Hermione get theirs too?"

"Yeah we already scared the crap out of them when we apparated into their bedrooms. Ginny was used to it so we didn't get to scare her."

"Alright thanks um… could you two leave now. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Really? No one heard you or Sirius last night. Guess you learned to keep it down." They laughed and left. Malfoy gave me a curious look, but didn't ask anything and went on reading his letter.

I was thankful for that. I pushed my letter on the ground without even opening it and fell asleep. I didn't wake up again till Ron and Hermione were shouting in my ear. I couldn't be too mad they didn't know.

"Yeah?"

"WE GOT PREFECT!!!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Cool. Go tell Tonks she will love to have another reason to celebrate."

"We already did Harry. Its past noon. You have been sleepy all day."

"So? I didn't get ANY sleep last night so if you don't mind I would really like to go back to sleep."

They both laughed and just figured it was something to do with Sirius. It was of course, but not what they were thinking.

"We will give you two more hours and then come on downstairs. We are going to diagon alley later."

"Okay now bugger off."

They finally left and I continued to sleep. I didn't want to sleep though because I kept having the same dream over and over again, but I could barely lift my head I was so tired.

When I woke again it was because I had felt someone sit down on my bed. I was worried it was Sirius so I shot straight up. Luckily it wasn't. Just Lupin. I fell back down and put the pillow over my head. I knew what was coming. Sirius went to Lupin for everything and Lupin to Nymphadora so I was surprised it was him and not Tonks. I guess he hadn't told her yet.

"What can I do for you Lu…Remus?" Still wasn't used to calling him Remus.

"I think you know why I am here Harry."

"Yeah… yeah, but I am not going to talk about it so you just better leave."

"You can talk to me Harry."

"NO I CAN'T BECAUSE YOU WILL GO STRAIGHT TO SIRIUS!"

"Okay well you don't have to talk to me about it, but at least talk to Nymphadora or even better Sirius. Whatever this is it is better to have someone near you to confide in." He got up and left after that.

I went to sleep again. This time though I dreamed of Voldemort using the Avada curse on me instead, but before it reached me Sirius jumped in front of it. He held me, but then started to slowly fall to his knees again. This time however he was smiling. I didn't think anything could have been worse than Voldemort just killing him, but this was complete and utter agony.

I woke up and finally decided it was time to go downstairs. I changed my clothes and then noticed all my books were in a chair across the room. I would have to pay Mrs. Weasley back later for that.

I headed downstairs into the kitchen. I was starving. There were only a few people in the kitchen, but they looked sad so I figured they all knew already. Plus it probably didn't help that when they all looked at me my eyes were still bright red.

I laid my head on the counter and just ignored their constant stares. Mrs. Weasley placed a plate of roast beef in front of me, but I was suddenly not hungry anymore and just turned my head the opposite direction.

"Where's Draco?" I asked which seemed to surprise everyone not just because I was using his first name, but because I was actually asking where he was.

"He's… um…in the drawing room." Hermione answered.

Why did everyone always seem to be in the same two rooms in this house? Oh well I just got up and headed that way. I knew I wouldn't have to worry about Malfoy staring at me or attempt to ask me questions.

When I walked in he looked up, but when straight back to reading something.

"Hi. Mind if I stay in here with you."

"It's your house."

"Actually it's Sirius."

He nodded his head and continued to read. This was perfect it was exactly what I was hoping for. I walked over to the desk and laid my head down trying my hardest not to fall asleep again.

***********************************************************************

A/N: Short chapter I know, but there is a reason for it so don't be too upset about it. Oh and everyone be nice to my Draco though I hate him in the books and movies this Draco will be more likeable. PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

I will be gone until Sunday night so there will be no updates for either of my fanfictions till then, but I will make sure to have AT LEAST one chapter done for each fic by then. Also I will be going away again on Monday night until Friday morning during which I will not be able to post any new chapters either, but when I return I promise again to have AT LEAST one chapter done for each fic.

_**Sookie & Eric Fans:**_ Sorry I have not been updating much I hope that will soon change. I have just have had tons of ideas for my other fic. I will try my hardest not to neglect Sookie & Eric again.

_**Harry's Love Fans:**_ Hopefully Harry's and Sirius's problems will be resolved by the time I come back. Not exactly sure how I am going to play the whole thing out yet, but stay tuned please.

_Yuva Past_


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am back! Hope y'all didn't miss me too much. Enjoy the chapter and please review…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or its characters.**

*********************************************************

I hadn't talked to anyone since my fight with Sirius nor had I even seen Sirius and I was to leave to Hogwarts tomorrow morning. I didn't know how I was to make amends before then, but I had to… somehow.

I walked into my room and Malfoy was there with another book. I had no idea he could be so commited to anything let alone reading.

"Hey Malfoy."

"Have you read this before?" he asked as he showed me the title. It was Hogwarts, A History.

I laughed and said, "No I have Hermione to tell me what is in it if I need to."

"She's read this before?"

"Probably more than once."

"Hmm." That was all he said and then he went back to reading it once more. All this time Malfoy had been here and it didn't upset me at all. It really and truly comforted me to have someone not in my business all the time or know things about me that I myself didn't even know.

"I will be back Draco." He didn't even look up from the book he just waved his hand in acknowledgement.

I wandered upstairs to Sirius's bedroom. I had to fix this someone how maybe not to a relationship, but back to what it was supposed to be. Godfather and godson. I couldn't risk his life with Voldemort still on the loose and I knew if we were together Sirius would lay his life on the line in exchange for mine. I couldn't allow that to happen.

I knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Sirius… It's Harry… Can we talk?"

Still no answer. I decided just to go in even make him listen even if he didn't want to.

"Siri?" he wasn't there. I continued to check the entire house, but he wasn't anywhere.

How could he leave me? I knew I wasn't talking to him, but how could he leave without saying goodbye? How long had he been gone exactly? I don't remember seeing him since our fight. He just gets up and leaves when things get difficult?

"HOW COULD HE!?!" I screamed and I didn't care who heard or even the fact that I woke up Mrs. Black in the process.

I continued smashing everything in sight that I could get my hands on. Damn being underage and not being able to use magic outside of school. I wanted to blast the furinature, the doors, the walls, this whole house!

I fell to the ground and just cried I was so angry. I didn't ever expect this. it never even entered into my mind I would never be able to see him again.

I stayed there for I don't know how long until I heard the door open.

"SIRIUS?!" I wanted to yell at him I wanted to run into his arms, but it wasn't him… It was Hermione.

"No Harry it's me… Are you ok?"

I ran to her and hugged her as I cried into her shoulder.

"It's alright Harry. Come on let me take you back to your room."

I nodded my head. I couldn't muster any words. I was acting just like a love sick girl. I was pathetic and I hoped no one else would see me like this.

We finally got to my place. Malfoy was still in the same chair, but looked up when we came in.

"Harry are you alright?" Draco asked.

I just nodded my head while I wiped the tears out of my eyes. I looked over at Hermione and she was stunned that Malfoy actually asked if I was alright.

She laid me down on the bed with my head in her lap. This was nice…soothing. I was surprised to see that Malfoy hadn't picked his book back up, but I didn't care we seemed to have an unspoken agreement.

I closed my eyes and hoped I would have a dreamless night, but no sleep washed over me just the voices from Hermione and Draco.

"Harry tells me you have read Hogwarts, A History."

"Yes I have in fact. About ten times so far."

"Ten really? Wow this is my first time reading it. It is interesting enough."

"You are probably the only person I have ever spoken to." Hermione said in an astonished tone.

That was the end of the conversation. Soon after the lights went out and I heard Malfoy snoring. Hermione stayed stroking my hair for awhile, but then fell asleep as well. I, however, was left to my own thoughts.

Once again I got no sleep, but I did find out I wasn't the only one to talk in my sleep. Apparently Hermione cared more deeply than I thought for Ron. I had assumed as much last year after the Yule Ball, but not this much.

I opened my eyes and saw that Malfoy was already dressed for the day.

"Morning Harry."

"Morning. Surprised to see you up so early."

"I don't think anyone could sleep when that Mud…I mean Hermione talks in her sleep as loud as she does."

I laughed and was glad I didn't get any sleep otherwise I would have kept Draco up as well. I am sure he has probably heard it already, but if he had he hadn't said anything the past few days.

I got up and saw that not only was Draco dressed, but his things were all packed as well. I didn't ask I just assumed he wanted to get out of here as much as I did.

I nudged Hermione to wake up even though it took a lot more than just one nudge to get her up.

"OH NO I AM GOING TO BE LATE!" Then she ran out, but peeked her head back in once.

"You ok Harry?" I sighed and nodded my head yes. This was why I had been around no one, but Malfoy recently.

"Your friends really care about you don't they?"

"Yeah they are the best… just it's not so great when you need time to yourself."

"See you downstairs?"

"Um no I think I am just going to stay up here getting ready until its time to go."

He waved and left. I fell down on my bed and once again was left to wonder where Sirius was or if he was back. That's it! He has to be back. He was probably just doing some Order business.

I threw on whatever clothes were the closest to me and ran down the hall way. I didn't even knock this time I just ran in. the room was still empty and the bed was still made as though no one had slept in it that night and I knew Sirius NEVER made his bed in the morning.

This really irritated me now, but I tried to put it out of my mind as I packed my clothes and made sure Hedwig was fed before we set off.

We took two seprate vehicles to get to the station. I sat between Hermione and Draco and made sure they knew I was NOT in the mood to talk. They understood and even distracted Mr. Weasley when he asked me a question. Hopeffuly after I got to Hogwarts my mind would be distracted enough to not think about anything.

When we got to the station I stepped out and thought I saw a rather mangy black dog, but when I took a second glance it was gone. Of course if he wasn't at home he wouldn't be here. The more I thought about it the more I realized this was the best for him… and…

"Come on Harry! Hurry up get on the train it's almost eleven." Screamed Hermione.

I hadn't even realized I had gotten on platform nine and three quarters and been looking for Sirius. I hugged Mrs. Weasley and got on the train.

Draco had disappeared somewhere. I assumed it was to find Crabbe and Goyle. I was lucky enough to find a compartment to myself and I was sort of glad Hermione and Ron had to go to the front of the train to the prefect compartment so I didn't have to pretend I was listening to them. I laid down on the seat and fell asleep. This time however I didn't dream of Voldemort. I dreamed of Sirius. I dreamed of Sirius leaving me and not looking back at me when I screamed his name. I would run towards him, but I never got any closer. I kept this up until I fell and when I looked up Sirius was gone, completely.

I woke up and noticed Hermione's, Ron's, the twin's, Ginny's, and Neville's eyes on me. I was embarrassed because I am sure they got the jist of my dream since I was frequently reminded on how much I talk in my sleep. I didn't meet their gazes, but instead looked out the dark window wishing I was out there with dementors instead of in here.

I didn't pay attention to what anyone was saying and hoped no one was trying to talk to me because I didn't know the first thing of what they were talking about.

After what seemed like just a few seconds from when I woke up Ginny sat next to me.

"Harry…um… We are here."

"Thanks Ginny" I said this not even looking at her or getting up. I stayed there until I was sure everyone else had already left.

When I got off the train Draco was waiting for something.

"Hey Harry."

Guess it had been me.

"Yeah?"

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but Hermione had found me and told me what you said in your sleep."

"You are right I don't."

"Ok I figured, but since I have been having to listen to your talking in your sleep for the past few days and from what Hermione told me I have a pretty good guess of what is going on."

I shrugged it was just too unbelievable that Malfoy could actually know what I was thinking.

He shrugged away from the wall and said, "Alright. Just if you do make sure no one else is around I do have a reputation to keep around here afterall."

I laughed for the first time in awhile. I had actually laughed. He left before me and I waited a little while before I headed in the same direction.

**********************************************************

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope you stay tuned for the next one.**


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: I just want to thank everyone that has put this fanfiction as their favorite. I really appreciate it and am happy y'all have enjoyed it so much. Please just let me know your thoughts on how I am steering this fanfiction and give my Draco a chance.

***********************************************************************

Months had gone by since I came back to Hogwarts and I hadn't heard a single word from Sirius. I have however gotten many letters from Lupin, Tonks, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I finally learned to accept that he was gone… forever. He must not have cared for me as much as I had thought. I had been foolish to think Sirius could ever actually love me.

I had kept to myself mostly through the months unless I was talking with Hermione or Draco. I was going to try to get out of my slump if possible. If I was really going to get over Sirius I needed someone to fill that void and I could only think of one person to do that for me.

"Hey Ginny… um… Do you want to go with me to Hogsmede next week?" her expression said it already, but she didn't let that show in her words.

"Yeah Harry that would be great." She said with a huge grin on her face.

I could do this I knew I could. I just needed to find the right girl and after all Ginny was the only other person I have ever loved.

After I had finally decided to go out with Ginny I started to finally pay attention in my classes. Surprisingly enough I had been doing pretty well, but now I had no idea what was going on. I knew Hermione would help me so I wasn't too worried.

After my classes I looked for Hermione, of course she was in the library. What was a first is that there were no books around her at all. She just stared out the window.

"Hermione?" I had startled her guess she didn't even realize I had just sat down in front of her.

"Hi Harry." She looked at me briefly then turned back to the window. I didn't know what was wrong. Maybe she failed a test… no, that can't be it she would have been studying harder if she had or at least mentioned something. That's when Ron came in.

"I HAVE BEEN LOOKING EVERY WHERE FOR YOU HARRY!"

"I am right here."

"Hey Hermione… You didn't tell him yet did you?"

She shook her head no, but never looked in his direction or even at me.

"Well I have a girlfriend! A girlfriend Harry! Me!"

I suddenly knew what was wrong. I had known about Hermione's feelings for Ron and I now knew what I needed to do. Give her time alone like I had needed time alone.

"That's great. Let's go celebrate with some butterbeer Ron."

He was surprised I seemed so upbeat, but all the same we left and let Hermione be alone.

The entire time I heard nothing, but Ron's voice of course I didn't know what he was saying. He was talking too fast for me to understand so I tuned him out and sipped on my butterbeer while nodding every few minutes.

Finally Ron left to go find his girlfriend. That was when I realized I didn't even pay attention to what her name was nor did I care, but I figured I would eventually find out.

I went to the Gryffindor common room and saw Ginny talking to Hermione. That was bad I had a pretty good guess on what Ginny was saying and it would just make things worse… A lot worse.

"Hi Ginny" I called to her. She waved and blushed.

"Hi Harry. Um… I am excited about tomorrow's trip to Hogsmede."

"Me too." I tried to sound as happy as I could. It worked surprisingly well.

She rushed off to bed with her face matching her hair. She was sweet and maybe in time she could make me forget Sirius. I sat down near Hermione and let her lay her head in my lap like she had done once before. I didn't say anything. I just stroked her hair till she fell asleep. I was surprised she had, but I guess she doesn't have nightmares.

A few more weeks had gone by and I was now officially dating Ginny. She was happy and so was I, but it just seemed as though something was missing. Hermione was still in her slump and I didn't dare try to get her out of it. I knew she needed time to heal. What did surprise me though was every time I had passed the library this week to see if Hermione was there Draco would be there as well. Always sitting across from Hermione, but never seemed as though they talked. He truly was good to have around at times. I am sure I was to Hermione now what she had been to me once. I allowed that, but every once in awhile she did come to me for comfort. Not to talk of course, but just to have someone to help her sleep. I was also happy to see that Ron hardly ever had time for us since he was dating a Hufflepuff girl. The only time I saw him was when it was time to go to sleep.

"Hey Harry…HARRY?"

"Yeah" I had realized Ginny had walked up.

"Did you hear me?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"No sorry. What was it you needed?"

"I wanted to know what you wanted for Christmas. It is coming up and well I thought we could spend it together. My parents have Order business to tend to so we will all be staying at Hogwarts. I figured you would as well since… well… you always do."

"Oh um… I don't know make me something. I prefer made gifts to bought ones any day. More special." She blushed. I was telling the truth mostly, but I had truly told her that because I knew she had no money to pay an expensive gift.

"What do you want?" she blushed again.

"Anything is fine. I will be happy with it no matter what it is." I was hoping I wouldn't get that answer, but I guess I did just give her a similar one.

"Alright I think I know what I will get you." I kissed her on the forehead and headed toward class. I hadn't really kissed her yet because I was afraid of remembering Sirius, but I knew I would have to do it soon. I could tell she was getting annoyed by me kissing her forehead and cheeks.

It was Hagrid's class next which we shared with the Syltherins. It was ok now that Malfoy seemed to bother us less, but he still had to a little bit to keep up his reputation. I didn't mind.

When I got there Ron was talking to Seamus and Hermione was sitting on the ground. I started heading towards her until I saw that someone was sitting next to her. It was Draco and Hermione was laughing. She was actually laughing. It had taken me months to recover like that. In fact I wasn't even sure I was that recovered yet.

I noticed just about everyone was whispering and pointing towards them. Ron didn't seem to notice he was most likely talking about his girlfriend again. There were even more whispers when I sat down on the other side of Hermione.

"Hi Harry." They both said at the same time and then laughed. Ok now this was even a little too weird for me.

"Uh… hi." They continued talking about random things. Mostly books I had never even heard of so I ignored them and leaned back so I could watch the clouds go by.

Before I knew it Hagrid was nudging me with his foot. Apparently I had fallen asleep and missed the whole class… and every class after this as it was now dark.

I waved to him and ran off towards the school. I would have liked to talk to Hagrid, but he had been asking too many questions when I was around him.

When I got to the dining hall everyone waved me over and laughed that I had fallen asleep. Everyone was as happy as could be… even Hermione was actually talking to Ron now. I would have to ask her later about that. Once again I had found myself tuning everyone out with my thoughts running amuck. I hadn't had a nightmare. I didn't actually dream at all. That had been the first time since before I came to Hogwarts. I figured now the worst was over and maybe I would be able to give Ginny the attention she needed.

It was finally Christmas day and I had bought Ginny ruby earrings to match her hair. Ron stayed with his girlfriend the entire day. Hermione stayed with Draco… which still freaked me out immensely, but it seemed to be the best. Ron hadn't even noticed I was dating Ginny or that Hermione might be on her way to caring for Draco as she once did for him.

After the Christmas dinner Ginny and I went up to the common room. I assumed it was time to exchange presents. She gave me mine which turned out to be a red scarf with the Gryffindor lion on it and the words seeker.

"Thank you Ginny this is great."

"You are welcome, Harry." She blushed and seemed to be waiting for me to kiss her, but I couldn't, not just yet.

"Here open your present." I handed it to her and she opened it. Her eyes popped and her jaw fell open. She almost looked like she was going to cry, but didn't… thankfully.

She leaned over and closed her eyes. I assumed this was the moment. I started leaning in closer and right before our lips met an owl came rushing in and dropped a letter in my lap. Ginny was startled and seemed incredibly annoyed. I didn't pay attention this was a good excuse to hold off the kissing for now.

"Who's it from?"

"I'm not sure. Probably just Tonks I get one from her just about every day."

"Open it"

I did and was stunned to see what was inside. Just two little words that took up almost the whole page.

"COME HOME!"

I knew who it was from and I wasn't going to sit here another moment.

"Sorry Ginny something really important came up."

I ran upstairs and got my trunk full of clothes packed. I shrank it, put it in my pocket, and ran back downstairs. Ginny was there holding a piece of paper. It was the letter I didn't realize I had dropped it.

She looked up at me as tears streamed down her face. She knew who it was from just as I had, but I didn't have time to comfort her. I left without every looking back.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: So how many of y'all expected that huh? I didn't like how I skipped through the months and weeks so quickly, but I didn't feel like talking about the classes because let's face it that part is boring. Well hope you enjoyed… please review I like to hear y'alls thoughts. Also this will be my last chapter until I return from my vacation on Friday the twenty first.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: How was everyone's week? Did I leave off on a good note?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter or its characters… Well besides for the imagination I have about Sirius, Remus, and Nymphadora coming back to life… and Harry ending up with Sirius because let's face it you can't help, but see the forbidden love between them.

*************************************************************************************

I was finally here… at the Black residence. I didn't even stop to knock or anything I just ran straight in and into Sirius's room. He was there with a stunned look on his face and no shirt, but I didn't care I just ran into his arms.

It felt as though I had never left them. They molded around me just as I had remembered.

"I didn't think you would come."

"Of course I would."

Sirius picked me up and spun me around as we held on tightly to each other. I was happy for the first time in months. I didn't care about the dreams anymore, I didn't care I had broken Ginny's heart, and I didn't care what tomorrow would bring whether it was Voldemort or some other enemy. I was with Sirius now and that was all that mattered.

He sat me back down and put his hands on both sides of my face which I leaned into while closing my eyes. Exactly how I remembered. Sirius stared at me for a minute before he pulled me into a ferocious kiss. I didn't even mind that his tongue claimed dominance first. I just wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him as close as I could.

I started walking backward to the bed and Sirius didn't even miss a beat as he followed. I eventually fell on the bed with Sirius following. Our lips still locked. I didn't even seem to need oxygen as much as I needed this right now.

He stopped all too soon and placed his hands on either side of my head and stared at me.

"It has been too long."

I nodded and tried to pull him back down to me, but he didn't.

"Not yet Harry. I just want to stare at you for a little bit longer. I have missed you, love."

"I have too Siri."

He fell on top of me and whispered in my ear like he always had before.

"I forgot how great it sounded when you called me that."

I wrapped my arms around him and rolled on top so I could have my turn to stare at him. He seemed to like it. He smiled up at me with his arms behind his head. I finally realized why he had been staring at me. It was the same reason I was now staring at him. I wanted to be able to always remember everything there was to remember about his face. Then it hit me why I was doing this and it pained me to think he was thinking the same. I collapsed on top of him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't go anywhere ok? I don't want to have to remember what your face looks like because I will be able to see it every day."

He laughed and squeezed me tighter. I fell asleep in his arms it wasn't a dreamless sleep and I didn't have any nightmares. I was just with Sirius and no dream could come between us again.

When I woke up neither of us had moved an inch.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes I did surprisingly for the first time in awhile."

He looked down at me with a confused look on his face. I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell him about my dreams yet, but I knew I wouldn't be able to hide them forever. This moment was just too perfect to ruin it.

He noticed I didn't want to talk about it and the wrinkles on his forehead straightened out. I snuggled closer to him then rolled off so I could see his face.

"Where did you go anyway?"

"Everywhere. I came back twice though."

"When?"

"The first time was to see you off. I thought you had seen me, but it didn't seem like you did so I stayed hidden."

"Were you in your animagus form?"

"Yes I was."

"I saw you."

He smiled and kissed my scar like he often did.

"And the second time you came back?"

"I went to Hogwarts to check up on you. You were asleep outside Hagrid's hut. You looked peaceful, but there was still something about your face that was unsettling. Like you were in pain or something."

I didn't say anything. I just laid my head on his chest.

"Then I came back home and fought with myself one whether or not to right to you. Then I couldn't stand it anymore and sent it anyway. I didn't know if you would come or not, but I figured I would know my answer if you did or not."

"What was the question?"

"If you would… or even wanted to come back here."

"I might not of if you had done it anytime before the second time you saw me."

He looked confused again.

"I will explain later. Right now I just want to lay here. I forgot how good it felt just to be near you."

Sirius kissed my head and said, "I love you Harry Potter."

"I love you too, Siri."

When I laid back down on Sirius's bare chest Nymphadora came in yelling about something, but as soon as she saw me she stopped and smiled.

"Hey Tonks."

"REMUS!" she screamed as she ran out of the room. Sirius sighed when he saw Tonks pulling Remus into the room.

He looked shocked at first, but then smiled as well.

"About time." Lupin said as Sirius started waving him away.

"But I want to say Remus."

"Later Nymphadora." She pouted as he pushed her out of the room.

"There was another bet, but only between Remus, Moody, Tonks, the twins, and Arthur."

"Who won?"

"Tonks once again."

"Have to admit she is good." I said as I propped up on my hand to look at him.

I traced his ribs, collarbone, and abs with my finger.

"I don't think it is very fair that you get to where a shirt when I don't." he laughed as I pulled my shirt off to expose my own chest.

He placed his hand on my heart and then slowly slid it down my stomach and down to my belt buckle.

"Still too many clothes." He said as he tugged at my pants. I just sat there watching him. He was going to have to work for it at least a little. He pulled my belt off and threw it across the room then slowly unzipped my pants as he kissed my neck. I then got up so I could take off my pants and boxers.

"Now what about you? I don't think that is very fair." He couldn't get up fast enough pulling me by the neck towards him. As he kissed everywhere his lips could touch I slowly unzipped his own pants. I left his boxers on, but I slipped my leg in between his so I could feel his erection.

Sirius looked surprised and before I knew it he had pushed me against the wall with my back to him.

"You asked for it love." I nodded as he spread my legs apart with his own leg. I could feel his bare erection against me as my own throbbed for more. I was once against in that state where I couldn't form any words at all besides an occasional moan.

He gripped my erection with one had as he guided his into me. I had forgotten what it felt like. His other hand slid down my side and found its way to my hips and his lips found its way to the back of my neck.

"Si…ri…"

Without another word Sirius started thrusting into me faster and harder. It felt so good having him this close to me. He continued to stroke my member as he pounded into me harder. Every once in awhile he would rub the very tip of my erection to feel the pre-cum coming out. I reached behind me and gripped Sirius's hair as hard as I could slightly tugging when he would hit just the right spot.

"Not yet love." What was he talking about? I was amazed I had even made it this long. In that moment he picked me up and threw me on the bed. Without him even saying anything I got on my knees waiting for him to enter me again.

He jerked my head backed and pulled me into a kiss that seemed to be everywhere, but so delicious. Once again he entered me with both his hands on my hips so he could pull me more on to him. All at once it was over much too soon. I hadn't cummed yet. When I looked back at him this seemed to be his plan.

Sirius pushed me down and spread my legs apart kissing the tip of my member and licking up all the pre-cum. His hot mouth enclosed around my aching member. As he took the whole length into his mouth his rubbed his tongue all around me.

I shot up and grabbed his hair before I even knew what I was doing I was pushing his head on me more. He seemed to enjoy this as a moan escaped his lips.

I knew I was close now as I gripped his hair harder and moaned, "Si…ri" I was amazed I had even got that much out. Sirius took the hint and swallowed three times which drove me crazy and I cummed into his mouth.

He swallowed it all and licked his lips. I pulled him closer to me by his hair and he collapsed on top of me.

"That was much better than I had remembered. You haven't been practicing with anyone else have you?" he said it jokingly, but I could tell he was just trying to make sure I hadn't been with anyone else.

"No haven't even kissed anyone else." I was so happy at that moment I hadn't kissed Ginny so that I could truthfully say that I hadn't.

"Me either." He said as he snuggled his face into my hair that desperately needed a cut.

When we both started to fall asleep Tonks came rushing in again.

"Harry Dumbledore wants you back at Hogwarts today."

I sighed and looked at Sirius he looked just as frustrated as I did, but we couldn't go against Dumbledore.

"Well give us a minute then Nymphadora."

"What again? You know y'all should learn to keep it down because these walls are pretty thin."

"Then cast a spell to make them not carry any sound."

"I thought about that, but it is too entertaining to see Remus's face when he hears y'all." She laughed and bounced back out with her now pitch black hair with red, blue, and purple streaks in it.

I wrapped my arms around Sirius not wanting to go anywhere, but I had too.

"I know you don't want to go back Harry. I don't want you to either, but I will write to you every day and before you know it, it will be summer again and well… you can stay here if you like."

I was surprised of course I had always wanted to live with Sirius the moment he mentioned I could two years ago. I couldn't form any words so I just smiled and pulled him tighter. He did the same.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: How did you like this chapter? I wanted to write more for it, but I figured it was best to stop it there. Anyway please review.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Um…I actually don't have anything to add here lol… Just prepare for my Harry and Sirius love…

Disclaimer: I STILL DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER! Stop reminding me already.

*************************************************************************************

I was already back in my four poster bed and I hated it more than I ever had. It was as though that time I had, had with Sirius never really happened and I wasn't convinced it did until I received a letter from him which I hoped was sooner rather than later.

Hermione ran over to my bed. She was extremely red like she had been running a mile to get here.

"HARRY! Is it true?"

I didn't have to ask what she was talking about so I just nodded.

"OH THAT'S GREAT HARRY!" she said as she threw her arms around my neck.

"And you? How have you been?"

"I have been great!"

I stared at her for a second then asked, "Would that have anything to do with Draco?"

She blushed and I knew my answer.

"Well I am glad you have finally gotten over thick-headed Ron."

She shrugged and laid down beside me. "What are you going to do about Ginny?"

I had completely forgotten about that so I just sighed and shrugged. "And I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"Alright." She said as she scooted me over so her leg wouldn't be hanging off the bed anymore, but now mine was. I didn't mind though I just wrapped my arm around her.

"If you don't want to talk about Ginny can we talk about Sirius?"

"What about it?"

'What happened exactly between you two?"

"Draco hasn't said anything about it?" of course he didn't know the details of it, but he did get the jest of it.

"No, but he did say I needed to let you be for awhile. So how could he know, but you couldn't tell me?"

"I didn't tell him Hermione. It was just I had been sharing a room with him and had been having very vivid dreams." She knew what that meant. I didn't have to explain that he had heard about it when I was actually asleep.

"Do the dreams have anything to do with your slump?" I nodded it response. I still wasn't so sure I wanted to talk about it aloud yet.

She must have taken the hint because she didn't say anything else about the matter.

"Can I ask on how the whole you and Draco thing came about?" she winced

"Not yet. Anyway there is no me and Draco… we are just friends." Her face went bright red and I knew it wasn't much longer until they were together.

We sat there in silence until we heard a flapping at the window. It was Hedwig. I jumped up almost knocking Hermione on the floor and opened the window. Hedwig landed on my shoulder and gave me the letter. She nipped at my ear then flew off again.

"Who's it from Harry?" I just smiled and she realized. I sat down next to her on the bed and slowly opened the letter.

_My eternal love,_

_You just left yesterday, but it already seems as though you have been gone a year. I miss you and I keep having this sickening feeling yesterday never happened. I am praying to Merlin it has. As soon as you left I asked Dumbledore if it would be alright if I came in my animagus form next time you went to Hogsmede. He said I could even though Snape had some pretty big opinions on the later. Please write back when you get this and let me know if you would like me to come visit._

Siri

Hermione giggled and then winked at me.

"I figure you are probably going to write Sirius…I mean Siri back now."

I pushed her off the bed and she left laughing once again. It was good to have Hermione back. Of course it had been all my fault that we weren't able to talk like we used to, but now the damage was repaired.

I got a quill and parchment out to write back to Sirius. I laid on the bed trying to decide what I wanted to write, but I wasn't sure.

Siri,

OF COURSE I WILL COME…

I crumpled it up and started again…

Sirius,

I remember yesterday all too vividly…

Again I crumpled it up and this time I threw it out the still open window.

Padfoot,

How are Remus and Nymphadora doing?

That still didn't seem write. I set this piece of parchment on fire and brushed the ash off my bed.

_Siri,_

_I miss you as well and I know how you feel about it not even seeming real. I had just been thinking that exact same thing a few minutes before Hedwig brought me your letter. Hermione read the letter too though. She had been here checking up on me. Speaking of Hermione she might be a member of your family someday. Also how could you be so thick? Of course I would want you to come here. I might rather it be sooner than my next trip to Hogsmede, but I will take whatever I can get. Send Hedwig back with a letter. I refuse to let her in unless you do. I love you, Sirius._

**Harry**

I sealed the letter and ran down the stairs to give the letter to Hedwig. When I got to the bottom step I saw Ginny. She had been crying. As soon as she saw me her eyes grew wider and she ran upstairs not saying a word. I suddenly felt horrible and headed back up to my room. I took out another parchment and wrote.

_Sirius I think I have done something horrible…_

**Harry**

I sealed the letter separately and walked slowly back down the stairs. This time no one was there.

As I passed the happy people in the halls I started feeling even worse. How could anyone think about being happy right now? A girl who had never done anything to anyone was in her room crying right now… all alone. With no one to comfort her or even love her.

I heard some people I didn't know laughing as I passed them and couldn't hold it in any longer.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO HAPPY AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" they just stared at me stunned and started backing away from me, but I wasn't done yet.

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON OUT THERE? VOLDEMORT IS BACK! PEOPLE ARE IN PAIN WITH NOT A SINGLE PERSON TO CARE! AND…AND THERE YOU STAND LAUGHING LIKE IT MEANS NOTHING!"

I stormed off before I could hear what they were saying. I didn't care. I was a horrible human being.

When I reached the owl tower Hedwig was sleeping. I took it out on her as well…

"WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING? WAKE UP DELIVER THIS TO SIRIUS!" she gave for what I took as I can and that made me feel even worse, but before I could say sorry she flew off with the letters.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Enjoy the chapter? Hope you did… I stopped this one a little soon too even though I wasn't finished, but I figured it was best to stop it there. Anyway please review and thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed so far. It really means a lot to me…


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Ok I have been going crazy with ideas for this fic even though I still have no idea where it is headed. Just let me know if it seems a little… Off-centered I guess… Still can't believe I am already on chapter fifteen. Thank you to every Harry's Love fan and every person that has reviewed.

Listening to- 9 Crimes by: Damien Rice

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates

*************************************************************************************

I walked to the library to see if Hermione was there, but she wasn't. I continued to search the entire grounds until I found her on the Quidditch field. She was with Draco. I couldn't disturb her not now when she looked so happy. I would just bring her down. I knew she wouldn't complain. Actually she would have been happy to help, but that was the problem. I couldn't keep putting my problems on everyone else. I needed to figure out what I was going to do about Ginny on my own.

The next day I tried to find Ginny at all her usual places she was, but I didn't find her. I figured I would wait until dinner. She would have to talk to me then… at least I hoped she would.

I left Herbology with Neville walking next to me talking about some kind of plant I couldn't even pronounce the name too.

"Harry… Harry?"

"Yes Neville?" I said as I finally looked over at him.

"Are you okay? You look a little sick or something."

"I am fine. I am going to go up to the common room though if that's alright. I will meet you later."

He waved and walked in the opposite direction. I stumbled into the empty common room and laid down on the sofa. I was tired I hadn't gotten any sleep last night. As I started to fall asleep Hedwig flew in and dropped a letter on my lap. She still looked upset.

"I am sorry girl. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." I gave her a treat and rubbed her soft white feathers. She seemed pleased and flew off again.

_Harry,_

_I am thrilled you want me there and I love you too. However your second letter concerned me. What happened? I am sure whatever you did it wasn't intentional and everything will be fine. If you feel you need to talk to me in person about it just tell Dumbledore and he will let you come back for a couple hours I am sure. If not I would still like you to write back when you get this about what is wrong. I am sure it will be fixed in no time._

**Sirius**

I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell Sirius though. What would he think of me then? We both had known Ginny loved me and I wouldn't have been with her if I ever thought Sirius and I would ever get back together. He would know that as well and it would kill him. I was going to have to figure it out myself.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: So sorry for this chapter being so short, but I hit writer's block after I got to this point… Let us hope it doesn't last long because I hate to disappoint y'all… *Cry, Cry* *Sob, Sob*… I can't believe I actually hit writer's block with this because last night when I started this chapter I had ideas constantly running through my head and now nothing. Even sometimes when I didn't have ideas I would just start writing and it would come out on its own… Oh woe is me…


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: I still have writer's block, BUT I am hoping I can overcome it… So let me know what you think of this chapter…

Listening to – Closer to You by: The Wallflowers.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter or any of its affiliates… However I have a great imagination on how I think some things should have turned out…

*************************************************************************************

It was the next day and I still hadn't written Sirius back or talked to anyone else about my problem. I had no one to go to anymore.

Ron was busy with his Hufflepuff. Hermione was busy with her Slytherin. The Twins were busy with their joke shop. Neville…well was Neville. Sirius would hate me if he knew what I had done. Ginny, I had ruined my friendship with her. Tonks and Lupin were too busy with Order business. Plus they didn't need to worry about trivial things like this.

All I had left was Dumbledore, but for some reason I just didn't think he could understand my dilemma. I guess I had to at least try though if I ever wanted to get this heavy burden off my chest.

I made it to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. I took a few deep breaths then said, "Lemon Drops."

The door opened. I took a few more deep breaths and knocked. No answer. I tried again… still nothing. I just decided to walk in. Shouldn't be too big of a problem.

I walked in and there was Dumbledore behind his desk and Snape close by.

"Hi Harry. Can I help you?" he asked with a grin on his face that always seemed to be stuck there no matter what.

"Actually I was hoping you could, but I'm not quite sure." After I said this Dumbledore motioned to Snape with his head and then Snape was walking to the door. Right before he left though he glared at me. What was with Snape hating me so much anyway? I really needed to figure that out sometime. I mean I knew about my father and Sirius hating Snape back then and vice versa, but he really needs to get over that. Also why was he always around Dumbledore?

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" I was suddenly brought back to my original train of thought.

"Yes… well I don't really know where to start."

"At the beginning is usually best." He said as he motioned me to sit down on one of the chairs in front of his desk.

That was the trouble I wasn't even sure where the beginning started and I didn't want to reveal anything about my dreams in the process, but I was pretty sure that was close, if not the actual, to the beginning.

He kept staring at me waiting for me the answer. I opened my mouth a couple times and then closed it. He seemed to notice I was having trouble putting it into words.

"Does this have anything to do with Voldemort?"

"Yes and no."

"Okay then… What does it have to do with?" I thought I heard a hint of annoyance to his voice, but I couldn't be sure.

"Sirius…Ginny… and myself."

"Ah. So what is the problem? Besides the obvious." Besides the obvious? What was obvious about the situation? Sure everyone in the Order knew about Sirius and myself. Plus all the Weasleys knew about Ginny. He seemed to realize by the expression my face was portraying that I was confused.

"Well the obvious being that you probably broke Ginny's heart during Christmas by returning to Sirius." Wow for someone that wasn't around much he sure did seem to know everything that was going on with everyone.

"That's the only problem I have really I guess. I don't know how to make things right again." I said while looking down and rubbing my hands together.

"Time…" that was it? That was his only advice he had for me, is time? I nodded and got up to head to the door.

"Wait one moment Harry." I stopped and turned back around to look at him.

"How did Voldemort have anything to do with your problem?" So close. I had almost made it out of here without him realizing I had mentioned something about Voldemort.

"Well you see…um… the reason Sirius and myself weren't talking for a few months was because of dreams I had been having." His eyes widened as I said this.

"What sort of dreams?"

"Voldemort killing Sirius, then Voldemort trying to kill me, but Sirius steps in the way before he can."

"I see. Does Sirius know anything about this?" I shook my head in response.

"Very well you may go now, Harry."

I left Dumbledore's office in a sort of daze until I bumped into Snape. How I loathed the look he seemed to be giving me that that moment. As if nothing was more disgusting then me in his eyes? His long nose also seemed to be sneering at me as it looked as though it had caught a bad whiff of something rotting.

I tried to hurry around him, but before I could Snape grabbed be by the shoulder.

"Just because you are the favorite in this school Potter does not mean you can slack on your work in my class. If you dare come unprepared to my class once again I will be forced to not only give you detention, but a test at the end of everyday of what we have just learned. As well as one before class." He smiled as he made this statement. Like he couldn't wait until I slipped up once more.

I smiled back and said, "Of course Professor. I wouldn't dream of coming unprepared again." After which I scurried off as fast as I could before Snape could get a hold of me again.

I finally made it the dining hall after wandering around for what seemed like an hour. I saw Hermione and Ron talking at the usual place we sat.

"Hey guys how's it going?"

They both looked at me and then Hermione said, "Um…well" then she looked back at Ron, but before I could look at the expression on his face he was walking away from us.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione looked nervous as I said this.

"Well he has finally heard about the Ginny thing."I was stunned not only had he not heard about it sooner, but he was obviously angry with me about it.

"Oh…How did he find out?"

"He saw Ginny yesterday morning before he went off in search of Samantha. She told him everything."

"First of all who is Samantha?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Can you really be that thick Harry?" I nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Well anyway Ron tried to calm Ginny down, but she wouldn't listen and the more he defended you the angrier she got."

"So he understands then?" I suddenly felt relieved until I noticed Hermione was still frowning.

"Yes, but he doesn't understand how you could have dated Ginny when you knew how you felt about Sirius."

"I…" I stopped I wasn't sure if I wanted to say anything yet because I knew there would be tons of questions afterwards. She raised her eyebrow obviously not going to let it slid this time.

"I wasn't on playing on being with Sirius again." I was right. First Hermione seemed confused then frowned and finally she put on a half-smile. I was guessing for my benefit.

"Why exactly? Because of the dreams?" I knew it. Now I was going to have to explain about the dreams. I wasn't going to not yet. I had already relived them enough with Dumbledore today I could not do it again.

I got up and rushed out of the dining hall with Hermione screaming "HARRY" in the background.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: HURRY! I am out of my slump. Please Review! I always, always love hearing from everyone. No matter how small the review.


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: So yes I am sick… Painfully sick and have no idea what it is. It could be bronchitis or something completely different, but it will not keep me from continuing my obsession of Harry and Sirius… Oh I wanted to mention someone just wrote a review about the first time Sirius and Harry have sex it is unrealistic because there are no preparations. This is my response… I didn't want to go into the detail about it because well personally I don't really like reading about people sticking their fingers or tongue up someone's ass. Also I have read other fanfics where they use their wands to lubricate, but that is kind of disturbing in my opinion. So I am sorry if you want more off the OBVIOUS guy sex maneuvers, but I don't want to write it… just use your imagination like I always do.

Listening to- Love Song Requiem by: Trading Yesterday

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter or any of its characters.

*************************************************************************************

I rushed to my four-poster bed not caring who or what I bumped into on the way. I was being idiotic, but I couldn't relive the dreams again. I had already done so as much as I could for Dumbledore and that just took about all I had. No one could truly understand what it would mean to me to lose Sirius. Even if I didn't love him the way I did it would still be unbearable. After all Sirius is my only family I have that really counts.

I passed the Gryffindor common room not paying attention to the red heads I passed on my way up the stairs. When I reached the bedroom door I stood there for a second with my forehead against the door.

I couldn't take it all. I continually punched the wall until my hands bled and only then did I feel satisfied. With blood dripping down my fingers I opened the door and that's when I saw a dark figure laying in the middle of my bed. Seamus was there petting the figure.

"Seamus is that…" I stopped myself because when I got closer I recognized that dark figure.

"When you get a dog Harry? I didn't even know we were allowed to have dogs here otherwise I would have brought mine."

"Oh… he's a stray that hangs around the forbidden forest. Dumbledore lets me bring him in sometimes." I could Sirius did not like that I had called him a stray, but he laid his head back down anyway.

Seamus stayed there continuing to pet Sirius. I didn't know how to get him out. I sat down on my bed with my back leaning against the wall. I scratched Sirius's black raggedy back which amazingly kept me clam… well until Sirius noticed my bloody knuckles. He growled and I was suddenly glad Seamus was still here.

"Well I better go. I was hiding from Nelvile, but he should be in the dining hall now. I will see you later." Now he leaves!

I and Sirius both watched Seamus walk out of the room and close the door. Before I could even say "Siri" he had already changed into his human form and wrapped one of the extra sheets around him.

"What happened to your hand Harry?" I ignored him and ran my finger through his hair.

"Well what are YOU doing here anyway Siri?" he sighed and looked down as he took one of my hands in his and rubbed the blood away.

"Dumbledore said we needed to talk, but he didn't say about what. From the look of your hands I would say you do though." I nodded as I stared at our hands.

I laid my head in his lap and kept my eyes on his.

"Are you going to tell me?" I shrugged.

"Well then tell me what happened to your hands." He said as he kissed each of my knuckles n my right hand.

"Frustrated."

"About?" he asked as he kissed the palm of my hand and down my wrist.

"Various things." That wasn't actually true. It all had to do with him and Ginny.

"I see. Can you elaborate love?" I sighed because I knew I was either going to have to tell him or he was going to torture me into telling him.

I got up and faced him. He smiled and leaned back against the wall as he opened his arms for me to lay back. I did and his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"It has to do with what happened to me the first night Draco came to stay with us." He leaned his head against the back of mine and sighed so I would know he was ready for me to continue.

"That night I had a dream of Voldemort…" I stopped there because his arms clenched. When he released I decided I could continue.

"He killed you Sirius. That's why I left that morning I couldn't let that happen to you Siri. It would have killed me and in my dreams it did."

"Harry don't worry that won't ever happen, I promise."

I turned slightly at that moment so I could look into his eyes again and said, "You can't possibly know that."

He sighed in acknowledgement

"Was that all?" I shook my head in response. I didn't want to continue, but I knew I had to.

"There was another dream. Voldemort used the killing curse on me, but before it reached me you jumped in front of me. That's when I knew we couldn't be together Sirius because you WOULD jump in the way if you had the chance and that would completely destroy me." We just sat there for awhile without saying a word.

"That's the only reason why?"

"THE ONLY REASON!?" I was angry how could he say the only reason?

"It was just a dream Harry."

"So you are telling me you would never jump in front of me if someone tried to kill me?" We didn't speak again for a minutes.

"Well it is all better now love. We are together and this time you won't get scared about a little dream. Was that all Dumbledore wanted you to tell me?" I shrugged.

"There is more? To the dreams?"

"No the dreams stopped the day you saw me sleeping outside Hagrid's hut."

"What then?" he asked as he tugged on a strand of my hair. Sometimes he really did act like a kid.

"Ginny." He seemed confused at this point and I knew what I was about to tell him would devastate him. However I still had to tell him. He had a right to know.

"What about her?"

"Well… Ginny and I had sort of been dating when you sent me that letter to come home during Christmas." His arms dropped onto the bed and he didn't say anything or even wrap his arms around me again.

"And well she was or is I guess kind of upset when I left to go to you during Christmas because we had been exchanging gifts at the time."

He didn't say anything, but he moved me aside, got up, and punched the wall until his left hand was bleeding.

This was my entire fault. I should have known I would eventually go back to Sirius and never gotten Ginny involved and now not only was she upset, but so was Sirius.

He slumped to the floor and put his face into his face as blood dripped from his knuckles to the floor.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: How did everyone like it? I would have made it longer, but I have to get up early in the morning for an appointment. Plus I need to add a little to my new story. YES I have a new story, but it is an original story. If lets me post an original I might post it on here. So please check it out if I do.


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: I just want to thank everyone that has been reviewing and keeping up with this fanfic since the beginning… I also want to thank Gigi-black-4-life for all her reviews…

Listening to- Bittersweet by: Within Temptation (Saw a good Harry & Sirius video with this song)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates, but I do thank J.K Rowling for inventing the Harry Potter world with only $100 in the bank…

*************************************************************************************

I watched him for a second before I slid off the bed and crawled by his side. I took his bloody hands in my own even though he resisted.

"I am so sorry Sirius." He looked up at me then back down to the floor.

I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could and kissed his neck. He pulled me away at that moment and looked into my eyes with more rage than I had ever seen in his eyes.

He pushed me back onto my stomach and lay on top of me as he pulled back my hair.

"Harry don't you ever dare give yourself to someone else." After he spoke he kissed from my ear lobe to down my neck and then my collar bone.

He kept hold of my hair as he pulled down my jeans and boxers. I moaned in response. Sirius had never been so forceful like this before, but I enjoyed it more than I thought I could.

I heard him unzip his jeans and soon after I felt him thrust into without the slightest hesitation that it might hurt me. It did, but it felt great all the same.

"Say you are mine, Harry." He breathed in my ear. I always found his voice very erotic when it was out of breath like that.

"I…am…Siri…" I barely was able to moan the words out as his pace quickened.

His free hand reached around and groped my own throbbing erection.

"Always?" he asked with a slight worried sound to his voice.

"Always and forever Siri." Even with him using more force I was able to get all the words out because I wanted him to know it would always be true.

"Good." He said and I could tell there was a smile across his lips as he said this.

He finally let go of my hair, disappointingly, and leaned his forehead on my back. I could feel his sweat against mine and I loved every minute of it.

He suddenly turned me around and wrapped my legs high around his waist as he thrusted back into me.

I was happy about this because I could see his face now. We both smiled as we looked into each other's eyes.

"Ha...rd…er" I said as his pace had started to slow.

"What was that love?" Sirius said with a smirk across his lips.

I arched my back and screamed, "HARDER! FASTER!"

He laughed for a second, but then he started going deeper than I thought he could. It felt so great.

Sirius leaned down and started to lick my nipples and bite down every once in awhile as he started to stroke my cock once again.

I was so close already and I knew all he had to do was say my name and I would be in heaven. He knew I was so he leaned down to my ear, but right before he said it our attention was suddenly drawn to the door.

It had opened…and Hermione was standing there with mouth wide open.

"Uh hi Sirius…Harry…" she backed out and closed the door and we could hear her laugh down the hall.

We looked back at each other and started to laugh as well. The mood had been completely ruined, but surprisingly neither one of us cared.

Sirius lifted me up and we both passed out on my bed.

As his fingers twirled in my hair he said, "That was unexpected."

"Which part?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Hmm… All of it I guess" he said as he looked into my eyes. I could tell the shock about Ginny had passed because his smile reached his eyes. When his smile did that I knew I could get lost in his eyes if I looked too much longer.

"I am glad you came Siri." He moaned and nodded in response. He always liked it when I called him Siri.

"How is Tonks and Lupin? They haven't written me in awhile."

"Another fight because of the full moon."

"What about it?"

"During the last full moon Remus almost hurt Nymphadora. She didn't care of course, but he locked himself in his room for a couple of weeks and when he finally came out Nymphadora was furious and locked herself in her room."

"Will everything be alright?" I asked. I didn't want either of them to be unhappy and they always were when they were apart.

"Yeah Nymphadora always gets to him in the end. Plus even though he doesn't show it very often he does truly love her.

I was satisfied enough with that. I knew how much Tonks loved Lupin and Sirius knew how much Lupin loved Tonks. They would be together again soon… I hoped.

I snuggled into Sirius's chest and wished he could stay there forever even though I knew he couldn't.

When we heard someone coming up the stairs we both froze, but assumed it was just Hermione again. That was until we heard Seamus's and Ron's voice right outside the door.

"Harry I have to leave." I shook my head no and wrapped my arms tighter around his waist.

He groaned, but released himself from my grip and turned into his animagus form. I smiled as he went to lie at the end of the bed and I lay back down.

When Seamus and Ron finally entered the room they didn't notice me at first until they were right in front of my bed.

"Hey Harry… You still have the stray I see." I nodded and then looked at Ron. He knew it wasn't any stray dog, but he didn't say anything.

They continued to talk about Snape's potions class and I lay back down. Letting sleep wash over me soon after.

I woke up to somebody shaking my shoulder. I assumed it was Sirius, but when I opened my eyes it was Ron.

"I wanted to apologize Harry." He said as soon as he noticed my eyes had opened.

"For what?" I asked half yawning the words.

"In the dining room earlier."

"Oh that, its fine Ron I understand. She is your baby sister and I shouldn't have done what I did."

"I know, but she knew what she was getting into." At that moment I felt Sirius shift by my feet. I figured he was awake now and most likely listening.

"Let's just talk about it later." I said and I pointed toward Sirius. Ron luckily got the point and walked back over to his own bed.

"Later then. Oh and I talked to Hermione." He laughed afterwards. I knew what he meant by talking to Hermione and I assumed Sirius probably got that too.

I scratched the top of Sirius's head and then lay back down. Sleep once again washed over me when I felt Sirius's tail brush against my leg.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: How did everyone like this chapter? I enjoyed writing it a lot so I really hope you enjoyed it. Anyway please review and tell me all your thoughts. I looked forward to them all. Expect more Draco and Hermione action in the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: My classes start on the first so I don't know how much I will be updating after that. It might be a lot or hardly any. I am just warning everyone now just in case.

Listening to- Stay by: Elisa

Disclaimer: I do not own anything… *CRY CRY*

*************************************************************************************

I woke up to something brushing against my lips. When I opened them I saw that Sirius was right in front of me rubbing his thumb across my lips.

"Morning, love." I smiled and tugged at his unkempt hair.

"Do you have to go now?"

"Well first I have to stop by Dumbledore's office and then I have to leave." I nodded, but put on my best pout face. It seemed to work.

"Alright after Dumbledore I will come find you and then leave. Is that better?"

"Much." I lifted myself up off the bed and tried to reach for his lips, but instead his hand grabbed my chin and looked at me for a second. Then finally he gently kissed me as we both kept our eyes on each other the entire time.

"See you later Siri." He groaned and then turned into his animagus form.

I lay back down for awhile, but it didn't last long because soon after Hermione flew in the room almost falling to the floor after she tripped over my trunk.

She just sat there smiling at me.

"Yes Hermione?" she giggled.

"I saw your "stray" leave." She giggled again.

"Yeah? And where is your "stray" this morning?" this time I laughed, but she didn't say anything in response for a few minutes. I figured something had to be wrong.

"I don't have a stray." I pulled her down to lay with me.

"What happened?" I didn't like seeing Hermione like this. She deserved to be just as happy as I was and I knew she was only going to be happy with Draco.

She shrugged, but I wasn't going to let her go that easy.

"Tell me and I will tell you about the dreams later." She looked up at me with one eyebrow raised. I don't think she trusted me of course neither did I. She believed me though.

"Well Ron has been spending less time with his Hufflepuff and more time with me recently. I don't know why, but Draco noticed."

"And then what?" Now that I had her talking I wasn't going to let her stop.

"I don't know… but the next day Draco and Pansy went out on a date to Hogsmede." I saw a tear drop down her cheek after she finished.

"I am sure it is just a misunderstanding Hermione." She shook her head and I could tell she was crying more since my shirt was soaking most of it up.

I hugged her tightly and then looked at the time.

"We need to get to class Hermione." She shook her head.

I didn't want to argue with her since we had potions class which we shared with Slytherin. I left her there crying on my bed. I didn't want to leave her, but I needed to confront Malfoy.

When I got to potions class I saw that Ron was waiting outside the door.

"Where's Hermione?"

"Sick…Is Malfoy in there yet?" he shrugged and took a quick look around the class room.

"Nope."

"Alright I will catch up with you in a second."

"You sure?" I nodded and he headed in. I was glad Snape wasn't there yet.

I waited for a few minutes and I almost thought Draco wasn't going to show either until I saw him walking down the hall towards me. He seemed very interested in his shoes as he headed my way. I don't even think he noticed me until I pulled him by his shirt right before he entered the class.

"What's the deal Malfoy?" he didn't look up at me.

"With what Potter?" He was suddenly very irritating.

"HERMIONE!" he finally looked up at me wide eyed, but he soon dropped his gaze once again.

"What about her?" I wanted to kill him for the first time this year.

I pulled out my wand and stuck it to his throat, but before I could do anything else I saw Snape walking toward us. I let go and hurried back into the class room. Draco followed.

"This isn't over Malfoy." He shrugged and sat down by Crabbe and Goyle.

Potions went by more slowly than usual as I took every few minutes to glare in Malfoy's direction. He didn't ever notice, but Goyle did. He tried to get Malfoy's attention, but he never looked up from his book. Even Malfoy wasn't ever this interested in class.

After Snape finished insulting me a few thousand times everyone got up and left besides Malfoy and myself. When Snape started watching us we both got up and left.

I once again grabbed Malfoy's shirt and pushed him against the wall as I drew out my wand in the process.

"Now tell me what the fuck is going on?" I was going to get answers from him one way or another. Of course I rather have to beat it out of him.

"I don't know why you are pissed off at me. Hermione has what she wants now." He said as his eyes focused on his feet once again.

"I have no idea what you mean by that!"

"Ron" he said in barely a whisper.

"What does Ron have to do with this?" I knew about Hermione feelings for Ron, but since she had been with Draco she hadn't even mentioned his name.

"She wanted to be with him."

"Are you really that thick?" he seemed angry as I said this.

"I AM NOT THICK! I SEE THE WAY SHE STILL LOOKS AT HIM…even when we were together she would glance in his direction as much as she could."

I was amazed. I dropped my hand and put my wand away. I wasn't going to be able to punch Mal…Draco after all. This was just a misunderstanding… at least I hoped it was.

"Come with me." He did and I led him to the library.

"What are we doing here?" He sounded so pathetic when he was depressed, but I assumed I had sounded the same myself.

"Wait." He nodded and sat down at what used to be the table I would see him and Hermione at a lot.

I rushed up to my four-poster bed to find Hermione was still there sleeping.

"Hermione… Wake up" she stretched and I could see from her eyes she had been crying a lot more since I had left. Her eyes were red and very puffy.

"Come with me."

"Why?" she asked as she looked confused.

"I have a question about something in the library." She nodded at got up stretching once more.

I took her hand and ran down the stairs to the library with her.

"What's the hurry Harry?" I didn't answer her.

When we got to the library I shoved her in and held the door closed. Neither of them were going to get out until they worked their problems out.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: LIFE IS A HIGHWAY!!! Lol sorry listening to that song at the moment… Anyway did you enjoy it? Please review and tell me what you think…


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: I am so glad I no longer have writer's block because there is nothing that makes me happier then writing. Anyway I love writing for everyone that reads my fanfictions and while writing this I had an idea for a book. Let's hope I don't get writer's block for it because I am really excited and feel that it might be a good plot… I hope so at least. If you want to hear more about it just let me know.

Listening to- Here (In your Arms) by: Hellogoodbye

Disclaimer: Do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter besides for what's in my head.

*************************************************************************************

No one tried to get out, but I didn't hear anything either. I just sat down on the floor and waited…and waited. Three hours had now gone by and still I heard nothing. Hopefully Hermione hadn't killed Draco.

My eyes started to droop until I saw a shaggy black dog wandering the halls. I caught his eye at the same time he had caught mine.

I stayed where I was and the shaggy dog ran towards me with a grin on his face. I rubbed his ears and whispered into one, "Hey Siri."

Sirius licked my face in response. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. Even though I wish he didn't have to be in animagus form this was better than nothing.

He nudged me and then looked around me to the library door.

"I had to lock Hermione and Draco in there." He whined and I guessed he was confused since I hadn't told him about Hermione and Draco.

"I will explain later when I know something." He shrugged as best as he could and lay down with his head in my lap.

I knew he was probably supposed to leave, but I didn't want him to so I said nothing. I scratched his ears as I continued to wait and watch people passing by looking at me like I was crazy.

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" I jumped up and probably scared Sirius, but I didn't allow myself time to find out.

I opened the library door and didn't see anything. I walked further in and looked around still nothing. I started to turn around until I heard a book drop. I turned back around and peeked around the corner and saw Draco and Hermione in almost the same position she had caught me and Sirius in earlier.

I was just going to leave it alone, but Sirius came up behind me and put his finger to his now human lips. I wanted to see what he was going to do so I stepped aside.

"Well hi Hermione how's it going?" I looked around Sirius and saw that both their mouths were wide open and Sirius was smiling from ear to ear. I tried to suppress a laugh, but I couldn't

"Oh well it seems to be going well so catch up with you later." He turned around quickly and grabbed my arm.

We both laughed harder than we had in awhile. Even when Sirius turned back into his animagus form we kept on laughing. Of course Sirius's laugh was more of a bark now.

We continued down the hall until I bumped into something. It was Snape. Why did he always just pop up out of nowhere.

Snape didn't say anything, but he did glare down at Sirius as Sirius growled up at him. When I tried to walk around him though he pulled me back.

"Come with me Potter." I looked down at Sirius and he looked like he was about to take a bite out of Snape's leg. I wouldn't have minded, but I knew he really couldn't do much in that form.

"Alright" Sirius looked up at me in concern. I patted the top of his head and said, "Don't worry I will be back soon Siri."

Before I even had time to kiss the top of Sirius's head Snape was pulling me off in the direction of his office. I could hear Sirius still growling in the background.

When we got to his office he pushed me in and locked the door. Snape was always so creepy. I didn't know if it was just his personality, his pointy nose, or his greasy hair that disturbed the most.

"Sit down Potter."

"I don't plan on being here that long so I am fine standing." He sneered at my response, but I didn't care.

He stood by the door for a second, but then finally sat behind his desk.

"Dumbledore has told me about your dreams Potter. He wants me to help you guard against them."

Dumbledore sure does get around.

"I am fine thanks haven't had anymore."

He waved his hand to the door for me to leave, but right before I walked out he said, "My help doesn't come around often Potter."

I didn't pay attention to his last statement. I just walked out and headed towards the library to see if Sirius was still there.

When I was just about there and I saw Sirius still waiting in front of the library door I started to think about what Snape had said. Yes I hadn't had any more dreams, but Dumbledore wouldn't have told him to help me unless he thought it was something serious, right?

Sirius saw me and trotted over to my side.

"Everything is alright Siri." He whined, but seemed to not worry about it just yet.

"Are they still in there?" Sirius nodded his head in response.

"Well come on then if they get caught that will be their problem."

We started heading off to Gryffindor tower when I remembered I had Quidtich practice.

"Sirius I have to go to practice. Wait for me in the common room alright?" he whined again, but trotted off towards the tower.

Everyone was going to be mad I was already thirty minutes late to practice. I could just blame it on Snape though and everyone would understand. Even though I probably would have been on time if I hadn't stopped to check on Sirius. I still wasn't sure if he was leaving today or not so every chance I got to see if he was still here I was going to take it.

When I got to the Quiditch field no one was there. I figured they were all in the dressing room already, but when I got back there no one was around. I searched until finally I found a note on one of the doors.

_All Quiditch matches have been canceled until further notice_

_Dumbledore _

Well I guess that was good news, but for some reason I was disappointed. I hadn't gotten to fly my firebolt this year and sometimes I felt incomplete if it had been too long since I had got on a broom. The firebolt was my very first gift from Sirius. Which he had given me before I even knew he was not the one who betrayed my parents. I was grateful for the broom and most of all I was grateful to have Sirius in my life.

I wondered back up to the common room wondering why Dumbledore had exactly canceled the matches. Why hadn't anyone told him in the first place?

When I entered the common room I saw Ron and Hermione talking with Sirius's head in Hermione's lap. She was scratching his ears. He seemed happy about it, but she did not. I assumed he blackmailed her into it. I couldn't help, but to laugh again when I had seen Hermione and Draco earlier that day.

"Hey Ron, Hermione" I only winked at Sirius since there were other people in the room. He winked back.

I sat down next to them and Sirius shifted around so he could lie in my lap instead of Hermione's.

"Finally Padfoot weighs a TON!" Sirius growled, but didn't mind too much.

"How long is Padfoot staying anyway Harry?" asked Ron?

"I'm not sure…" I didn't want to remind Sirius he was suppose to leave today, but I think he got the jist of it since he nudged my hand.

"Well I think he should leave now." Hermione mumbled under her breath in a playful tone. Sirius and I laughed. Ron didn't get it so he continued to look back and forth at us, but when he realized we weren't saying anything he let it go.

We all sat there for awhile in silence relaxing. Sometimes it was nice being able to sit with people, but not having to worry about talking about anything.

A few minutes passed by when one of the school's owls flew in and dropped a letter on Hermione's lap.

"Who's it from?" Asked Ron in a very curious tone while trying to take a peek at who it was from.

I could tell who it was from because as soon as Hermione had opened the letter a huge grin spread across her face.

"No one special." She looked at me as she said this. I guess to warn me not to say anything.

Ron didn't care too much because soon after the letter arrived he received one himself. Once he was occupied with his own letter Hermione showed me hers.

_I want to see you again…I miss you…_

_Draco_

Well it wasn't much, but it was straight to the point. I showed Sirius before I gave it back to Hermione. She didn't seem too bothered with the fact I had shown him.

Ron got up stretched and headed upstairs. I assumed to write his Hufflepuff back he never went to bed this early.

"Well I am going to." She blushed as she said this.

"What going to reply to your letter."

"No…I have…um studying to do." She stuck out her tongue then rushed off. She lied I know she had otherwise her face wouldn't have been as bright as a tomato.

I sat there for a while longer since I could hear Sirius snoring. I didn't want to wake him just yet and before I knew it I fell asleep as well with Sirius still in my lap.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: How did everyone like it? Not much really happened in this chapter, but I don't think there should ever be major things happening in EVERY chapter. You just end up running out of things to write about and then you are stuck with either ending the story or coming up with complete crap…Please Review and thank you for reading. Oh also I don't know if I spelt Quiditch right… I don't think I did, but I was too lazy to get up and check. So please correct me if I did.


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: I don't want this fanfiction to ever end… CRY, CRY!!!

Listening to- Consequence by: The Notwist

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything J.K Rowling has ever written or even thought about writing…

*************************************************************************************

I woke up the next morning in the same spot I had fallen asleep the previous night. I stretched and yawned, but was startled to find that Sirius was gone.

"Padfoot?" I looked around, but still didn't see him.

When I got up a note fell from my lap.

_Harry,_

_Sorry love I had to go tend to some Order business. I would just come back, but I am worried about Remus so I will see you when I can._

_Sirius_

No Quiditch practice, Sirius gone, Hermione absorbed in Draco, Ron absorbed in his Hufflepuff for some reason I could never remembered her name.

It was time for my Herbology class so I just decided to write Sirius later. I went upstairs changed and then came back down. Hermione was there waiting for me I guess.

"Hey Hermione. How did your "studying" go last night?" she blushed, but didn't answer.

On the entire way there she talked of nothing, but Draco. I couldn't believe anyone could get more annoying than Ron, but I was wrong Hermione was the most annoying.

When we got to Herbology she finally stopped talking about Draco and whispered, "So where is Padfoot this morning?"

I shrugged then said, "Order Business. That's all he told me."

After that we stopped talking and I didn't pay attention the entire time until I heard Professor Sprout say "O.W.L.S". I couldn't believe it was already that time of year. Not only had I not been paying any attention in any of my classes, but I also hadn't been studying. This day just got worse and worse.

As the rest of the day drifted on I made sure I paid extra attention in all my classes even in Divination which was hard to do.

When I finally got back to my four-poster bed I passed out with my mind still trying to catch up with what it had learned that day. I wasn't ever going to be able to pass my O.W.L.S like this.

My eyes started dropping when I suddenly remembered I was supposed to send Sirius a letter back.

_Siri,_

_That's alright this was probably the best time for you to go anyway. I just found out the O.W.L.S are coming up soon and I barely know any of the material so I will probably be too busy to do much else. You can blame yourself for that because I know I am going to._

_Your Eternal Harry_

I decided to go ahead and send it tonight so I wouldn't forget about it in the morning.

I headed up to the Owl's tower and was amazed I made it up all the way. Several times I had almost fallen backwards with exhaustion.

I called to Hedwig and she came swooping down happily.

"Hedwig can you take this to Sirius?" she chirped and took the letter. Before I knew it she was gone and I was much too tired to head back downstairs. I found myself a clean spot on the floor and leaned against a wall. The next moment I was happily asleep.

That night I dreamed of Voldemort. He wasn't doing anything, but watching me and laughing. I didn't know what he was doing, but right before I woke up he pointed to my feet. I looked down and right below me was Hermione, Ron, my parents, Tonks, Lupin, and Sirius.

The shock woke me up and I was in a cold sweat. I couldn't let it get to me though. I was sure it couldn't be anything really serious… at least I hoped it wasn't.

When I got up I saw Hedwig fly in. It was perfect timing I needed to hear from Sirius. However when I took the letter from Hedwig I found out it wasn't from Sirius.

_Hey Harry I got your letter instead of Sirius. Don't worry I didn't open it… ok well maybe I did. Anyway Sirius will be out of touch for awhile. If you need anything contact me or for any other reason like to help you study for your O.W.L.S. It is incredibly boring around here._

_Tonks_

Now I was worried… Where was Sirius that he couldn't get my letters?

I tried not to worry about it the whole day, but it was driving me crazy. I figured I could talk to Hermione about it if she wasn't too busy.

And of course when I went to the dining hall Hermione was not at the Gryffindor table. I looked around for Draco and he was gone as well so I knew she would be busy for awhile. I couldn't talk to Ron because well… he had no idea what was going on with anyone this year.

I sat down at the table and took out some parchment and a quill.

_Tonks,_

_Where is Sirius exactly? I really need to talk to him about something. Is there any way to contact him? Thanks for letting me know though. How are things at The Order?_

_Harry_

Luckily at that same moment I finished Hedwig flew in with another letter. I didn't get my hopes up this time.

"Who's it from this time Hedwig? Anyway take this to Tonks." I gave her the new letter, but she seemed very annoyed. I assumed it was because of all the letters going back and forth

_Harry,_

_I just wanted to let you know I am here if you need anything while Sirius is away._

_R.L_

What exactly had Sirius told them was going on? Once again I tried to put it out of my mind.

I started heading to Gryffindor tower when I saw Draco sitting on the steps just outside the portrait hole.

"What are you doing here Draco?"

"Oh, hi Harry. I am just waiting for Hermione." I had figured as much.

I sat down one step below him. I didn't know why I did, but I had always been comforted by his silence.

"I am having those dreams again." At that moment Draco slid down one step to sit next to me while I talked. He didn't say anything, but I knew I could continue.

"Just last night. I hadn't had any dreams about Voldemort in quite some time, but this time it was different."

"How so?" Sometimes it still surprised me at how relaxed I could be around Draco.

"It wasn't just Sirius this time…It was Ron, my parents, Sirius, a couple people from the order, and Hermione." He flinched when I said her name.

"Have you gone to Dumbledore?" I nodded.

"He didn't help much, but the other day Snape did come to me to help protect myself against them."

"Hm." That was all he said. I was glad he didn't give me advice or say anything more.

We both just sat there and silence for awhile until I heard Draco sigh.

"Do you want me to check to see what's taking her so long?" he nodded and I got up to go into the common room.

I went up to the girl's tower and knocked. No one answered so I figured it was alright to walk in.

"Hermione?" it wasn't Hermione though… it was Ginny.

"She's across the hall."

"Oh…I guess I will wait outside then." She nodded and I rushed out as fast as I could closing the door behind me.

I hadn't seen her in quite some time or maybe I just hadn't noticed her.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Another nothing chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Please Review…


	23. Chapter 22

A/N: So it was either go to sleep, which I really need since I have had to sleep on a sofa the past two nights, or write another chapter… I picked the chapter my Harry and Sirius love can never quite get satisfied. Anyone agree with me?

Listening to- Don't Trust Me by: 3OH!3 (Does anyone else think that is a weird band name?)

Disclaimer: Stop making me say I don't own Harry Potter or Sirius Black...*Cry cry*… At least I don't have to say I don't own Eric Northman on this fic…Even though I don't….OH woe is me.

*************************************************************************************

I sat outside the girl's bedroom and waited for Hermione. I didn't dare go back in there yet. I still wasn't sure on what I wanted to say to her. Of course I should have apologized a long time ago.

"Harry? What are you doing out here?" It was Hermione… FINALLY!

"Waiting for you."

"How come? Anything important because I was just about to leave"

"No, not at all Draco sent me in to see what was taking you so long."

"Oh alright then." She started to turn around, but turned back and said, "Harry are you ok? You look kind of tired." I waved my hand to show I was fine. I knew she wasn't convinced, but she needed to talk to Draco first. That would give me plenty of time to escape.

I went to the comfort of my bed, but when I got there someone was on my bed. I hoped it was Sirius, but I knew it wasn't by the blood red hair.

"Hey Tonks… What are you doing here?"

"You sounded out of sorts in your letter so I thought I would hang around for awhile to comfort you." I shrugged and plopped down on the bed beside her.

"Why are you really here?" she smiled in response, but didn't answer.

I continued to poke her arm or tug her hair or do anything else I could possibly do to annoy her. If I had enough energy to jump up and down on the bed I would have.

"Alright alright…" a few seconds passed and she still said nothing.

I turned to look at her and said, " I'm waiting Nymphadora." She glared of course, but let out a breath of air to admit defeat.

"Remus and I are still having a few problems." Who wasn't these days?

"About him trying to attack you?"

"Oh no he finally gave into that, but something happened the last time he changed and he won't confide in me. I'm really worried and with Sirius gone he has no one to turn to."

"Why did you leave then?"

"I couldn't handle all the tension in the house and I wanted to give him his space." Her voice broke with the last word. She turned so she could lie on my chest.

"Do you mind if I stay here for awhile Harry?"

"Not at all." I wrapped my arms around her. Even though she always seemed so tough about everything, besides for her clumsiness, sometimes she really did need someone by her side instead of the other way around. I could tell she always had to be the strong one with Lupin.

When I started hearing people coming up the stairs I closed the curtains around the bed so no one would ask questions. I didn't want to be bothered at the moment and neither did Tonks. I was almost thankful this year was almost over. Of course I didn't know where I would go during the summer. Would I have to go back to the Dursley's and wait until summer ended to actually see Sirius? I wasn't going to be able to do that. Maybe just maybe he would want me this time, but I didn't want to be a burden.

After a while I noticed that Tonks had fallen asleep. I brushed her hair out of her face and hoped that someday she and Lupin could resolve all their problems. When I started to think of ways I might be able to help them realize they are meant to be Hermione pulled back the curtains. I hadn't even heard her come in.

"When did she get here?" She whispered so not t wake Tonks.

"Not sure, but after you left she was already here. She needed to get away for awhile."

"Hm." She was starting to sound like Draco.

Hermione lay down on the opposite side of Tonks. I couldn't believe this bed was big enough for all three of us.

"Where is Sirius?"

"I'm not sure, but that is part of the reason Tonks is here. I guess Lupin and Tonks are supposed to watch over me until he returns."

"You are worried aren't you?" I nodded and laid my head over onto her shoulder.

"Hm… I wonder…" Hermione looked confused, but I would fill her in later. I jumped up off the bed and luckily didn't wake up Tonks in the process.

I removed some parchment and a quill from my trunk and started writing.

_Lupin,_

_I need someone to talk to while Sirius is gone so I was hoping you could come to Hogwarts. I don't really feel comfortable writing it in a letter._

_Harry_

I winked at Hermione and then rushed off to find Hedwig, but before I even left the common room I saw one of the school owls. I gave it to the brown speckled owl and ran back upstairs.

When I got back Tonks was stretching out across the bed. Her arms and legs slightly grew while she was stretching, but went back to normal by the time she was done.

She cuddled back up to Hermione and said, "How dare you leave a beautiful vulnerable woman in your bed alone. Just because you have Sirius doesn't mean you can treat women this way Harry. Right Hermione?" she winked and then nudged Hermione.

"Oh yes no telling what could have happened to us while you were away." They looked at each other and then started laughing.

"I am oh so sorry that I didn't treat you two like the queens you two really are." I bowed down to them.

"That is more like it." Tonks said as she cuddled closer to Hermione.

After awhile Tonks jumped back up and an evil grin spread across her face.

"Harry do you still have your father's old invisibility cloak?"

"Yes why?"

"I need entertainment! So grab the cloak and let's go for a stroll. Hermione you come too."

"Oh no I'm not getting pulled into this… plus I have to go meet someone in the library…" Hermione smiled as she blushed. What exactly were they doing that they had to meet multiple times a day. Well I guess I knew that answer by what I had seen in the library and Hermione's blushing.

"Well that's great the more the merrier."

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Hm… I wonder how much longer I should continue this fanfic… Anyone getting bored with it? I'm not, but I don't want to overdo it… Please give me your thoughts…


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: Don't you just HATE it when you find you absolutely love, but you can't find it to download? So dedicated to those songs I can't have besides for when I am on the computer…

Listening to- Cinderella by: SweetBox

And

Strawberry Kisses by: I have no idea just saw it on a YouTube video

Disclaimer: I own nothing to deal with Harry Potter or any other fictional characters besides for the ones in Earth Gods… So lay off Enya, Silas, Tallulah, Finn, and Avery! I claim them and any others I come up with…lol

*************************************************************************************

Tonks was finally able to drag Hermione and myself off. Now to Hermione's reluctance we were in search of Draco. She had let it slip she was sort of dating Draco which she immediately regretted and that was when she convinced us to go. Otherwise she would have gone around broadcasting Hermione's new intimate personal life.

"Nymphadora he isn't here let's just go by ourselves." We had both resorted to calling Tonks Nymphadora for at least the rest of the day. She actually found it funny we were that angry with her.

"What are you talking about Hermione? We haven't even gotten to the library yet."

"Is that your usual meeting spot Hermione?" I asked and winked in her direction as she blushed once again. However Tonks had caught this transaction and stopped.

"Okay what is going on I don't know about?" she continuously looked back and forth between Hermione and me.

"Are we going to the library or not?" Hermione exclaimed and stomped off towards the library.

"Hm… What's going on Harry?" Tonks leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I will just say Sirius and I caught them together." That was enough for her and another evil grin spread across her face.

"Hey Hermione we can leave you two alone for awhile if you would like. I hear you like the library… a lot." She screamed down the hallway.

"HARRY!"

"I didn't tell her anything Hermione… well not really." I couldn't help, but laugh.

Hermione came stomping back and stopped right besides Tonks. She had a scary grin on her face which was even worse than Tonks ever had. I suddenly regretted saying anything when I saw Hermione whisper into Tonks's ear. A wide smile spread across her face and at that moment I knew what she was telling her.

"This is not fair why don't we have anything on Nymphadora?" I asked, but shouldn't have because when I did Tonks's smile fell.

"Are we going?" Hermione and me nodded and then looked at each as she walked off without us. We soon caught up with her long strides and walked in silence until we got to the library.

When we finally got to the library Hermione peeked in and I guess saw Draco because she quickly closed the door behind her.

"Let's just do this by ourselves." Tonks wasn't going to have that. She flicked out her wand and the next moment Hermione was falling backwards into the library.

We stayed on the other side of the door peeking through a crack in the door.

"Hermione!" It was Draco and he took three long strides to get to Hermione.

Before she could say anything though Draco put his hands on either side of her face and brought her into a kiss. Hermione must have forgotten we were watching her because in the next moment she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and pulled him closer as she ran her fingers through her hair.

We couldn't help laughing on the other side of the door. Draco must have heard us because his eyes opened and now had his wand out. Of course Hermione was oblivious as she was still kissing Draco.

"Hey Malfoy how's it going!" Tonks jumped through the door and over dramatically bowed to Draco.

"Nymphadora was it?" he grinned and threw Hermione onto his shoulder so we could see nothing, but her butt.

"Tonks!" Draco dismissed her and looked over her shoulder to see me standing by the door still. He waved.

"Hi Harry." He said with Hermione now kicking and screaming to get down, but Draco didn't budge.

"Nymphadora is forcing us to go somewhere… and that includes you." I ignored Tonks as she yelled, "TONKS!"

"I am fine with staying here." He said as he patted Hermione's butt. I could see her face turn red and cover her face with her hands.

"Oh no you ARE going Malfoy otherwise I am spreading these pictures around the school." I looked over towards her and all of a sudden she had a camera and was taking pictures. I couldn't help laughing because she was really good at blackmailing people.

Draco looked over at her and his eyes widened.

After a moment Draco sighed and said, "Where are we going exactly anyway?" he asked as he let Hermione down. He didn't seem to mind that Hermione was hitting his arm.

"THE WHOMPING TREE! Well under the whomping tree." All three of us stared at Tonks as our mouths dropped.

"Why exactly are we going there?" Draco asked, but she just shrugged and I had a pretty good guess.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: I didn't feel like this chapter needed to be longer than this. Hope you aren't too disappointed. Anyway please review…


	25. Chapter 24

A/N: I WAS INSPIRED TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER BECAUSE OF THE SONG I AM LISTENING TO!!! Now if this chapter gets a little lovey dovey blame it on the awesome song…

Listening to- Check Yes Juliet by: We The Kings (MY NEW FAVORITE SONG!!!)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything J.K Rowling has ever come up with, but I do admire her for it… J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer are my favorite writers because they both worked hard at coming out with their novels.

*************************************************************************************

We got to the whomping tree and just all looked back and forth between each other.

"How exactly are we supposed to get past this anyway?" Draco said in an irritated tone.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" In the next moment Tonks turned into a mouse and stepped on the same root he had seen Crookshacks use before.

"There, now come on!" Tonks said as she turned back into a slightly taller version of herself and headed in the opening under the tree.

"Cool." That's all it took and Draco let me and Hermione to follow Tonks.

"You first." And I held my hand out towards the opening for Hermione to go, she did.

I sighed and looked up at the stars as I was now alone. I wondered what Sirius was doing right now and if he was okay. I started heading that way, but then I heard something behind me and turned around.

"HARRY!" it was Ron screaming only a few feet away from me with someone behind him.

"You don't have to yell Ron I am right here."

"Sorry Lup…I mean Remus was looking for you so I was helping him find you." That brightened up my mood instantly. Now hopefully Lupin and Tonks would get a chance to work things out.

"Great! Hi Remus" I said as he finally came into view. I still found it strange calling him Remus, but I tried my best.

"What are you doing out here Harry?" Lupin asked as I noticed Ron waving good-bye. What exactly was he doing with all his time? He couldn't possibly be with his girlfriend ALL the time. I mean I still got to see Hermione every once in awhile at least, but I tried not to think of it at the moment.

"Oh…um… I was going to the shrieking shack for some piece and quite. It helps me relax." He didn't look like he believed me, but he hadn't seen everyone else go to the Shrieking Shack so he couldn't argue.

"Well you shouldn't be going alone." Got him!

"Then can you come with me? I wanted to ask you a couple things anyway." He looked even more suspicions, but agreed anyway.

We headed down the dark tunnel in silence. I had forgotten how long this tunnel actually was. When we had almost made it to the other side Lupin finally decided it was time to talk.

"What did you want to ask me?" I hadn't really planned on asking him anything, but I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Where is Sirius?" I broke off in the middle of his name. I hadn't said it aloud in awhile.

He sighed and didn't seem as though he would answer, but after awhile he did.

"I don't actually know Harry. Dumbledore didn't tell any of us where he sent Sirius." I was in complete devastation now and forgot about the real reason I had asked Lupin to come to Hogwarts. That was until I heard everyone laughing up ahead.

"What is that?" Lupin asked as he started picking up his pace. Guess he kind of still felt like a professor and needed to keep students where they belonged.

I just let him go on ahead of me as I slowly made my way up the stairs to the room I had first met Sirius. When would I get to see Sirius again? Was he thinking about me where ever he was? I needed answers and there was only one person I was going to get them from.

I finally made it up to the bedroom where everyone was. I glanced at Tonks as I entered the room and she looked as though she was going to lunge herself at Lupin. Whether in lust or anger I was not sure.

"What are you doing here Remus?"

"Harry asked me here." They both glared at me at the exact same moment. Hopefully they wouldn't bring me into this even though I deserved to be since I had asked Lupin here.

I walked over to Draco and Hermione as I tried to get out of the line of fire. Draco seemed amused, but Hermione was generally worried. When he finally noticed Hermione was concerned he draped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her close. She leaned her head on Draco's shoulder and held onto my hand.

I whispered to her, "Don't worry they do love each other it won't be too bad..." I hope.

"So you don't have time for me anymore, but when someone else asks a favor of you, you cannot wait to get away from the house."

"What does it matter if I leave the house? You weren't even there for me to talk to.

"That is besides the point Remus and you know it."

"No I don't Nymphadora. Why don't you enlighten me because I have no idea what is going on with you recently." This really pissed Tonks off. She clenched her fist so tight I thought her long nails would make her hands bleed soon. She took a couple steps towards Lupin which made all three of us lean slightly forward and Lupin take a step back.

"THE POINT IS REMUS SINCE YOUR LAST FUCKING ORDER MISSION YOU HAVE BEEN DISTANCING YOURSELF FROM ME FOR WHATEVER FUCKING REASON!" Lupin's and my eyes widened. I guess he had never seen Tonks like that either.

"I told you it is complicated Nymphadora." He said only barely above a whisper.

"Fine let me uncomplicated it for you." I think her calm voice had been much more menacing than her angry voice. I wasn't quite sure what she meant by uncomplicating things, but I soon found out.

"I'm leaving Remus." His jaw dropped and it seemed as though he was trying to fight back tears, but he said nothing. It was like he couldn't even move from where he was standing until Tonks started moving past him to the door.

He turned around quickly and collapsed at her feet as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nymphadora please." A single tear slipped from her eyes and fell down her cheek onto Lupin's shoulder.

"Please what Remus?" he got off his knees and placed one of his hands on her cheeks. Tonks leaned into and closed her eyes with another tear streaming down, but this time Lupin wiped it away with his thumb.

"Please stay with me Nymphadora. I can't make it without you." He wrapped his arms around Tonks and buried his face into her hair. She didn't seem like she knew whether or not to give in it, but once he stared at her once again she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned in to kiss Lupin and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. I was starting to feel uncomfortable. Had they forgotten about us? Soon though they knew we were here when Draco cleared his throat.

"Well I guess our adventure is over so can Hermione and me leave." Tonks laughed and nodded.

Draco once again threw Hermione over his shoulder and headed out. Tonks giggled as they followed Draco with Tonks still wrapped around his waist.

I stayed. I was happy for them. I truly was. I just didn't feel like being around them at the moment. It was probably selfish of me, but I couldn't help it.

I lie down on the bed and put my hands behind my head and prayed for sleep. I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep when I saw Sirius's face in front of me. He smiled and I smiled back.

"Don't die this time." I said to my dream Sirius. I couldn't stand seeing him die when I missed him so.

"Alright." I smiled at him again and rolled over onto my side.

"Good." He lay behind me and wrapped his arms around me as his hands found mine to intertwine with each other.

These dreams always felt so real. I think that was the worst part about them.

"Why do I die?" my dream Sirius asked.

I yawned and said, "Voldemort…" I didn't want to bring him up in this dream though. I was afraid he would come busting through the door at any moment.

I turned around and snuggled up to his chest as his head rested on the top of mine. He started rubbing up and down my spine like he usually did when we were in bed together.

"Did you miss me, Harry?" Even when he said my name in my dreams it was complete ecstasy.

"I always do even when I know you are just in the next room." I heard a soft laugh rumble in his chest.

He leaned down to my ear so I could feel his breath on it and said, "I do too love."

This was perfect. I never wanted to wake up in fear that I would be here alone. I don't think I could handle it after this.

"Don't let me wake up, okay?" once again he laughed and squeezed me tighter.

"I hate to tell you this love…" I interrupted him at that point and kissed him. His lips were exactly like I had remembered and his mustache still tickled my upper lip every once in awhile.

That did it I was going to make the best of this dream before I woke up. I pushed him onto his back and got on top of him. I could already feel his erection.

"I love you Siri." That's when he pushed me onto my stomach and ripped off my shirt. He started kissing my neck and down my spine then licking back up to nibble on my earlobe.

"Say you are mine Harry." He said as he grabbed my hair like he had done once before.

"Until the end of time, Siri." He grunted and slid my pants down to my knees.

"No Harry much, much longer." He grabbed onto my hips as he thrust into me.

He wasn't gentle like he usually was and with each moan that escaped my lips he would start going faster and much harder. A whimper escaped my lips after a moment, but I truly didn't mind it. I wanted to show him I was truly his.

"Si…ri…now." He brought me up to where we were both on our knees and started stroking my throbbing erection. I wrapped my arm around his neck and looked back so I could kiss him once more.

"Harry!" that had done it. In that moment I cam into his hand and collapsed back onto the bed.

I rolled onto my back so I could look at his. He licked his hand cleaned and smiled down at me.

"You are going to be the death of me, love." He said as he collapsed beside me and propped up on his hand. His free hand stroked up and down my stomach.

"Well good thing this is just a dream then." I smiled, but he frowned.

"Did that seem like a dream!?" he was angry.

"Well… no, but you couldn't possibly be here."

"I couldn't stay away any longer so Moody took my place. Remus was suppose to, but he was here for some reason." I still didn't believe him. I propped up on my hand as well to look at him. there was a smirk on his lips. I rubbed my thumb across his lips and he took my hand and kissed my palm down to my wrist.

"Yes I am convinced now."

"You are impossible!" he pulled me into him and laid his head on top of mine.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: This chapter took longer than I expected it to because I started working a little more on Earth Gods. My Enya must meet her Silas! Plus I would love to find out the ending because I have no idea how it is going to go… Let's hope it does not end up being a tragedy. Oh and only one person sent me a review saying that I should continue with this fanfic so I might be ending it soon. I don't want it to go on too long to where people end up hating it.


	26. Chapter 25

A/N: Ok forget what I said about that song in the last chapter's Author Note because I fell in love with this new song that completely beats the other and I have been listening to it non-stop since I heard it on the movie Dakota Skye. Which by the way is an awesome movie and it's not just because Ian Nelson is in it, but it does help greatly…

Listening to- Got My List by: Jonah Matranga

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…CRY CRY!!!

*************************************************************************************

I woke up and stretched. I had forgotten where I was until I remembered last night's events. That's when I was once again felt the depression wash over me. Sirius still wasn't here. It had all just been a dream. I yawned and rolled over, but jumped up when I saw shaggy hair in bed with me.

He stretched as well and rolled over to look at me.

"Morning love. Sleep well?" was I still dreaming? I slapped myself in the face a bit to see if I could wake up, but Sirius was still there…completely nude and laughing.

"But…but…" he smiled and pulled me back down so I was lying next to him.

"Yes my butt is very nice I'm glad you noticed. I was feeling quite neglected." He laughed and I couldn't help, but snicker just a little bit. I pulled his hair, tossed him from side to side, and lifted up the covers which was basically just a bonus to finding out he was actually here and last night had NOT been a dream.

"Where were you, Siri?" he groaned and pulled me tighter.

"I rather not talk about it at the present moment. If you don't mind that is?" I was never going to get any answers from him, but for right now I didn't care.

"For now." He smiled and pulled me tighter. I could feel his erection against my bare skin.

I turned around and kissed him. I tried to gain dominance, but of course I never won with Sirius. I gave up and kissed down his neck.

I pushed him onto his back and one of my hands slid down to his erection and started rubbing the tip.

"Mmm…Harry" his eyes closed.

I continued to kiss his chest and bite down on his nipples which surprised him. His eyes flashed open, but he just smiled and once again closed his eyes. My hand around his erection started stroking his member and every once in awhile rub my thumb against the tip where there was now pre-cum coming out.

I kissed down his smooth stomach and continued to kiss him until I made it down to his member. I replaced my hand with my tongue.

Sirius moaned and grabbed two fistfuls of my hair. I loved when he did that. Sirius arched his back as I took his entire length into my mouth and licking the sides. My hands now had nowhere to go so they explored Sirius everywhere and scratched down his chest.

"Oh yes…Harry" I enjoyed this more than I thought I would. Just hearing his breathless voice sent shivers throughout my entire body.

However before I was done he yanked me up by my hair and had me on my knees. His hands slid down my back and found their favorite spot on my hips.

Sirius always had to have dominance in everything, but I didn't mind too much.

His hands guided me back and forth as he would thrust into me. Each time it became harder than the last.

"SIRI!" I was amazed with myself I was actually able to get his name out entirely. He moaned and started gaining speed.

He leaned down to my ear and nibbled. It sent vibrations through me when I could feel his gasp of breath against my skin. I loved this man entirely and I knew it would never change even if someday he left me.

"Har...ry" he said as he pounded into me three more times much harder than I had expected, but slow.

I cam and was disappointed by the fact that I had cum on the bed. Now we would have to get up, but for the moment I didn't care. I stayed on my hands and knees as Sirius collapsed n top of me.

He wrapped his arms around my stomach and kissed my sweaty back as I felt his long unkempt hair brush against my skin.

We stayed there for a second, but then Sirius picked me up and all too soon we were off the bed getting dressed. I knew we couldn't stay in the shrieking shack any longer, but I didn't want to have to deal with the real world just yet.

After we were both dressed, and me without a shirt…again, Sirius came over to me and wrapped his arms tightly around me as he kissed the top of my head.

"I won't leave again."

"Promise?"

"I have no choice I can't stand being away from you for more than two minutes." I was happy because I felt the same. I wrapped my arms around his torso and I could have fallen asleep right there.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry this was a short chapter. Figured there just needed to be more Siri goodness before other things started happening and if I had added more I think it would have ruined the perfection of Harry and Sirius being together alone.

Also I would like to thank everyone that reviewed saying they wanted me to continue this fanfic. I would like to let all of you know I will continue it. If not just for my own pleasure than for every dedicated Harry's Love fan out there.


	27. Chapter 26

A/N: ok so I was watching HP: OOTP the other day right up until Sirius died. I just couldn't stand the fact that J. felt the need to kill off one of the best characters of the entire series. Also I have yet to finish book five for the same reason I couldn't watch the end of the movie. This chapter is not only dedicated to Sirius Black's character in the novel, but for Gary Oldman for making an amazing Sirius! If you don't agree he made a great Sirius we will need to talk…lol

Listening to- S.O.S by: Abba (The Mamma Mia! Version)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything besides the fantasies that play out in my head that allow me to bring you this fanfiction.

*************************************************************************************

We headed back into the tunnel that led to Hogwarts. Neither one of us wanted to return just yet for fear of being separated. We ended up walking as slow as we could with Sirius's arm wrapped around my waist and his index finger in my jeans.

When we saw the light at the end of the tunnel we both stopped. We just stood there fir about a minute when we saw a shadow appear.

"FINALLY!" it was Tonks with Lupin in tow.

Sirius and I sighed in unison then trudged on towards the real world.

"Hey Remus." Sirius said. Lupin didn't say anything in reply. I assumed he was trying to seem indifferent, but you could tell was happy.

As soon as we got outside to the tame whomping willow, Tonks jumped on my back with her new lavender hair.

"ONWARD SERVANT!" I glanced back at Sirius, but he was no help he just laughed and headed towards Hogwarts as he changed into his animagus form.

Lupin was the one to rescue me. He held out his arms to Tonks and she ran into them and hen slung her body on top of his shoulders. I loved Tonks, but I didn't see how Lupin could deal with ALL that energy.

I picked up Sirius's clothes he left behind. They had his scent all over him, but before I wasted anymore time I raced to keep up. Tonks seemed to take this as a challenge.

"Faster Remus! You are a werewolf how are you going to let a little fifteen year old beat you." He didn't run much faster. I mean how could he with Tonks on his shoulders.

I caught up to Sirius before the others. We walked on and every once in awhile I would reach down to rub his head or scratch his ears.

"Good you found…PADFOOT!" Hermione came rushing out and flew to the ground to wrap her arms around Sirius's neck. Draco just stood in the door way to Hogwarts smiling down at Hermione. He nodded my way and I did the same.

Tonks jumped down off Lupin's back and yelled, "LETS HAVE A PARTY! Since everyone is here anyway."

"I don't think Dumbledore would like that." Lupin replied to Tonks's request.

"He has already agreed." She stuck her tongue out at Lupin and ran over to me wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Ok let me put it this way. I don't think SNAPE would like that." She pretended not to hear him though. He sighed and leaned against the wall by Draco.

Draco still didn't seem too comfortable with everyone yet so maybe this party was a good idea.

"I think we should have one Tonks." Hermione and Tonks beamed at me, but Draco and Lupin glared in my direction. I just laughed it off and paid no more attention to them as Sirius was rolling around on the ground exposing his stomach.

"THAT'S GREAT! I will take care of EVERYTHING so don't any of you worry about a thing." This worried me slightly, but I figured I wouldn't get a say in anything anyway so I just ignored it and joined Lupin and Draco.

"You know you are going to regret this Harry. You know that right?" Lupin said even though he was getting cold stares from Tonks.

"I don't have to attend do I?" This time Hermione was giving Draco cold stares. I figured that had answered his question.

We finally left Hermione and Tonks alone to deal with their "party business". They kept Sirius with them wasn't too sure why, but I would get him all alone tonight.

Draco, Lupin, and I went to the dining hall to sit down. Luckily no one was around so Draco could actually sit with us.

"Did you find out where he was Harry?" I shook my head in response to Lupin's question.

"I should go speak to Dumbledore." He said as he saw Dumbledore enter the dining hall. He left us alone.

"Does anyone know you are with Hermione yet?" he shook his head.

"It isn't just because we enjoy books we hang out at the library so often."

"Oh I remember." He looked away and for a second I thought I saw Draco blush, but I couldn't be sure.

"I meant no one ever comes in there besides for you."

"What do you think will happen if Crabbe or Goyle find out or any of the Slytherins find out for that matter?"

"I try not to think about that." He was struggling with more than I had thought. I kept forgetting who he had to deal with for a father and why he had really come to the order during the summer.

"Are you going to tell me what brought you to the order?" he shrugged and laid his head on the table.

"How big do you think this party will be? I mean will everyone in Hogwarts be invited?"

"I doubt it. Probably just the people that know about Padfoot so he doesn't have to stay in his animagus form." Hermione entered the room at that moment and Draco shot straight up with a huge grin on both of their faces. They met in the middle and held on tight to each other. I caught Hermione's eyes and she winked at me. I wasn't too sure what that was about, but I figured I would eventually find out.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: I love J.K. Rowling and the magical world of Harry Potter she created, but I utterly HATE the fact that she killed off so many amazing characters. As listed…

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Nymphadora Tonks

Fred Weasley

Even with this being said she has still inspired me and it goes to show happy ending aren't always the right way to go. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. I love writing for all of you and each one of you gives me inspiration even when my self-esteem is at its all time low.

Side note; while I was writing this my neighbor's dog attacked mine… I am incredibly PISSED OFF and if it had been a more serious injury I would go over right now and wake those bastards up…GR!!!


	28. Chapter 27

A/N: I saw this fanfiction that had ONE-HUNDRED AND ONE chapters! I am sorry, but that is just too damn much even for an amazing story. I think the highest I will go is fifty chapters, but I could be wrong. I start classes tomorrow! AH!!! Let's hope it will not diminish my fanfic work. Even more so for my Sookie & Eric fanfic because I barely update on that one which devastates me since I am disappointing so many fans in the process.

Listening to- Love Story by: Taylor Swift…

Disclaimer: Sigh… Don't own anything to deal with J.K. Rowling's creations.

*************************************************************************************

I left Draco and Hermione so they had time to be alone. Even though it seemed like they got more time alone than Sirius and I did.

I started heading up to the Gryffindor tower until Tonks ran into me, literally.

"HARRY! I have been looking for you everywhere!" Why did she always insist on shouting everything?

"Can it wait I am really tired."

"NO IT CANNOT!" she was really insulted by me asking if it could wait.

She grabbed my wrist and headed down the hallway. When we got to where ever we were I saw Lupin standing outside a door I had never even noticed before.

"Sorry Harry there is no controlling her." It seemed like he enjoyed that fact though. She winked at him and then pushed me into the room. She was a very weird person, but I still thought of her as family.

"Someone there?" I recognized that voice, but I couldn't see anyone.

I looked around until I realized the wall in front of me wasn't actually a wall, but a head board… a very large head board. It was easily seven feet long.

"Hello? Nymphadora? Remus?" I tried to resist a laugh, but I couldn't help it.

I peeked around the headboard and saw Sirius tied up with fuzzy pink handcuffs to the headboard, completely naked with his face towards the board instead of him facing outwards. It couldn't have been very comfortable in that pose, but I enjoyed it all the same. I assumed they had gotten him when he was still in animagus form. Which means Hermione was probably in on it. That must explain the winking.

It was too funny so I still didn't answer for awhile.

"I know you are there Nymph!" I wondered how Tonks would take someone calling her Nymph. I was going to have to try it sometime.

I sneaked around the corner so he couldn't see me yet. I was deeply enjoying the view, but I had to give in sometime.

I crawled onto the bed and put my back to the headboard.

"Oh good Harry can you uncuff me?" he smiled and so did I. I shook my head and his smile faded.

"Why exactly are you like this?" I tried not to laugh or get an erection. Both were very hard to accomplish.

"Hermione and Nymphadora kept talking and TALKING about plans for the party. I dozed off because I haven't been getting much sleep and when I wake up Remus is caring me here!"

"Where is here exactly?" I had finally noticed there was nothing in the room besides a ton of mirrors and the gigantic bed Sirius was laying on.

"The room of requirement." I didn't really care too much, but I figured talk about anything to keep my mind off Sirius. Sirius's smooth chest, his shaggy hair and how it brushed up against me when we had sex, his lips slightly parted, and just him being tied up in general. I was finally going to get the dominance I always wanted. The only problem now was that I didn't really know how to be dominant.

"Hm… Interesting." I couldn't have sounded less interested and it wasn't just the sound of my voice, but the way my eyes kept going over every inch of Sirius.

"You aren't going to let me go are you, love?"

"Well that really depends on you." He sighed so I continued, "What do I get if I let you go?"

"Anything." My grin widened, but immediately fell because what if he didn't give in.

"Let me stay with you this summer." His eyes seemed to be somewhere far away and it took him awhile to answer.

"Harry… I don't know if that will be the best thing. You need to be with family. Like it or not the Dursleys are your family." That angered me so much more than anything ever had before.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I rather be in a ditch rotting away than go back to those people. The only family I have is you." We sat there in silence, but both started laughing soon after because we remembered what Sirius looked like at the moment and the idea of having a fight like that was hilarious. Of course the subject would HAVE to come back up eventually.

"So are you going to untie me?" he stared intently into my eyes than winked. I wasn't cut out to be the dominate one in the relationship, but I still enjoyed the control I had over him at the moment.

"Let me think about it for a second…" he sighed and let his head fall.

I rubbed my hand on his and ran it down his arm to his shoulder. The hand continued to explore his back and chest. Sirius moaned as my hand slid over his nipples. My hand continued to explore down to his erection and gently stroke it.

"Harry…Come on love let me loose." I was greatly enjoying this.

"Only if you say something for me."

"What's that?"

"You are mine." He smiled and looked at me once more.

"I have been yours Harry since the day you pointed your wand at me to kill me. Even though I told myself it was just a father, son love. I love you Harry and nothing is going to change that even if you decide to leave me someday. Although I have to admit I would be extremely jealous if you did."

At that moment I whipped out my wand and released Sirius from his handcuffs. He didn't move for a second, but when he did he placed his hands on either side of me on the head board and was straddling my lap.

"Now you have been a very bad boy Harry and you have to be punished."

"Oh no please don't punish me. I promise to be good."

He shook his head and then said, "No I won't take that. I will only accept you screaming out that you had been bad as forgiveness." I loved this side of Sirius.

"I will never say it." He seemed to enjoy my refusal and I could tell he thought of this as a challenge.

"We'll see."

He pulled me on top of him and fell backwards. Sirius tucked my hair back behind my ears and rubbed his thumb across my cheek.

"How have you been since I left Harry?"

"I was alright." He looked skeptical though.

He brought my face to his, but kept his eyes opened as he kissed me with more intensity than I had ever felt.

"Are you lying?" I nodded and leaned back down to kiss him, but he pulled me away.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to worry you, Siri" he sighed and closed his eyes as e pulled me to his chest.

"You worry me more when you don't tell me what's really going on Harry." I didn't know how to respond. Sirius pulled my chin up so I would be looking into his eyes. His eyes seemed hurt. I wanted to look away at anything that wasn't his eyes.

"We will finish this later Harry." He pushed me onto my back and without my knowledge Sirius had slipped out his wand and removed all of my clothes. Now both of our erections were rubbing up against each other.

He ran his tongue down my neck to my nipples. Sirius flicked my nipple with his tongue a bit before he bit down. It was painful, but in the best way possible.

His hands clasped over my wrist and then he slowly dragged them up to the headboard. Once again Sirius took out his wand and now my wrists were tied to the headboard. I should have seen that coming.

"Just a little pay back."

"Why me? Tonks is the one that tied you up."

"Yes, but she isn't here you are. Plus tying her up wouldn't be nearly as satisfying as it is to see you tied up." I rolled my eyes as his eyes explored my body and he licked his lips.

Sirius took my legs and wrapped them high around his waist. His hands glided down my back to my ass and then squeezed slightly.

He spanked me then said, "Mine." I didn't say anything in reply.

"Right?" he whispered into my ear and then bit down on my earlobe. I moaned the word yes.

He smiled and then shifted me up just a little bit more as he entered inside of me. His first thrust was much harder than I had expected and yelped out "Siri"

"Anything you want to tell me yet?" I shook my head and waited for him to continue.

He held tightly onto my hips as he started going deeper and harder. Even though it was still painful the more we had sex the less it hurt. I was happy about that.

I couldn't hardly breathe Sirius was going so fast. I could feel his sweat coming off his body and rolling down mine. One of his hands left my hips and found its place around my lips. He rubbed off some of the sweat that had been dripping down my face and licked it off his finger.

"You always taste great, love." I was still out of breath so I just nodded and tightly closed my eyes even though I didn't want to miss a minute with Sirius.

"Si…RI!" I screamed the last part of his name.

"Yes love? Have anything to say yet?" I shook my head again. I had regretted it though because all of a sudden he stopped and my eyes shot open. He was now lying beside me rubbing my chest and smiling.

I was shocked he could just stop like that.

"Wh…at did you do that for?" he smiled and looked from my chest up to my face.

"I told you I was going to have you screaming that you had been bad." I couldn't give in…could I?

His hands continued to explore my chest and neck. Once his hand very gently brushed my engorged erection. Sirius didn't say a word, but that same evil grin stand on his face.

He seemed to realize I wasn't going to give in so easily.

"Alright then." I thought I had won, but he got up off the bed.

"Wait… Where are you going?" he turned back to look at me still tied up.

"You wanted to win so we are done." My mouth fell open. I was shocked he could resort to this method.

"Unless of course you have anything to say." He cupped his hand around his hand and leaned closer.

"I…"

"Yes?" his smile widened.

I mumbled as fast as I could, "I was…bad"

"That's what I thought." He climbed back on top of me and started kissing and nibbling down my neck all the way down to my stomach.

He took my entire length into his mouth and swallowed several times as his tongue explored my erection.

"Yes…Siri…" his moist mouth left my erection for a second and looked up at me.

"Cum for me Harry." Those were the magical words because almost exactly when he returned his warm mouth to my erection I cam harder than I had since the first time we had, had sex.

He swallowed it all and came to lie back up beside me. This time he laid his head on my chest.

"Are you going to let me go?"

"Hm…" he didn't last long though because he retrieved his wand and released me. I wrapped my arms around him and we both fell asleep in the room of requirement… whatever that was.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Did everyone enjoy Siri teasing Harry? I know I did… Well it is off to bed I have to get up early tomorrow to do a few things before I go to class… Please review…


	29. Chapter 28

A/N: New chapter…obviously. So yeah I am not sure when I will go into more about the dreams and where Sirius was, but I will…eventually I hope. I just wanted to let y'all know I do intend to put it in there. Even though I intended putting what upset Sirius when he found out about Harry not getting expelled, but I just forgot about it and then it was too late. I assume everyone can figure it out though. You I just realized chapters 21–27 are ALL the same day…lol very unrealistic. Oh well as long everyone is still enjoying it.

Listening to- He Loves You Not by: Dream

Disclaimer: Don't own anything or anyone!

*************************************************************************************

When I woke up Sirius and I were still in the room of requirement, but Tonks and Hermione was standing over us laughing and whispering.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!" I woke up Sirius in the process of shouting at them.

"What's going on love?" he looked around and then saw Hermione and Tonks. "Oh hey ladies." He just cuddled closer and closed his eyes again.

They both thought of this as a confirmation to ask questions. Tonks was the first to jump on the bed and then Hermione just sat down.

"Leave them alone Hermione." I looked behind me and there was Draco. A few feet away from him was Lupin leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"GET OUT!"

"Shh love. I am still sleeping. If you hadn't of worn me out last night then I could go ahead and get up." He opened his eyes and winked in the girl's direction. They squealed so loud I had to cover my ears.

I shoved him and that finally got him up, but I regretted it because it was going to give Tonks more material. Sirius yanked me over to sit in his lap. I could feel his morning erection. I just hoped neither of them would yank the covers away so they couldn't see my now forming erection. Sirius just turned me on too much for my own good.

"We are here for a reason you know." Tonks said as she looked down at the covers.

"And that reason is?"

"We finished with the plans for the party! We are going to have it tonight!" Hermione said as her attention was distracted by Tonks nudging her in the side. I figured Tonks already got all the material she needed to last her a lifetime.

"Already? You just started talking about it yesterday."

"Well Dumbledore helped out a lot. We are going to have the party when everyone that can't come is at Hogsmede."

"Okay well that's great. Can we get a little more sleep?" they both laughed and then Tonks said, "Oh sure sleep… Even though I don't think you will be sleeping much." Then she glanced down at the covers over my erection once more. Sirius laughed as well while Hermione and Tonks skipped off singing with their men in tow.

"How can Draco and Lupin deal with them ALL the time?" Sirius shrugged and snuggled back into bed.

"Should we be worried?"

"Harry I really do love you, but if you haven't noticed I am quite a bit older than you and need my rest." I laughed and cuddled closer to him with my fingers in his hair.

I whispered, "I love you too Siri and you aren't that much older" into his ear just as his eyes were closing. He grinned and fell back asleep.

I, however, was left to my thoughts of the party and the previous night. There were so many things that had not been answered and I knew would have to be today even if neither one of us wanted to hear the answers.

I laid there for about an hour when I heard someone come in.

"Go away." I tried to say as low as I could so as not to wake Sirius. He just shifted around and turned his head.

"Harry… it's me. Can you get up?" I wasn't too sure who it was since they were talking low as well, but at least I could get up now.

"Yeah hold on." I found my jeans and slipped them on and walked to the other side of the bed.

"Can we talk Harry? It is kind of important." I looked back at Sirius and then nodded.

We headed out of the room and kept walking until I guess he felt we were a safe distance away from everyone.

"Okay you got me out here. What do you need to talk about?" he fidgeted a bit before he started talking.

"Well… Pansy saw Hermione and me." I felt like this had a much bigger meaning than he was letting on.

"What is she going to do?"

"I'm not sure… We had a thing going on for awhile, but I broke it off because she got jealous really easily. So the best case scenario she will blackmail me into breaking up with Hermione or worst case she will contact my father." I knew what this meant. It was really bad either way.

"Let's hope she just wants to blackmail you." He shook his head. I guess he thought both were equally as bad.

"I don't know what is going to happen. I just wanted to ask a favor."

"Anything."

"Whatever happens to me take care of Hermione and don't let her think for a second I loved her." My jaw dropped. Not only had he just confessed, to me, that he loved Hermione, but he didn't want her to know if anything, and it would, happened to him. I didn't understand, but I agreed all the same.

"Thank you Harry… Um can you keep this between us?"

"Of course."

"Even from Sirius." That would be harder, but I nodded to reassure him I wouldn't tell him.

Draco left and I was left alone until I felt someone come up behind me and wrap their arms around my torso.

"What are you doing out here, love?" I didn't answer him I just turned around and clung onto him as much as I could.

When we heard someone's voice Sirius quickly turned into his animagus form and we headed to the Gryffindor tower.

Sirius still seemed sleepy because every few seconds he would yawn, loudly. I let Sirius pass through the portrait hole first and no sooner had he gone through Hermione yanked him over to where she was sitting with Tonks, Lupin, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny. When I got through the only seat open was next to Ginny. I reluctantly took it. Sirius noticed this as well and laid his head in my lap as he very lowly growled at Ginny. I patted his head and then leaned back against the wall.

"Of course all of us will be there including Draco, Luna, Neville, Ron's Hufflepuff, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Moody, Bill, and Fleur."

"Why is most of the order coming?" Fred asked.

"They thought it would be a good opportunity to catch up on a few things since they don't get many chances to all be together." Tonks answered.

"How is it possible Luna, Neville, and the Hufflepuff can come?" I was more curious about that than the others.

"Luna and Neville know about the order. As for the Hufflepuff she has no idea who Sirius is and she is pretty dense."

"HEY! She is not dense and can you please call her by her name…" but before he could say anymore everyone interrupted him by saying, "NO!"

"Anyway enough interruptions…Now it will start at seven tonight by Hagrid's hut."

"HAGRID'S HUT!?" Ginny shouted. Everyone looked at her in surprise. I assumed she was just upset because Sirius was here.

"Yes… We won't be done before everyone comes back from Hogsmede so we are having it out there. Don't worry there will be a tent set up so we won't have to go into his actual hut." Tonks had really thought overly thought about all of this.

"No one will be able to see the tent and it will show the night stars from inside…That was my idea" Ok Hermione had thought somewhat of this too.

We kept discussing everything, but then Lupin got up and kissed the top of Tonks's head and left. After that everyone kind of went into their separate corners discussing their own thing. When I saw Ginny get up and go upstairs I waited a moment then followed. I hoped Sirius didn't notice.

I found Ginny sitting alone on the top step leading up to the girl's rooms.

"Can I sit down?" she didn't say anything, but I sat down anyway.

"I am really sorry Ginny… about everything. I shouldn't have done that to you when I knew there was still a chance." We sat there in silence for a bit until either one of us starting speaking again.

"It's not entirely your fault Harry."

"Yes it is." She shook her head and for the first time she looked at me, but there was tears in them. I wanted to console her in some way so I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head on mine.

"I've missed you Harry."

"I have missed you too Ginny. You are the only other person I have ever loved." She started saying something, but then her eyes froze on something. I followed them and saw Sirius on the steps. Before I could get to him though he ran off. In the process of still chasing him down the stairs I tripped and fell down all the way back down to the common room. Everyone screamed "HARRY" in unison, but in all those voices I didn't hear Sirius.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Ok so I finished this earlier than I thought I would so I am posting this before I sleep… Of course I know what I want done for the next chapter so it might be up tonight as well. I WILL regret this in the morning. Please Review! I know I can rely on Gigi-black-4-life and MrsEricNorthman for one. Thanks for all of y'alls reviews…


	30. Chapter 29

A/N: Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalala…Lol listening to music and I can't sing since people are sleeping so this is the next best thing I can do. Did y'all enjoy it? Is everyone ready for the party? What about the drama with Sirius, Harry, Draco, and Hermione? It will all come out in this chapter so it should be pretty long… Least I hope so. I am aiming for at least 2,000 words…I wrote part of this while I was in my classes today… Shh don't tell anyone.

Listening to- Does Your Mother Know by: Abba (the actual Abba version.)

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or a single affiliate

*************************************************************************************

I was awake, but I couldn't see anything. I could hear everyone's voice around me though.

"Is he okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, yes he is fine. He should be awake in a couple of hours." That voice I couldn't tell if it was a man's or woman's let alone who it actually was.

That's all I could make out and right before I fell back asleep I thought I felt something cold and wet nudge my hand.

This time I dreamed. I dreamed that Voldemort was standing in front of me laughing as a faceless person pushed me down a never-ending staircase. As I tumbled down, faces kept flashing before my eyes. The faces would call out to me, but I couldn't hear them over Voldemort's laughter. The last image I saw was of Sirius crying and reaching out to catch me, but when he grabbed hold of my arm it just went through it.

The only relief that dream gave me was the fact that Sirius was not dead. I would rather be tortured and killed then have Sirius die the quickest and most painless way.

I woke up in the Hogwarts hospital. Hermione was asleep in the chair next to me. I didn't see anyone else around.

I pushed myself up and looked around the dark room. I couldn't see anything besides for Hermione.

I stood up and stretched. My entire body ached, but it was bearable. I walked around to where Hermione was sitting and nudged her to wake up.

"Hey how long have you been here?" She yawned and blinked a couple of times to try to remember where she was.

"Since they brought you here." That didn't really help much since I didn't even know how long I had been here.

"Hm… Is Tonks disappointed?"

"About what?"  
"The party being canceled."

"It wasn't canceled. We still have time to get dressed and go downstairs." She looked down at her watch and then showed me it was just now 7:30pm. "We should hurry though I had strict orders from Tonks not to be late."

I really did not want to endure a party at the moment, but I needed to see Sirius before it was too late.

"Fine… alright come on then." I started heading for the door when Hermione grabbed my arm to stop me.

"You sure you are up for this?"

"Yeah I am fine just a little soar." Once again I reached for the door, but Hermione stopped me once more.

"Has Draco talked to you about anything?"

"Anything like what?"

"Well he has been acting kind of strange lately and I don't know what brought it on." I knew what she was talking about, but I had promised Draco I wouldn't say anything.

"Nope he hasn't said a thing." Finally she let me go and I followed her up to the common room.

"Wait here I want to go change." I sat down on the nearest sofa and leaned my head back.

I was starting to get a serious headache. I wasn't sure if I would be able to last the rest of the night. I waited for twenty minutes before Hermione finally came back down the stairs.

I was awe struck. She looked absolutely beautiful. Hermione was wearing a tight silky dress that only went down about mid-thigh and when she twirled around I noticed that the dress was also backless. Her hair was up in a bun, but had several strands falling down.

"Is all that really necessary? I mean you look great, but it won't be that big of a party will it?"

"Tonks bought it for me. She told me to where it tonight." She blushed as she noticed my mouth was still hanging open.

"Well guess we should get this over with then."

After we got out of the portrait hole I wrapped my arm around Hermione's waist and hers around my torso.

When we got to the tent outside Hagrid's hut we both took a deep breath and walked in. There was a lot more people there then I had imagined and many people I had never even heard of.

I looked around for Sirius, but I couldn't see him. I noticed Dumbledore and Snape talking seriously in one of the corners. Tonks hanging onto Lupin's arm. Ron with what I assumed was his Hufflepuff. Hermione quickly abandoned me and found her place by Draco. He couldn't take his eyes off her or seem to touch her enough with every chance he got. I kept searching, but still nothing.

I noticed a row of chairs in the back and headed towards them, but hesitated when I noticed who was sitting there. Neville and Luna were talking about something, but to my surprise when I got closer Neville's arm was wrapped around Luna's shoulder. That was when I decided not to go over there.

I passed by Fred and George, but they were just having a conversations about another one of their inventions. I finally found a chair by its self in a corner. I sat down and continued to search for awhile.

When I realized that Sirius was probably still angry with me I leaned my head back and watched the stars. My headache was growing and couldn't hear anything anymore besides the pounding inside my head.

Everyone once in awhile someone would come up to me and start talking, but I just ignored them and continued to watch the stars. I finally closed my eyes and inside of seeing darkness I saw Voldemort's face, smiling at me. His hand extended towards me and motioned for me to come with him. I didn't want to, but my hand was reaching out anyway.

"Harry…HARRY?! What's wrong with him? DUMBLEDORE!?" I knew that voice it always sounded so sweet.

I couldn't open my eyes to see him though. I just kept seeing Voldemort pulling me further into the darkness.

"What's going on Sirius?" It was Dumbledore.

"I…don't know…he…I…" Sirius couldn't finish what he was saying. I thought I heard him crying, but I couldn't be for sure.

All of a sudden I felt cold clammy hands rub against my forehead and cheeks.

"Harry? Harry can you hear me?" it was Dumbledore whispering into my ear. I tried to say yes, but I didn't know if anyone would hear so I just nodded my head.

"Good. Can you wake up, Harry?" I shook my head. This feeling was like nothing I had ever felt before and I wanted to explore it.

"Try Harry don't let him pull you in."

"I…try" I barely got the words out.

"HARRY ITS ME PLEASE FIGHT IT! WHATEVER IT IS!" Sirius was screaming now.

"Sirius you need to calm down this is not helping. Now Harry what do you see?"

"Vol…mort" my words kept getting lost. Voldemort's smile was now fading and he was more forcefully pulling me towards him.

"Fight it Harry."

"Can't…darkness…pain…" there was so much pain now. It felt as though someone was crushing my heart.

Dumbledore started saying something again, but I couldn't hear him anymore.

"Nothing…no…sound…" I felt someone's hands on my shoulders now shaking me violently. I couldn't tell who it was.

I thought I would be lost here forever until I felt a warm familiar breath against my ear. I was finally able to turn away from Voldemort and look out in the direction the low sound was now coming from.

I could only make out little snippets, but I knew who it was. I started running towards him as fast as I could and calling out to him.

I was almost there I could tell I was, but for a second I lost the voice and that's when Voldemort's laughter returned.

"You can't escape me Potter."

"I WILL!" I shouted at Voldemort and started running once again.

This time I could make out just a little bit of light and I knew who would be at the end of it.

I continued to shout "I WILL" until I was fully in the light. All around me I could see everyone's worried faces, but not the one I wanted to see. That's when I heard Hermione say, "He's back." And Sirius ran to my side collapsing at my feet.

"Give him some room!" Sirius shouted. Everyone did as they were told, but still looked at him every chance they got.

"Harry…Are you alright?" I nodded. My throat felt as though I had swallowed fire so I wasn't ready to talk just yet.

He hugged me tightly and I took a deep breath in. It was filled with the scent of Sirius. I was back and I was glad to be back.

"I…"

"No don't try to talk." I shook my head.

"You…in the darkness… escaped" that was all I could muster, but he got the jist of it.

Sirius pulled a chair beside me and let me lay my head in his lap as the party continued. I assumed it only continued because of the Order business. Hours upon hours went by and everyone kept trying to come and see me, but Sirius would just give them an evil glare and they would pass on by.

I didn't want to get up, but I could tell the party was coming to an end. Everyone who wasn't staying at Hogwarts left and Tonks got up on the stage I hadn't noticed before and announced the party was over.

Sirius picked me up and held me. I figured I could walk, but my throat still burned too much to say anything so I let him continue. We walked with Draco and Hermione all the way to the Hogwarts door.

"See you later." I heard Hermione call out. I wasn't sure why we were going a different direction, but I didn't care. Then Sirius stopped.

"Father…what... what are you doing here?" I looked around me and saw that Draco's father was standing in from of him looking down at Draco holding Hermione's hand. He looked furious.

"Disgusting." That was all he said. Then he ripped Draco's hand away from Hermione's and pulled him out of Hogwarts. I heard Hermione call out to him, but it was too late. They were gone.

I tried to call out to Hermione, but I couldn't find the words and before I knew it she was running up the steps crying.

This is what Draco had been afraid of. I just wasn't sure on how to proceed now.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: How did everyone like this chapter? It ended sooner than I thought it would. I also did not expect to have anything going wrong with Harry, but it just came out so I left it. Hope you enjoyed it… Please review…


	31. Chapter 30

A/N: I have no idea how this chapter is going to go since I have no idea where I want to go with it… Hope it will still turn out interesting enough… Also after this I will probably only update between Friday and Sunday because of my classes. Hope that doesn't disappoint too many of y'all. Don't worry though it won't just be one or two chapters. I will aim for at least five by the time I update.

Listening to: The radio because I need new songs for inspiration

Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything To Do With Harry Potter Or Its Characters…

***********************************************************************

Sirius took me back to the room of requirement. This time there were two beds and a cloth splitting the room in two for the beds. Tonks and Lupin were on the other bed.

"Why…here?"

"I don't want to turn back into my animagus form just yet and I want you with me."

He laid me down on the bed we had been on this morning. Sirius removed all my clothes besides for my boxers and then covered me up with a sheet. He undressed as well down to his boxers and slipped in beside me.

"Sorry."

"About what, love?"

"Ginny."

"Oh… Don't worry about it. We can talk about it when you are feeling better and I'm not going anywhere until you come home for the summer."

"Summer?" I tried to keep everything to one word so I wouldn't have to worry about the burning sensation.

"I thought you were coming home with me?" he looked down at me at that moment and smiled.

"HEY KEEP IT DOWN OVER THERE!" Tonks screamed from the other side of the curtain.

Sirius didn't answer her he just kept staring at me. I yawned and snuggled in closer to Sirius so that I could sleep. Even though I wasn't so sure I wanted to sleep, but before I even got a chance to decide myself Tonks came around the corner.

"What do you want Tonks?" Sirius sounded irritated, but I didn't mind so much. This way I couldn't fall asleep just yet.

"I wanted to check on my Harry." Tonks said as she looked over at me and winked.

"And since when has he been your Harry?" even though I was sure Sirius knew that Tonks was joking he still sounded upset.

"Since he sent me a letter to come to his aid while you were away." Sirius flinched at that and tightened his grip on my shoulder.

"Damn Sirius, don't take everything so seriously." Tonks said as she lay on the other side of me.

"REMUS!"

"He's asleep. I don't think you will be able to wake him up either, he's a very deep sleeper."

"We'll see."

"Suit yourself."

Sirius got up, but not before he gently rubbed his lips against mine. I couldn't see what was going on, but after a few minutes Tonks and I heard a very loud, "DAMNIT PADFOOT!" Guess he had succeeded.

"Well I guess I should be off then." Tonks said as she hugged me and skipped off towards Lupin.

Sirius came back and pulled me close to his chest.

"Keep her on your side Remus!"

"I can't control her." There was a pause and then everyone besides Tonks started laughing. It was painful to laugh, but it was nice at the same time.

"Shut up, I'm sleeping." Tonks said in an obviously pouting tone.

That made everyone laugh even harder. Finally we all settled down and started dozing off to sleep. That was until I heard someone come in. Sirius was already asleep so I looked around the room to see who it was, but before I saw who it was another bed appeared beside the one I was laying on.

"He…llo?"

"Harry?" It was Hermione.

I got up and saw her standing in the entry way with tears streaming down her face.

"Is it alright if I stay here?" I nodded and showed her where I assumed her bed was.

She obviously didn't want to talk, but when she laid down on the bed I laid down beside her and let her lay her head on my chest.

"Thanks Harry."

She continued to cry softly, but I wasn't sure what I should do so I just gently stroked her hair until she fell asleep. I, however, couldn't sleep.

I continued to listen to everyone breath in and out as the night passed on. Sometimes Lupin would say something in his sleep and sometimes Hermione would mumble something, but that was all the sound that passed between these walls.

I wasn't sure if it was morning or not yet since there didn't seem to be any windows in here, but I assumed it had to be coming close since everyone was starting to move around a lot more now. I still held Hermione in my arms. I was going to have to pick up the damage now and I didn't know how bad the damage was just yet.

"Harry?" Tonks came around the corner and saw that I was with Hermione. I put my index finger up to my lips to tell her that Hermione was still sleeping.

Tonks sat down on the bed on the other side of Hermione and rubbed her shoulder. Hermione just rolled over and put her head in Tonks's lap.

"What is she doing here?" Tonks asked as quietly as she could.

"Draco's father came last night and saw them together. He's gone now."

She didn't seem as surprised as I thought she would, but I guess it had to happen sometime. Hermione and Draco wouldn't have been able to keep their relationship a secret forever.

"What's going to happen now?" I just shrugged in response because I really didn't know what would happen next.

"I hope Hermione will be alright."

"I do too." I said as I finally sat up and leaned against the head board.

"A lot of stuff happened last night… Do you want to talk about it?" I knew what she was referring to and I really did not want to even think about it.

"No… not at the moment." She nodded and looked down at Hermione. Her mumbles were growing louder and every once in a while you could make out, "Draco."

"Are you and Lupin going to leave today?"

"I don't want to, but it's probably best."

"Oh."

"Don't worry only a week left before this year is over." That had reminded me that last night Sirius had said I could stay with him this summer. No more Dursleys, no more muggles, no more DUDLEY!

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Tonks seemed shocked she had gotten that reaction, but went along with it anyway and me yelling hadn't wakened anyone up.

I jumped off of the bed and jumped onto Sirius's bed.

"WAKE UP!" I got under the sheet and lay on top of Sirius.

"Mmm…"

"COME ON WAKE UP!" I was surprised I hadn't wakened Hermione or Lupin up in the process, but I didn't care anyway. I was too excited that summer was nearly here.

I slipped my hand under his boxers and started gently rubbing his semi-erection. I didn't care if Tonks was watching I wanted Sirius to wake up and this was the quickest way.

"Hold on." Sirius said with his eyes still shut.

He pushed me onto my back and lay on top of me moaning sleepy.

I reached up and bit the top of his ear and then whispered, "Careful Tonks and Hermione are in the next bed over." That woke him up quicker than I had thought.

Sirius looked around and saw Tonks laughing and waving while Hermione was still asleep, but I heard Lupin moan on the other side of the curtain. Tonks must have heard him too because she jumped up and headed to where he was.

Sirius yawned and lay back down while bringing me to his chest.

"Why is Hermione here?"

"I guess she didn't want to be alone."

"Oh…hm… she's a heavy sleeper."

"Probably just because she didn't get to sleep until late last night. She cried most of the time."

"And you? Did you get much sleep?"

"Not really."

He sighed and tightened his grip around me.

***********************************************************************

A/N: HURRAY CHAPTER THIRTY!!! How was chapter thirty? Did everyone enjoy it? I hope y'all did and I am surprised to see that Harry's Love has made it all the way to chapter thirty… I wonder how many more chapters I will have… Anyone care to guess? Well the end of this year will be coming up soon after all the Harry and Draco drama is resolved, but I haven't decided n whether or not to continue the next two years in this fanfic or make a sequel… What would y'all prefer? One really fuckin long fanfic or sequels? Well Please Review and tell me y'alls thoughts on the matter.


	32. Chapter 31

A/N: If you are good at math I applaud you because I can't think of anything more boring or complicated than math! Now on to the Harry & Siri love… Let me just see if I can find some inspiration first… OH I KNOW!!! Well here it is…

Listening to- Free Fallin by: Tom Petty (That's right now of that John Mayer shit)

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it…

*************************************************************************************

All of a sudden I heard a huge crash out of nowhere. I turned around and saw Dumbledore looking around.

"Harry come here!" I didn't know what this was about, but I had no choice.

As soon as I stood in front of Dumbledore he gripped my arm and started pulling me out of the room.

"Um… Where are we going?" he didn't answer me though.

After we had been walking for awhile we caught up with Snape and I was starting to have a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Take him." Dumbledore told Snape. Snape just nodded and took me by my other arm and we started heading towards his office.

When we got to his office he pushed me down in a chair in front of his desk and went to grab something behind his desk.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" he turned back around with the look of hatred in his eyes.

Snape had his wand in his hand and was pointing it in my direction. What was going on? I tried searching for my wand, but then I realized it was still in my pants in the room of requirement. Here I was wandless in Snape's office in nothing, but my boxers.

All of a sudden Snape said something I couldn't quite catch he had said it so fast, but all of a sudden I plunged into old memories I had and some I didn't even realize were locked away in there.

"Fight Potter!

"FIGHT WHAT?" It was very painful as though someone was smashing my head against a brick wall.

Then it stopped all of a sudden and Snape looked slightly satisfied.

"Against me idiot."

"I don't even know what you were doing."

"Did you know what Voldemort was doing last night? Or even the previous nights?" Shook my head and I suddenly realized what this was all about. Snape had come to me before trying to help at the orders of Dumbledore.

"Why…is he doing this?"

"It's the best way of torturing someone." A slight grin slipped passed his lips. That was the creepiest thing I had ever seen.

"Now again!" and before I was ready Snape started shifting through my memories once more. As the day dragged on the pain grew much worse and my throat once again started to burn.

"Please…wait…I can't"

"What Potter? You can't what? You are completely useless, leave now!" I ran for it before he could change his mind.

I ran through the halls with sweat running down my face drenching the ends of my hair. I wasn't even sure where I was going I just needed to get away. There was people in the halls as I passed the halls, but I couldn't make out any of the voices or hear anything anyone was saying to me.

I found my way to the Quidditch field after what seemed like an hour of running to nowhere. I wasn't sure why I had come here, but the empty field seemed very relaxing. I could finally breathe out here. I went to the center of the field and laid down as drizzles of rain started falling on my sweaty, half-naked body.

"The year is almost over Harry." I told myself over and over again, but that wouldn't stop Voldemort. Was there anywhere I could go that I would be free from Voldemort? I knew that answers before I even finished thinking it.

"WHY ME!?! LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE THE BOY WHO LIVED! I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS!" I screamed into the cloudy sky. I didn't understand any of it.

"Harry?" I turned my head and saw Hermione drenched with rain. I was sure she had been crying, but with all the rain you couldn't tell.

"Where have you been? You missed all your classes."

"Snape…" I trailed off and looked into the sky once more.

"What happened?"

"I'm not really sure…" I didn't feel like talking at the moment and I hated myself for it because I knew Hermione was in a lot of pain as well.

Hermione laid down beside me and started watching the sky as well. I reached for her hand and hers clasped onto mine.

"Do you think things will ever get better?" she asked as she looked over at me for a brief second and then back up at the sky.

"I honestly don't know." I wished I had more insight, but I knew as much as she did maybe even less.

It started getting cold outside and instead of going back in Hermione cuddled up against me and I wrapped my arm around her, but I hands stayed clasped onto each other as we watched the colds go by.

"Hey!" We both looked over and saw Tonks sprinting towards us.

"Hi Tonks." She picked up on the mood pretty quickly and sat down on the other side of me and leaned back so she could look up at the sky.

"We are leaving soon. I didn't want to go before I said good-bye"

"We are glad you did." I said Hermione still seemed to be in a kind of numb state.

"I love the rain. I always have found it to be very peaceful in difficult times." I nodded my head, but kept my eyes on the sky.

"I will see you two later then." She seemed kind of disappointed, but I hoped she understood anyway.

Almost as soon as Tonks had left a school owl came swooping down and landed on Hermione's knee. She seemed to think it would be good news so she popped straight up and ripped the letter from the owl's beak.

It didn't take her long to finish reading it, but when she did no words came from her lips. She handed the letter to me and then got up and left.

_Hermione,_

_I am not coming back this year and I don't want to have the misfortune of bumping into you in diagon alley or even when it is time to return to Hogwarts. I don't feel I have anything to apologize about because I was sure I made my feelings clear and that we weren't doing anything besides having fun._

_D. Malfoy_

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Woo that was harsh huh? I wanted to make the letter longer, but I felt the shorter the less personal it seemed. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. It didn't really have much to it, but oh well. Please Review!


	33. Chapter 32

A/N: Don't y'all think writing is amazing? Even just doing something simple like writing down your thoughts in a diary can make your heart warm up and the problems you had before don't seem so big. Those are the reasons I want to write a novel so that someday my words, even if they are fictional, can inspire someone else to do the same thing. Of course my self-confidence is too low at the moment to finish a novel, but this will do for now. I am so happy that everyone enjoys my fanfics even if they do need more "meat" to it.

Listening to- Don't Stand So Close To Me by: The Police (I LOVE THIS SONG! *SQEEUL*)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything J.K Rowling has ever come up with, but someday I hope someone will be writing a fanfic about a novel of mine and write, Disclaimer: All these characters are owned by Yuva Past or whatever other alias I decide to use.

*************************************************************************************

I sat there looking at the back of Hermione as she ran off towards Hogwarts. After she was out of sight I looked back down at the letter. I just couldn't believe Draco had said these things. I knew he loved Hermione there was no doubt about that, but did he really have to drive her away like this?

I wasn't sure what was going on with Draco, but I knew I was going to be left to pick up the pieces. I just wasn't sure that I wanted to or not. I love Hermione like family which is one of the reasons I didn't want to pick of the pieces. I knew Hermione and Draco belonged together no matter how odd f a match it may seem. Now if I helped Hermione recover what would happen when Draco would finally be free of his father and could come back to her? Would she still be waiting?

I finally got up off the ground and slowly headed back to Hogwarts. I didn't want to be forced to go back to Snape's office so I tried not to catch anyone's attention as I headed that way. Of course anyone drenched and in their boxers would definitely be noticed by everyone.

However I probably brought even more attention to myself when I got to the marble staircase. I wasn't sure if I should go after Hermione or go see Sirius and let him know what has been going on. I stood there for about half a minute when something fuzzy rubbed up against my leg.

It startled me probably more than it should have, but when I looked down it was Sirius.

"I will explain later, but come with me." Sirius nodded his head and we both headed up to the Gryffindor common room.

When we got to the common room we saw Ron and Ginny talking seriously by the fire place. Even though I was happy to have things resolved with Ginny now was not the time and my worries were confirmed when I noticed that Sirius started baring his teeth and growling at Ginny. She, however, did not notice us even come in.

"What's going on?" That finally got their attention.

"Do you know what is wrong with Hermione? When she got in she almost broke everything in sight." I looked around and saw several things strewn and broken on the floor.

"I might have an idea."

"Well fix it. It's hard being around her when she is like this." Ron stated like it was a matter of fact instead of an opinion.

"You need me to help with anything, Harry?" For a second I thought Ginny was blushing, but I quickly tossed it out of my mind.

"No I think it's best if I handle this alone." I looked down at Sirius as I said this so he would take a hint. Even though I knew it would make me feel better having him there I didn't think Hermione would appreciate it all that much.

I went upstairs to my trunk so I could finally put on some decent clothes. Then I headed towards the girl's dormitories. I still wasn't sure on what I wanted to say, but maybe with me just being there would help some.

I opened the door and peeked around it to see where Hermione was. I had to step inside before I finally saw where she was. Hermione was in the darkest corner in the room.

"Um… Her… Mione?" she looked up at me with her puffy red eyes and I couldn't stand seeing her like that. No one deserved what Draco had done. Even if he did mean it in the best way possible.

After a second of just staring at her she tucked her head back in-between her arms and knees. I rushed over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"It will be okay Hermione." She didn't say anything. She just shook her head.

"Harry…I kind of want to be alone right now." I was shocked, but I understood.

"You know where to find me. Please don't hesitate."

Before I left I took one more glance in her direction and then walked out the door. I couldn't make my legs move any further so I slid down right in front of the door and sat there until I could will myself to move again.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: I know I know it was a short chapter… Oh and I am starting a new fanfiction. It will be a Final Fantasy fanfic and not just one Final Fantasy, but VII, VIII, X, X-2, XII, & Kingdom Hearts! I will surprise everyone with the MANY couples involved, but the main one is Cloud & Tifa… Anyway hope you enjoyed and please review.


	34. Chapter 33

A/N: Four reasons I haven't been updating… First has not been letting me upload my chapter. Second my self-esteem has been shot recently… Not sure if it's because everyone in my family has been trying to set me up with people or just my normal lack of self-esteem. Third I have had a lot of homework for my classes and I really need to make A's this semester. Fourth my father's wife recently left him so my sister and I have been trying to spend more time with him. I know these are just excuses, but I think they are valid excuses…

Listening to- Waking Up In Vegas by: Katy Perry

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or even any of the characters from my other fanfictions. I am only responsible for where my imagination takes me… Even though my shrink doesn't seem to think I have one.

*************************************************************************************

The following week Hermione threw herself into her studies and barely even made time to say hi. I still tried though and I also tried getting a hold of Draco, but to no avail.

It was the day of the O.W.L.S and I was feeling more nervous about it than I usually would. I still had not talked to Hermione, Ron never knew what was going on anymore, and Dumbledore had been keeping Sirius busy at Hogwarts until I was already asleep at night.

I looked around the room as everyone was busy writing down answers for the test while I was left still on the first question. My mind was swimming with questions, worries, and pain; it did not have time to worry about something so trivial as a test.

The clock kept ticking by and I couldn't take my eyes off of it. Each second seemed like it had taken a week to get here. With each minute that would by it was one less minute I had to finish the O.W.L.S. I had to finally pry my eyes away and stared out the window. There were more distractions out the window than the clock. I gazed at the birds flying past the window, the dark clouds rolling in, and when I made it to the last window I noticed someone standing looking in.

I squinted my eyes and noticed the shaggy black hair. When he noticed that he had my attention he winked and all the things filling my head faded away. I winked back and finally started the test even though I probably wouldn't finish with just one hour and thirty minutes left to go, but I would try for Sirius.

"FINALLY ITS OVER!" Ron said as he stretched his arms up into the air.

"Yeah." I glazed over at Hermione to see if she would say anything, but she didn't.

"I got to go though I promised Hufflepuff that I would spend the rest of the day with her after the O.W.L.S was over."

"Hufflepuff huh?" He shrugged and we both laughed as he started heading his way towards her.

Hermione and me walked back to the common room in silence, but I was determined to get her to say something, anything more than hi.

"Hermione, I know you don't want to talk, but I think there is something you should know." She looked up at me with her constantly red, puffy eyes and looked slightly curious.

"What is it Harry?"

"Pansy saw you and Draco together before he left." She stopped in her tracks. I wasn't sure if she would fully know what that meant when I said it, but she seemed to have a fairly good idea of what it meant.

"When?" she asked as she gripped harder around her books that always seemed more of a way to keep her heart from falling out instead of just carrying something.

"I'm not sure… a week before he left? He was worried about what she might do."

"You…you talked to him?" I nodded and wasn't sure if I should tell her anymore that Draco had told me not to tell her.

I was saved from the decision though because at that moment Dumbledore came walking up with Sirius in his animagus form.

"Harry come with me." I nodded and started walking behind them.

At first Hermione looked as though maybe she should follow us, but we had both never seen Dumbledore so serious and that's probably what changed her mind about coming with us.

We all walked in silence until we had made it to Dumbledore's office. I stood in the middle as Sirius changed out of his animagus form and wrapped a coat that had been on the chair next to him. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and stared from Sirius to me and back.

"Where are you staying this summer Harry?" I looked over at Sirius to confirm I was still staying with him and he nodded.

"With Sirius."

"I thought as much. This is a good thing, not only can The Order protect you better in this manner, but if Voldemort tries to come after you I will know sooner." He folded his hands over his stomach and leaned back in his chair.

I assumed that was all and as Sirius started heading for the door I asked, "What is going to happen to Draco?"

Dumbledore smiled and replied, "Everything will work out in the end. Don't worry."

Then he motioned us away and Sirius turned back into the lovable Padfoot.

I knew that next year nothing would be the same anymore. I would be apart from Hermione and Ron this summer like always, but this time I would be with Sirius.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry got distracted with a few things while I was writing this chapter so if it isn't that great than I apologize again… Please Review


	35. Chapter 34

A/N: So I will probably do about three to five more chapters and then I will start working on year six, Harry's Mistake… I hope everyone has been enjoying this fanfiction… I know I have even though now when I watch Harry Potter it makes me laugh just thinking about Gary Oldman and Daniel Radcliffe doing the things in this fic. Hope everyone enjoys chapter thirty-four and comes back to read the sequel!

Listening to – Inside Out by: Eve 6

Disclaimer: I have been saying this for thirty-three chapters, but I guess I have to say it again. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS AFFILATIES!

*************************************************************************************

Sirius had left earlier that day. I did not mind because I would seem him soon at home… Home… It was the first place I could ever really call home. Sure Hogwarts had always been sort of a home to me, but not like the warm feeling I get when I am at Sirius's place… Our place.

I had nearly finished packing my trunk when someone knocked at the door. Just about, everyone besides Ron and Hermione had left already so I had a good guess that I knew who it was going to be.

"Come in Hermione." She hesitated, but finally opened the door and peeked around the edge.

"A…am I bothering you?" I shook my head no and she quickly came in and sat down on the four-poster bed.

"I will miss you this summer Hermione." She nodded, but did not really seem to be paying attention. I knew what was about to come.

"When you talked to Draco… what did he say?" I sighed and sat down besides her letting her head find its place on my shoulder.

"Please Harry…" I wrapped my arm around her shoulder as she wrapped hers around my torso.

"Draco knew Pansy would probably tell his father."

She shot straight up and said, "Then why didn't he go to Dumbledore like before?! Unless he wanted to go back."

"Hermione I don't know his reasoning. You knew him better than I did."

"I thought I knew him." at that moment she got up to leave and right before she walked out I stopped her.

"He did say something else…"

"I'm not interested." She turned her back to me once again and started walking down the hall.

"He said he loves you Hermione!" I yelled after her and I almost thought she did not hear me until she stopped abruptly and after a minute started walking again this time it could have almost been considered a sprint.

I did not go after her though. She needed time alone to think about her feelings for Draco.

The day passed rather quickly and I said good-bye to Ron, but I did not ever see Hermione. I was not even sure she was still at Hogwarts.

Now I was left alone at the train station waiting with Hedwig for Sirius to pick me up.

"No Dursleys Hedwig!"She seemed to know what this meant and flapped her wings in excitement.

However, time passed and still no one showed… I had stayed in the exact same spot Sirius had told me to be when he came, but I was tired of waiting so I headed towards the entrance of the train station and found a bench to sit down at.

"I wonder if he forgot…" I looked over at Hedwig and she was now sleeping. Guess she got tired of waiting for him too.

A few hours went by and I started on debating whether I should contact the Dursleys to come pick me up or not. I would hate to have to do that, but maybe Sirius had changed his mind and I could not very well stay here over night.

I got up and started pushing the cart towards the nearest phone booth.

"HARRY! HEY HARRY!" Tonks came running up towards me out of breath.

"What are you doing here Tonks?"

"What am I doing here?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? Didn't Sirius tell you to stay on platform nine and three quarters!?" she placed her hands on her knees and was still trying to catch her breath.

"I waited for over an hour!"

"People can run late can't they? That's why I am here Sirius had to go do something for Dumbledore and when he realized it would run later than expected he contacted me."

What was Dumbledore and Sirius doing and why weren't any of the other Order members in on it? It was starting to get very frustrating and I planned to let it be known.

"Fine let's go then!" Tonks seemed surprised, but led the way to her car. I didn't actually expect her to have a car and I hoped I would make it out alive.

Finally, a bright red corvette came into view and I automatically knew it was Tonks's.

"Hurry! Remus is going to be pissed that he had to wait so long!"

"Lupin is here?"

"Of course, who do you think was going to drive? Me?" she started laughing and skipped faster towards the car almost tripping on anything that got in her way and sometimes even just the flat surface.

When I saw Lupin in the car I waved and headed towards the trunk to put my stuff if, but I suddenly realized that would not be possible in this tiny car.

"Um… Tonks where is my stuff suppose to go?"

"Shrink it!" She called from leaning into the driver's seat window.

"Underage remember?" she sighed and pulled herself away from Lupin to shrink my stuff.

Finally, we were on our way to my new home. I wasn't sure if Sirius would be there or not, but if he wasn't I was going to be extremely upset. I had already been expecting us to be alone this entire summer, but from the drive, I had found out that Lupin and Tonks were also staying. In addition, countless Order meetings coming up in the near future.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry short chapter, but I have to go into class now… I will update again soon because I have my nifty Leif Erikson (my laptop) to take everywhere so I can update ANYTIME!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	36. Chapter 35

A/N: Two reasons I am writing this chapter at the moment… One if y'all didn't see it there was a beautiful red moon tonight! As for the second reason I was organizing my Photobucket photos of actors and Gary Oldman came up so I just HAD to write more some Harry and Sirius love! Gary Oldman is my all time favorite actor at the moment and it is not just, because he plays Sirius Black… Even though that helps… He is just one of those much older guys that are extremely sexy no matter what age they are…

Listening to- Leave Out All The Rest by: Linkin Park (On the Twilight Soundtrack!)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything even though I wish I owned Gary Oldman! Lol Don't worry I won't talk about my obsession anymore… *sniffles*

*************************************************************************************

When we all got there Lupin had to leave straight away and Tonks when bouncing in. I slowly trudged inside carrying Hedwig who seemed upset about Tonks constant chatter on the way here.

"Go on girl spread your wings." I let Hedwig out right before I closed the door behind me.

I went upstairs to my old room I had shared with Draco the previous year and set all my things down. I lay down on the all too familiar bed and wondered if Sirius was back yet and if I should go find out. Of course, I already knew the answer since if Sirius had been here I was sure he would have greeted me.

I got up and opened to window so that Hedwig could come in when she needed. I figured she would be gone for a while. I then proceeded to unload all my ragged clothes and stuff them into an empty dresser.

I didn't feel like doing anymore than that so I headed downstairs to see where Tonks was.

"What took you so long Harry?" shouted Tonks as I entered the kitchen.

Like I had assumed she was the only one there, but she didn't seem to mind since she was stuffing her face with all the contents in the fridge.

"Unpacking."

"Hm… Well what's been going on since I saw you last? Anymore dreams?"

I shook my head and then said, "No dreams, but Draco's father found out him and Hermione… So trouble there. Doesn't seem like anyone can get a moment's peace around here."

"Yeah I guess not." She looked sad for the first time since she got back together with Lupin and I wondered if she was thinking the same thing I was.

"Do you know when Sirius will be back?"

"No sorry Harry I don't. Would you like me to get a hold of Dumbledore?"

"That's alright I was just wondering."

I started heading out of the kitchen when Tonks said, "Don't worry Harry. Sirius does love you. He has just been busy recently."

It was nice to hear, but not much comfort. Knowing that I thought Sirius did not love me just because he had to work for Dumbledore to keep me safe made me feel pathetic.

I found myself wandering into the drawing room that I had always found comforting before all the misunderstandings of so many different things.

I remembered when Mrs. Weasley made us clean this whole room and then I ended up ruining Sirius's whole family tree. There was also the time we celebrated the fact that I hadn't been expelled from Hogwarts and so many times, I found comfort in this room from just talking to Tonks who always understood the things I yet did not.

I pushed back the curtains and looked out at the night sky with countless stars twinkling in the black sky. The moon however was beautiful, but not go with the rest of the sky this night. The huge full moon high in the sky was a light red. I felt like that moon… great in its own way, but just never seemed to fit in with the rest of the sky. This was my curse and I had to overcome it… somehow.

I sat down in the chair that Sirius and I had once occupied and tried to sleep, but I knew I wouldn't be able to until Sirius returned. Even though I was mad at him, I still would feel better if he was here for my first night to officially call this my home.

Time went by and still no show and I assumed Tonks had already gone to sleep. She must be used to Lupin not coming back or maybe she isn't as pathetic as I am.

I stretched and finally got up from the chair. I walked out the drawing room door and at that exact same moment, the front door opened.

"H…Harry?" I noticed that voice, but I just couldn't will myself to go to him.

So all I did was nod and then headed up the stairs. I knew it was a horrible mistake for me to do, but I was too tired to bother with the twenty questions I would never get answered.

"HARRY!" Sirius was now at the bottom of the stairs looking up at me on the top step. His eyes were wide with pain.

"I'm tired Sirius. Let's just talk in the morning." I left him there staring after me.

I fell down onto my bed that I never warmed up to as much as Sirius's bed, but it had to do.

That night I had another dream. This time it was not of Voldemort though it was of my parents with Sirius and Lupin. It wasn't what I expected though Lupin's arm was around my mother's waist and my father had his arm around Sirius's shoulders.

For some reason it frightened me and I woke up before I even let the dream go any further. I stared blankly into the dark room for a while to let my eyes adjust and when I looked down at the side of my bed, there was Sirius almost falling over onto the floor sleeping.

I grabbed his shirt and tugged until he woke up. When he did, he also took awhile to allow his eyes to adjust and then smiled.

Without either of us saying anything, Sirius climbed in bed with me and I found my place lying up against his chest.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: The new dream has to do with Harry's Mistake… so stay tuned if you are interested… PLEASE REVIEW!


	37. Chapter 36 Final Chapter

A/N: OKAY tell me if you think this sounds odd too… This is something Daniel Radcliffe said…

I feel OK about my body. Not totally, of course, no one my age does ... but I have gone to the gym to make sure. And many of the actors I admire, like Gary Oldman, have gone naked.

When I was reading that, I was like WHAT!? Is he talking about him in another movie or when Sirius wraps a coat around himself in OOTP? Strange… Anyway, I think this will be the last chapter of Harry's Love… Actually, I know it will be, but do not worry because Harry's Mistake will come up quickly. I just might want to update on my other fanfictions a little more before I start the sequel…

Listening to- Paparazzi by: Lady Gaga

Disclaimer: Do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters! I just own the images in my head that pop up when I am writing this fanfiction.

*************************************************************************************************************

I felt something tugging at my shirt so after five minutes of annoyance I finally turned around to look at the now shirtless Sirius.

"You finally woke up huh?" Sirius asked as he proped his head up on his hand.

"No… I'm going back to sleep." I pulled the sheet over my head and hoped he would accept that I needed more rest, but of course, I knew he would not

"But love I want to play." He said in a pouty voice.

"Then maybe she should have thought about that before you left me alone my first night here." I had said it what I told myself a million times I would not. I knew it was not Sirius's fault, but I just could not help sending a little anger his way even though he did not deserve it.

"I will make up for it today." He said as he pulled the sheet off of me and tossed it onto the ground. I could now see that he was not just shirtless or even pantless, but boxerless.

"Nope sleep." I let my head fall as I picked up my pillow and placed it on top of my head holding it firmly in place.

I felt Sirius wrap his arms around me and lay his head on top of the pillow.

"Come on love" he whispered as he pressed his hips harder into mine.

"Siri…I'm trying to sleep." That had been a mistake, because at that second Sirius ripped the pillow from my grip and threw it to the ground.

He climbed on top of me placing his hands on either side of me as he stared down at me.

"Why are you wearing so many clothes?" he smirked and leaned down and kissed right behind my ear. I always loved the feel of his warm breath against my skin.

I tried to no give in, but I knew that soon I would with Sirius's erection growing and pressing against my own growing erection.

"Be…cause…Siri…"

"Yes, Harry?" he asked in my ear and proceeded to kiss down my neck to the front of my neck.

"I…" Sirius started laughing and rolled off of me and put his hands behind his head for support.

"I love you, Harry" he looked over at me and smiled. That smile of his I had always found more intoxicating than anything else I had seen in this world.

"I know, Siri" I replied as I rolled over onto my side and propped up my hand so I could stare as his naked body.

"Uh… If you don't want me to attack you than you should really stop calling me Siri, love." He rolled over as well and propped up on his own hand.

"I can't help it. Sometimes it just comes out." He sighed and brushed my hair out of my face.

"You still have your clothes on"

"And you are still completely naked." Tonks said as she came in and plopped down onto the bed.

"Shouldn't you be with Remus, Nymphadora?"

"He hasn't come back yet." She sighed and looked over at me smiling.

"Then you aren't going to leave are you?" she shook her head and winked at me. I could not help, but laugh.

Sirius groaned and got up to so he could finally get dressed. He found some pants near the bed and slipped them on.

"Well we are up now Nymphadora. Can you leave now?"

"Nope because as soon as I leave you two you will get right back into bed!" she got up and grabbed my wrist to drag me off.

"Oh no you don't" Sirius grabbed me away from her and wrapped his arms around my shoulders leaning his head onto my shoulder.

"Fine… Just come downstairs." Tonks stuck her tongue out at Sirius and then waited by the door for us to go in front of her.

Sirius did not trust Tonks so he kept one of his arms around my waist as we walked downstairs.

I could already tell this was going to be a very eventful, frustrating summer, but I would love absolutely every minute of it.

*************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Love the photo at the bottom!!! Oh well anyway I did intend to have some Siri and Harry love in this chapter, but it ended up going in a totally different direction, but don't worry the first chapter of Harry's Mistake will have plenty of lovin'. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter even though it was short. Please Review since this is the last chapter of Harry's Love. I would like to hear everyone's thoughts on this fanfiction. .com/albums/ad129/YuvaPast/All%20Things%20Movies/Actors/?action=view¤t;=


End file.
